Beneath the Surface
by CerberAsta
Summary: There is another side to everything. What you think is a friend might turn out to be your worst enemy or the love of your life. ...Very Ecchi. Ye be warned. Sequel up... Re:Edoras
1. Beneath the Surface: Of Memories & Bras

**"Beneath the Surface"**

_Blame Ocil for this fic, for he believes Erza is a lesbian for Lucy and influenced me into believing the same. All Canon!Rape is therefore his fault. The fic is set right after the special chapter in which Lucy takes on the mission for Hilda. If you haven't read that chapter, it's cool. Just know that it happens after the Fighting Festival arc (Luxus), but before the Oracion Seis arc._

**Chapter One: Of Memories, Bras, and Knocking**

After she had clothes on again, Lucy felt much better about the day. After all, when the great Titania sees you completely naked, there's a little bit of embarrassment to be had, but completing a nice mission for a nice, albeit dead, old lady, and even making aforementioned greatest female wizard in the guild very happy, makes it all worth it. Completing a mission, any mission, made Lucy happy, especially if there was money to be had. Making her friends smile was even better, and (truth be told) she would take that over money any day (provided she had paid for rent and food first). Naturally, making Erza smile and scoring a piece of jewelry (Lucy was already pondering how much clothing she had that would go with it) made the day wonderful. Heck, it almost made Lucy forget about having been exposed. ...Almost.

That was something that made Lucy cringe. Come on! That was utterly ridiculous! It made Lucy go as red as fire when she thought about it. She sighed. There was no undoing it, she supposed. Still, there was time for better impressions to wash away that one. Still, it made her feel... interesting, for some reason. Lucy almost hoped it would never be brought up again. ...Almost.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza stood in front of the cold stone, noting the name and dates. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It had been quite a while since she had heard Hilda's voice, her loud reprimanding tone. Erza stll remembered the warmth she felt when Hilda smiled at her. She recalled the wonder she had at seeing the fake jewels. It was such a happy day, talking with Hilda about the wondrous cat girl who would grace her with the shining treasure. But now she was gone, and that was that.

It was good to see that her spirit was strong enough to make the occasional wish or two come true, though. Erza smiled. Getting those jewels was nice... Knowing that Hilda was watching after her was the real treasure.

She thought back on the moment with a smile on her face. Her face turned a slight red color as she thought of the moment's end...

_"Lu... Lucy... Your clothes are also disappearing..."_

Erza took in a deep breath. Yes, it was a very nice gift from Grandma Hilda.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy exited her room, feeling confident and hopeful. Erza gave her a light smile, and Lucy chuckled nervously. It had been a day since the incident with Hilda, and Lucy was eager to impress Erza. The Fairy veteran stood tall and proud as always, her Heart Kreuz armor glinting as always. Lucy wore her usual tank top-skirt combination.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. Are you quite prepared?"

Lucy nodded, and the two set out.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Hrmm... Good idea..."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy sat on the bench in the park, watching Erza interrogate a strew of men and women. With a resounding cry of "Where would you go on a nice day with your friend!?", Erza would shortly thereafter toss them aside, generally unconscious. At first, Lucy tried to protest, but Erza continued on with her hasty interrogations, until she finally received the answer from a police officer, "ICE CREAM SHOP".

"Ice cream shop it is, then," Erza said, contently, setting the man down.

Lucy sighed, glad the utter devastation of civilization was over.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The Fairies quietly sat in a corner, slowly enjoying their treats. Lucy had a simple vanilla cone, while Erza had some form of milkshake.

"You deal with spirits a lot, Lucy, do you know what could've caused Grandma Hilda to come back?"

"Well... my spirits are a bit different, Erza. I mean, my spirits are composed of just magic. I've read a lot of theories about ghosts. Some say they're imprints of a person's life. Some say it's the result of a last burst of dying magic. I'm not really sure..."

Erza sighed, "Magic... utterly bizarre. It needs order."

"Well, that would ruin the fun, right?"

Erza raised an eyebrow, and Lucy shrunk back. The Fairy veteran shrugged after a beat and resumed slurping her shake. Lucy looked relieved, and for a moment ate away at her cone.

"The fun of magic is spoiled by its misuse. So many people wield it improperly, causing such problems in this world. Dragon Slayer magic seems to be amongst the worst."

Lucy looked shocked, "But Natsu has Dragon Slayer and look at all the good he's done with it."

"Gajeel and Luxus stand in stark contrast, Lucy. While Gajeel switched sides eventually, he has still done a... _great_ amount of damage," Erza said, her eyes narrowed. Lucy gulped.

"I still don't understand Dragon Slayer magic... the name implies you kill Dragons with it... but Dragons teach it."

Erza shrugged, a smirk on her face, "I don't pretend to understand Dragons... and I doubt Natsu knows anything about Dragon Slayer magic other than how to destroy people who wield it."

"D-doesn't destroy seem like a bit... much?"

"Natsu could use a bit of tutoring on how to be less destructive. I would be perfect for the job."

"Wouldn't that make him destroy _more_?!"

"Yes, I can see it clearly. Fairy Tail may actually be left alone by the others. Makarov will congratulate me! I simply must get started!"

Erza stood up immediately, looking towards the door, her eyes full of intent.

"Wha! But you've not even finished your milkshake!"

"Oh. Yes. That's true. My apologies."

Erza quickly sat back down, politely as ever. Lucy stared at her, head tilted.

"Apologies? For what?"

"Well, I hear it is improper procedure to attempt to leave in the midst of a date."

Lucy froze, her eyes wide.

"Huh-wha!? Date!?"

Erza looked to the side, "Well, yes, a meeting between two people... a date, correct?"

"That's not at all what a date is!" Lucy shouted, nearly falling over.

Erza crossed her arms, "I... apologise, then. I must have been confused."

Lucy settled back in her chair, smiling from ear to ear, "It's fine."

The Fairy girls finished their ice cream, quietly. Lucy reclined back, satisfied, while Erza smiled contently, throwing her cup into the garbage can behind her.

"Lucy, would it be alright if I went back with you to your house? I decided I would relax today, but I'm unsure as to what to do with the day."

Lucy scratched the back of her head, nervous, curious, and more than a little bit weirded out, "Uhhhh... sure, I suppose."

_Not sure why she wants to hang at my house... Ah well._

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy busied herself in the kitchen, pilfering through her fridge. After a moment, she pulled out a pitcher and picked out two cups, which she filled. Sighing, she laid out a spread of meats and vegetables and made a large sandwich. Why Erza had wanted a sandwich this large was baffling to Lucy, though she was used to large appetites. She pondered on what Erza was doing by herself in the living room. There was no sound, really. Lucy listened intently, wondering what Erza was up to...

Wait.

Oh god.

Is that... turning pages...? Oh. Wait. No, no, no. CRAP, THE MANUSCRIPT WAS IN THEIR.

Lucy picked up the sandwich platter and one of the glasses, before bolting into the other room.

"ERZA, NO!"

Miss Scarlet looked up from the book, curiously, "What is wrong, Lucy?"

"My book! It's not finished, yet, and I don't want anyone reading it!"

Erza tilted her head to the side, "Hrm. I can see why."

Lucy looked down, "You didn't have to put it like that!"

"Your use of commas is terrible. I suggest you look over comma rules a bit."

"...Is that it?"

"Well, yes. I only managed to read a few pages of it, but the characters seemed quite real, which is a problem I've had with a few novels I read recently. Not sure about the plot. I didn't read enough to get an image of that, yet."

Lucy blushed, profusely, before giving a brief bow and setting down the sandwich, in front of Erza. She quickly returned with the other glass and sat down on the chair across from Erza, who blinked.

"Lucy, I intended to share the sandwich with you, you know."

"...Really?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"I asked for a large sandwich because I knew you were hungry, as well," Erza said, "Friends share meals after all."

She gave a friendly smile that warmed Lucy's heart a bit. The Stellar Spirit Mage sat beside Erza, looking at the sandwich for a moment.

"Oh, let me get a knife to cut the sandwich!" Lucy declared.

A moment later, Lucy screamed at the sight of the table sliced in half. Erza blinked after a moment, her sword digging deep into the floor.

"No need, I got it," Erza said, smiling.

Lucy turned white, staring at the hacked table, "Ohhhhh... that's going to be expensive."

Meanwhile, Erza munched happily on her sandwich, unaware of Lucy's signficant distress. After a few seconds, Lucy sighed, then picked up her sandwich and began (more or less) happily chewing away at it.

"Erza, do you ever go clothes shopping?" Lucy asked.

"I have a few sets of clothing... I tend to let the others go out and retrieve it for me. I'm more interested in collecting armor."

"Hrmmm... We should go clothes shopping at some point! We could get dresses, shirts, skirts, bras! Ohhhh!" Lucy shouted, excitedly.

"...Bras?" Erza asked.

"Uhh... yeah. Bras."

"What are bras?"

Lucy blinked, completely dumbfounded. Erza stared back, equally confused. Lucy looked around for a moment, as if trying to make sure no one was there.

"They hold up your... you know...," Lucy said, indicating her chest.

Erza tilted her head, "Why do that?"

"Well, personally, I get sore without a bra. Plus, they look bigger in a bra."

"Why make them look bigger?" Erza asked.

"Well, it gets more guys interested," Lucy replied, looking away, her face burning.

Erza tapped her chin, pondering that, "I wonder why the others never bought one for me."

"Did you give them your cup size?"

"My what size?"

"How big yours are!"

Erza tapped her chin, "That may be why. I am not quite sure what size mine are."

"Well, maybe you could try on some of mine. I ended up keeping a couple of older bras when I wasn't quite as... big."

"You gained weight? You must've been a skeleton before I saw you."

"What? No! Not big like that... never mind. Look, I'll go grab a few."

Erza shrugged, nodding, then proceeded to finish off her sandwich as Lucy walked out. When the less-experienced guild girl returned, holding seven different bras, Erza's eyes widened.

"Is that... _lingerie_?" Erza asked, startled.

Lucy held up the cluster of bras, "Uhhh... well, some of it is. You don't mind, do you?"

"I... I love lingerie."

The room was perfectly still. Lucy stared at Erza, unblinking, shock quite apparent on her face. Erza blushed and looked down.

"Is that... uncommon?" Erza asked.

"Well... guys really like it... I like lingerie a good bit. Makes me feel better about myself," Lucy trailed off.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Lucy said, setting the bras beside Erza, "Well... you'll need to take off your top. I'll help you put the bra on."

Erza, after a moment, removed her torso armor and shirt, while Lucy turned away.

"Ready," Erza said.

Lucy turned around, shrieked, and turned back around, "I meant for you to turn around!"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing!" Lucy retorted.

"How so?"

"You're naked! That's how!"

"I'm sure you see similar enough features in the mirror. I've seen you naked, as well."

Lucy blushed, furiously, wishing she could block that out of her mind.

"Well, if it'll help you, I'll turn around."

Lucy sighed, "It's... fine. Don't worry."

She turned around to see Erza, her arms crossed below her chest, looking at her, curiously. Lucy, blushing furiously, sat down beside Erza and picked up one of the bras. There were a few moments of working with it, and when Lucy finally managed to clasp it onto the slightly-gasping Erza, she sat back and looked at it. Lucy tilted her head, while Erza looked down at it.

"Hrm, I think it's too sm-"

_RIIIIIP._

A moment after the bra fell off of Erza, the door slammed open, revealing Natsu and Happy.

"HEY, GUYS, I FOUND SOMETHING INTEREST-"

Natsu paused, looking at the two, "Uhhhh..."

Erza immediately assumed the Flame Empress Armor and, roaring like a lioness on the hunt, blasted forward. Natsu held up his hands to shield his face, only for Erza to deliver a crushing gutpunch that sent Natsu spiralling away.

"You always knock!" Erza shouted, flying towards Natsu.

"Erza, wait!" Lucy shouted.

The next five minutes ultimately left Natsu a wreck on Lucy's couch, groaning in pain, brused and busted up. Erza dusted off her hands, then ex-quipped the Heart Creuz armor. Lucy sighed, bandaging up Natsu's arms. Happy sat on the couch, beside Natsu.

"I told you to knock, Natsu."

"You said knocking wouldn't matter!"

"Maybe. I forget."

"Well, what is it that was so important you couldn't even bother knocking?" Lucy asked, her eyes narrowed at Natsu.

"Oh! Right!" Natsu said, fishing in his pockets, before pulling out a paper.

Lucy snatched it, "Just a stupid job? Really, Natsu...?"

"Read it."

Lucy glanced at Natsu's serious expression, then back at the paper, which read: Our town has been plagued by what we believe is a dragon. We kindly request a Dragon Slayer, and any other forms of help you can manage. The reward is negotiable, and can be determined afterwards. Please kill this beast and free us of its terror.

She looked up from the paper, at Natsu, "...Well then."

"Someone wants a dragon dead," Natsu growled, his voice feral.

Erza looked over, sharply, "You think it could Igneel?"

"I dunno. But if it is, I can promise you that whoever placed this ad will be _very_ sorry."


	2. Beneath the Surface: Terasu

**Chapter Two: In which the fic ends. Ah. I mean: In which the adventure continues.**

_Can you tell I love Terasu?_

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy relaxed as the train chugged along the path. Erza quickly located the town, Gjannis, and discovered it was an island. Natsu was understandably dismayed at this thought, especially when he was told they'd need to get on a train, then on a boat. But he was intent on finding out more; being forced to travel wasn't about to stop him. Lucy closed her eyes, thinking on the day.

The ice cream was delicious... And the job was certainly a spice to the day. Oh, the chat with Erza was nice... No! No, don't think about Erza- too late... The image of bare breasted Erza flashed into Lucy's head and she began chewing on her lip, her cheeks getting pink. The image was burned into her brain, and Lucy felt disturbed by it... Why? It was natural, just like Erza said. They had the same parts; Erza had seen her before... And the others told Lucy about how much Erza preferred to keep baths an almost social event. Honestly, ladies should be comfortable with these things!

So, why did it bother her? Lucy tried to imagine it being anyone else. Juvia, Evergreen, Levy, Cana, Mirajane... All of them, especially Mirajane, were exceptionally sexy to Lucy, sure. Admittedly, she hadn't seen them completely naked, but most of them had worn clothing that left little to the imagination (especially with all of those pin-ups). It was fairly close... Lucy sighed, keeping her eyes closed tight. Seeing Erza _really_ shouldn't have bothered her.

The Stellar Spirit Mage looked to her left to see the Exquipper herself, who seemed to be steadily getting closer to sleeping. It _had_ been a few hours since they boarded. Lucy looked over at Happy, who was dozing on top of... Natsu, who was curled up in the fetal position. Lucy chuckled, feeling only a _little_ bad for him. Then there was a sudden pressure; she looked over to see Erza's head on her shoulder. Lucy's head snapped to the front, red as a beet.

_Come on... This isn't fair. Why did she have to sit next to me...?_

Lucy bit her lip, looking down. Well, it felt nice... Lucy closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep. Various images flickered through her mind. Natsu obliterating a dragon, hammers flying through the air, and then a strange image of Erza walking slowly towards her and then...

Lucy shot forward, startled. She looked around, seeing darkness outside the window.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Yeah... sorry, fell asleep."

Erza smiled, reassuringly, "It's quite alright. We're almost to the docks, where we'll board a boat and be well on our way. We should get there by dawn."

A few minutes later, the train stopped, and Natsu immediately hopped to his feet.

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! NOW WE CAN GET OFF OF THIS STUPID VEHICLE!"

"And get right back on another one," Happy added.

Natsu bent over, hacking and coughing, his face going ghostly white. Lucy facepalmed as Erza stood up. Boarding the boat was quick and easy, as there weren't many other guests aboard.

"We have different rooms, each of us," Erza said, handing out keys.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy closed and locked the door behind her. She sat down on the bed and took off her shirt, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"What was with that dream...?" she whispered, "...Eh."

Shaking her head, she slipped off her skirt, "It wasn't as weird as some of my dreams, I suppose."

Yawning, she fell back onto the bed and slid under the covers, "Especially when I have soda and shrimp ramen right before bed."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza shut the door quickly, causing it to slam shut. Immediately, she locked it and set the key down on her dresser. She activated her magic to send back the armor, leaving her almost naked. She pulled off her panties and settled in bed, her mind whirling.

_We shall have to finish this mission, quickly. Lucy and I never finished figuring out bras... Lucy. Hm. She's been acting strange, lately. I wonder if she's... Well, that's unlikely._

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"You ready for tomorrow, Natsu? We may find Igneel!" Happy cheered.

"Urrrrggggghhhh..."

"Igneel! Igneel! Igloo! Iguneelu! Iguuneeru!" Happy sang, hopping around the floor, as Natsu curled up tighter.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Finally, the ride from hell, as Natsu called it, ended, and the Fairy Tail members exited (one quicker than the others). The captain was kind enough to point down to where the road to the town proper began. Within minutes, they were there.

At the gate, they were met by a tall, lanky individual who wore a slightly tattered, shredded, and even burned labcoat. Pitch-black goggles adorned his forehead, and his left arm was completely wrapped in bandages. His right arm was only half-covered by bandages; what was uncovered looked a lot like almost-healed burns. He glanced over them; his eyes stayed locked on Lucy's hand and Natsu's shoulder for a moment longer than anywhere else.

"You aren't from Fairy Tail, then?"

"No, sir, we are."

"Oh, yes, that's what I meant. I am Terasu, the one who posted the mark."

"Look," Natsu growled, "You better have a _damn_ good reason for wanting a dragon dead."

"Well, it _has_ attacked our village a few times. At the very least, I'd like it to stay. Ah. I mean leave."

Natsu crossed his arms, looking to the side and spitting on the dirt. Happy's ears fell.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"It's not Igneel. He'd never attack a village," Happy muttered, "At least... unprovoked."

"We provoked it quite a lot."

"WHAT!?"

"Ah. I mean, we didn't provoke it in the least. My mistake."

"What's with you!?"

"I tend to use synonyms of what I really mean. Ah. Antonyms."

Lucy held up her hands in distress, giving up. Erza stepped forward.

"Mister Terasu."

"Professor Terasu. I am a hobo. Ah. I mean scientist."

"THOSE AREN'T EVEN ANTONYMS."

"Well, we'll go find this dragon," Natsu said.

"It might still know where Igneel is," Happy added.

"Professor Terasu, would you know where the dragon is?"

"One of my associates saw it," Terasu said, "Venny! Come out, child, it's safe!"

A shivering girl, incredibly skinny, of obvious Hispanic ethnicity, stepped out from behind the bushes. A strange green flower was stuck behind her ear, bringing out her equally green eyes. She brushed her midnight black hair out of her eyes and stepped forward, looking around. It was apparent she was almost Lucy's age from her features, but she had the mannerisms of a six year old who wanted nothing more than to hide under covers because the floor was creaking and the shadows kept dancing across the wall.

"Enka, they're going to kill us! Ah! I mean, they're perfectly harmless."

The Fairy Tail members looked over to see a large man who seemed quite lean in stature, but his body also seemed to be well-muscled. He wore no shirt, exposing his incredibly well-sculpted abs. His pants followed his form, but didn't grip it, while seeming to be of smooth enough material with enough excess that it wouldn't hinder his movements in the least. Every step he took was like that of a tiger prowling ever closer to its prey.

"You are fortunate I have been with you for so long. I almost killed them."

"That would have been splendid! Ah! I mean terrible!"

"YOU PEOPLE ARE FREAKS."

"Luce, how have you managed to stay with Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Lucy crossed her arms and turned from him, letting out a "hmph".

"I... I can show you the dragon. But Enka has to come with me! I get scared, otherwise," Venny said, clinging to the large man.

"Yes, she's quite brave, you see. Ah! I mean scared. She saw the dragon and it terrified her."

"That was definitely a dragon, then," Natsu said.

"Just hearing about it terrified me so that I couldn't brush my teeth for three weeks!"

"It's only been two," Enka said, an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly."

"Venny, where are we heading?" Erza asked.

"Into the woods. There's a large clearing with a cave on the edge of it. There's a spring closeby, where I was trying to fill my bucket with water..."

"Alright, then," Natsu said, throwing his fists into the air, "I'm getting all fired up! Let's go!"

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

Leaves crunched beneath the adventurers feet. Low-hanging branches were held up and out of the way, with the occasional one smacking someone (usually Natsu) in the face and/or back of the head. Venny would shriek every time a branch snapped, before Enka finally picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, legs around his head. There she shivered a bit and moved branches out of the way, but she stopped screaming at the least.

"Are we there yet?" Happy asked.

"No...," Venny chattered.

"Are we getting close?" Natsu asked.

"No..."

"Are we halfway there?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"I'm not sure. Oh, yes, we are."

"How can you tell?" Erza asked.

"Because there's the five spiderwebs, same as always."

"SPIDERS!?" Lucy screeched.

"Incredibly territorial beasts. Inadvisable to touch their web. Their poison is deadly and they're quick runners."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, Luce, you've got something on your back," Natsu said.

"WHAT IS IT!? GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Lucy screeched, running away from the group.

Erza held out her hand, "Let's stop here for a bit. I shall go retrieve Lucy."

Enka set Venny down, gently, and the two sat beside a tree, where one of the spiderwebs rested. Natsu and Happy clumped up some of the leaves into a large pile and sat down on them.

"Hey... aren't these spiders deadly and angry?" Happy asked.

"I recalled shortly after she left that I was mixing up these spiders with spiders from home. My bad."

Natsu fell back, laughing.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy bolted through the woods, flailing about, the feeling of creepy, crawly things all over her body running rampant and driving her mad. It wouldn't go away! Get it off! Get it off! Gahhhhhh! Lucy bumped into a bush, then tried to pull away, but found herself stuck. She pulled at it for a minute, then was horrified when she tore away and saw that almost all of her skirt and most of her panties were still stuck to the bush.

"AUGH!"

A few seconds later, the sound of metal crunching leaves and branches got louder. Erza popped out from behind a tree and her eyes lit up when she saw Lucy.

"Lucy? Ah, there you are."

"AUUUGGGGHHHH."

"Are you alright? Oh. Your skirt appears to have ripped. And your sexy panties."

"STOP SAYING AWKWARD THINGS."

"It's true, is it not?"

Lucy wailed for a minute, "That was one of my favorite skirts... I can't go back to the others like this! It's too embarassing. Erza! You've gotta help me!"

"What would you like of me?"

"Do you have a skirt and some... ermm... undergarments that I could borrow?"

"Well, I don't have panties. I could let you wear one of my armors, though."

"Thank you so muuuuuuch!"

Erza gave a slight smile, "No problem."

A flash of light, and her armor changed to a strange green outfit. It almost looked like it was made of leaves, with a few vines hanging off of it. A strange green headband with a gold circlet adorned her forehead. Immediately, she began to manually pull it off. Lucy screeched and turned away.

"Why are you stripping!?"

"I can only equip myself with armor. To give it to you, I have to take it off by hand."

"Gah..." Lucy said, before looking back at Erza.

"Good, you're getting comfortable about being around another woman. You really should work on that. Bathing with others is one of the best ways to bond."

"How does that make sense?"

"Well, if you're around each other without clothes, you're not as likely to be embarrassed about a lot of things you normally would be."

Erza stood before Lucy in just her panties, holding the armor out to her. Lucy got into it as quickly as possible, blushing furiously.

"How... how is this even armor?" Lucy shouted, no longer distracted from how skimpy the outfit was.

Erza, back in Heart Kreuz armor, shrugged, "It gives me a sense of what's around me. It has magic properties that let me detect all forms of life within one hundred feet. The best armor is not getting hit."

Lucy shivered, looking around, "It's so... skimpy..."

Erza shrugged, "Sorry, it's an armor I don't use often. Your fighting style doesn't rely on what you're wearing, while mine does."

The younger Fairy Tail mage sighed, "Well, I suppose you're right..."

Erza took Lucy's hand, "Come on, we need to get back to the others and go find the dragon."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Hey, Natsu, how long have you been with Fairy Tail?" Venny asked.

"Eh... a little less than seven years ago."

"What kind of Dragon Slayer are you?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Fire. Igneel the Salamander taught me all about it."

Venny smiled, "That's cool... I hope you can get rid of the dragon."

Natsu grunted and Happy huffed.

"Natsu wouldn't want to actually kill a dragon..."

"But he has Dragon Slayer magic. Isn't that meant to do such a thing...?"

Happy sighed, "I dunno. I think they just call it that for fun or something."

Natsu looked to the side, his ears twitching.

"Lucy and Erza are back."

Half a minute later, the two Fairy Tail ladies stepped out of the trees, into the small clearing. Lucy looked over at Venny and Enka, then did a double-take.

"Wait, why are you two right by the tree!?"

"Oh, they're not venomous. I forgot," Enka said.

Lucy blinked, then turned a violent shade of red, steaming pouring off of her. Erza thought about pulling her off of Enka, then rethought it and decided it was funnier watching Lucy stomping, punching, _and_ biting the larger man. Also, the skirt was _really_ short.

"Hey, why didn't you lend her the dress I gave you?" Natsu asked, "Or... why don't _you_ ever wear that dress."

"Let's get back to the trail. Venny, lead the way."

With a light squeak, Venny stood up. Enka, after pushing Lucy away, pulled Venny back up to her "safe seat". Swiftly, they continued along the journey, when a screeching, piercing roar of something ungodly large and terrifying erupted through the forest. If every predatory animal in all of existence unleashed their best attack roar then it might've approached something like this roar.

Venny screamed and fell back. As quick as lightning, Enka whirled around and caught her. Natsu bolted forward.

"THERE IT IS," he snarled, "LET'S GET IT."


	3. Beneath the Surface: Unveiled

**Chapter 3: Unveiled**

_Hey, we're a little over halfway done with what I'm about 90 percent sure is a crackfic._

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Gajeel sat down at the bar, "Hey, Mirajane, get me something tough."

"Coming right up!"

"Hey, Redfox... I'm surprised you're not off with Natsu," Elfman said, chuckling.

"Why would I go off with that idiot?"

"Well, there was a call for a Dragon Slayer on the poster board not too long ago. Natsu grabbed it just yesterday."

"...Really, now?"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The forest was a series of crashes as Natsu bounded through it, smashing through trees along the way, Erza right behind him in her Robe of Yuen. Lucy, Venny, and Enka were in hot pursuit, but quickly fell behind. Two of "Fairy Tail's Strongest Team" broke through the forest to see the tail of a dragon slipping through the trees. In the clearing were a large number of strange creatures. Each looked humanoid, but obviously made out of some kind of metal. All of the creatures looked almost like dolls, in how their humanoid shape was composed. All of them had glowing lines along their body.

The creatures turned towards Natsu and Erza. For a moment, they seemed like relatively benign puppets. Then, as a group, they pulled out what looked to be a metal rod. The glowing lines dulled down, and the rods lit up with energy.

"TARGETS FOUND. DESTROY," they chanted.

"I'll fight these things. Natsu, go on ahead," Erza barked.

Natsu blitzed through, not slowing to even dish out a blow to any of the creatures. Erza dashed forward, not giving any opportunities to the strange things to attempt an attack. Any that so much as stepped towards her soon found themselves under attack. She danced across the battlefield, her sword singing a horrifying ballad of carnage as it carved straight through the strange creatures. A few moments later, the others arrived.

Enka immediately went into action: he blitzed forward towards one which seemed to be trying to sneak up on Erza and delivered a series of blows that dented in the creature terribly. Energy poured out of it, then seemed to become dust in the air. Enka glared down at it, before dashing off towards another.

Lucy held up one of her Gold Keys, twirling it spectacularly.

"Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

"LUUUUUUUUUCY!" Taurus declared, appearing from the Celestial Plane, "Your boobs are looking spectacular today!"

"Geh! Quit being such a pervert and attack them! But don't totally destroy them!"

"Yes, boobs!"

Taurus crouched down, grinning, then made a mighty leap through the air. His axe came down first, shearing one creature straight in half. He twirled around, and two were bisected at the waist. Enka was already upon one, crushing its head. Taurus grabbed the other one.

"Lucy said not to destroy them all."

Enka snorted, then bolted elsewhere. Taurus leaped back towards Lucy and set down the creature.

"Good job, Taurus. Get back to it!" Lucy ordered.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Taurus swung back into the fray. With his axe, Enka's fists, and Erza's blade, the fight was over from there in seconds. Venny, on the contrary, stood cowering by Lucy. Erza, back in Heart Kreuz, approached Lucy, looking at the retained curiously. Taurus dispersed, returning to the Celestial Plane.

"Why keep it?" she asked.

"Well, the thing obviously has something like intelligence. Maybe it has information," Lucy replied.

Erza smiled, "Smart."

"Thanks," Lucy said, grinning.

She set the head down and tapped it. A spark of energy left her hand and entered its head. Its eyes opened.

"TARGETS FOUND. DESTROY. PROBLEM. PROBLEM. DIAGNOSTIC... NO BODY. OBJECTIVE IMPOSSIBLE."

Erza held out her sword, to the doll's face, "What are you!?"

"UNIT WILL NOT COMPLY."

Erza jabbed it with the sword, tipping the head over.

"UNIT WILL NOT COMPLY. UNIT WOULD APPRECIATE BEING VERTICAL AND NOT BEING POKED."

"M-maybe we should just chunk it in the river," Venny said.

"DON'T DO THAT. UNIT IS NOT WATERPROOF."

"Then answer our questions!"

"UNIT WILL NOT COMPLY. INTIMIDATION WILL NOT BE SUCCESFUL. MORON."

Lucy kneeled in front of it, her arms crossed under her chest, making her breasts look larger and closer to popping out of her shirt, "Are you suuuuuure you won't say anything?"

"UNIT WILL NOT COMPLY. YOU ARE HELLA HOT, THOUGH."

"Well, that proves that _nothing_ is going to work on it," Erza said, smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy demanded, blushing furiously.

Erza snickered, then looked up to see Natsu charging back out of the forest, his look determined.

"It disappeared! The thing _disappeared_. A few of these things were there... I killed them, but eh."

"We got the head of one. I take it you incinerated all of them?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. All of 'em exploded into dust when I hit them. I must be getting stronger," Natsu said, grinning.

"Hmm... I saw dust whenever one got destroyed, too," Lucy muttered, "Wonder what it means."

"IT MEANS NOTHING. WE ARE SIMPLY DUSTY."

"...Right," Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"We should destroy it," Enka said, "If this is the work of one of Terasu's enemies, it could be giving him information on us."

"Terasu has enemies?" Erza asked, sharply.

"Everyone does," Enka retorted.

"He is a scientist," Venny muttered, "They seem to build up enemies quickly."

"Hrm, well...," Erza said.

"That jerk could've made that dragon," Natsu growled, punching his open palm, fire sparking.

"Made that dragon?"

"It disappeared, Lucy. I watched it, before those stupid puppet things attacked me."

"LACHRYDOLLS."

"What?"

"UNIT IS KNOWN AS A LACHRYDOLL."

Enka glared at the thing. Erza and Lucy tilted their head at it, confused.

"Okay, that thing is annoying," Natsu said, "I say you let me eat it."

"What? No! That's stupid! We could get information from it," Lucy said.

Enka launched forward, his fist forward. Lucy screeched, falling back. Erza immediately stepped in front of the younger girl, blades held towards Enka. Natsu's fist lit up and he growled.

"Enka, back off," Erza shouted.

"That thing is the work of Dr. Miato!" Enka shouted, "It's spying on us!"

"YOU SUCK AT THIS."

Enka roared, trying to go around Erza, only for the world-renowned Titania to smash the side of his head with the hilt of her sword.

"Try anything again and it'll be the blade I use," Erza said.

"MIATO DESTROYED MY VILLAGE! HE KILLED MY WIFE! HE'S HORRIBLE, RIGHT DOWN TO THE CORE! WE HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

Each Fairy Tail member looked at him, a pained expression on their face as they looked down at the man, tears streaking down his face.

"If we find out anything more, we'll go after Miato... This head has magical properties. We could get someone from Fairy Tail to examine it. If we bring it to one of our higher-ups, we can get a warrant for Miato," Lucy said.

Natsu and Happy turned towards the village, "Let's get back and tell Terasu what we found. Maybe he can tell us where to go from here."

"I'll sh-show you the way..." Venny said.

After a minute, Enka scooped her up and placed back on his shoulders, then started onward, Venny occasionally giving him instructions. The Fairy Tail crew followed, each as silent as the other. Miato... Whoever he was, he'd pay.

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

Terasu was sitting on a bench in front of the fence on the edge of town.

"I see you are dead. Ah. Alive."

Enka set Venny down and the girl proceeded to shiver, huddling next to him. Enka hugged her close.

"The mission went poorly, I take it? Ah. I mean, well?"

"That dragon is a fake. Some kind of projection," Natsu growled.

"Hrm, troublesome," Terasu said, "There are reports of it actually attacking and hurting a few people. Are you sure?"

"It must have been those... LachryDolls," Erza said.

Terasu froze, "...What?"

"LachryDolls. They're these puppet things," Lucy said, holding up the head of one.

"I told them, sir, that it's our enemy, Dr. Miato," Enka growled.

"Hrm... Yes. Miato," Terasu said, "I don't know him at all. Ah. I mean, I know him all too well."

"He must've made the projection of the dragon, then had the LachryDolls attack from within the projection," Erza said.

Terasu stroked his chin for a moment, "Yes, it makes sense. May I see the LachryDoll head?"

"We're going to take it to Fairy Tail. I know Makarov could probably bring it to someone who could analyze and find out exactly who made this thing. You may potentially damage it, I'm afraid," Erza said.

"Mmm... yes," Terasu said, "You are wrong. Ah. I mean, right."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU!?" Lucy shouted, throwing her hands up.

Terasu looked at her, then stopped.

"You appear fully-dressed. Ah. I mean, skimpy. Interesting outfit."

Lucy blushed, holding the LachryDoll head in front of her chest, "SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT!"

"Forgive me. I have already stolen some hotel rooms. Ah. I mean, purchased. I would appreciate it greatly you if left, I mean stayed."

"HOW DO YOU KEEP SCREWING UP YOUR SENTENCES!?"

"I can run through my research and gather up a fair amount of information on Dr. Miato, or at least where he's most likely to be," Terasu said, "The boats will run at midnight. Ah, I mean, around dawn. You should leave the night, I mean stay."

Erza nodded, "Thank you, Dr. Terasu."

"You're unwelcome. Ah. I mean, welcome."

"We'll stay at our usual place," Venny said.

"That is bad... Ah, I mean fine."

Venny and Enka walked into town and through an alleyway, out of sight. Terasu bowed to the Fairy Tail members.

"I will lead you to the sea. I mean, the hotel."

"THOSE AREN'T EVEN ANTONYMS."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The day passed relatively quickly, with a few meals and some assorted conversation about little to nothing. Natsu and Happy jumped onto the bed and settled in for sleep. The Dragon Slayer put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"We're gonna have to find whoever made that projection and punch their lights out!" Natsu growled.

"Yeah. No one uses a dragon's face for evil," Happy said.

"Except a dragon."

"Except a dragon."

"Only... we'd fight those dragons."

"Yeah."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza was sitting in the only chair in the room, while Lucy laid back on the bed, her feet dangling off the edge.

"So, what do you think of Terasu?" Lucy asked.

"Interesting," Erza said.

"I'm wondering about that Miato guy... an evil scientist... sounds kind of scary," Lucy said.

"We've faced worse and come out ahead," Erza said, flashing a smile at Lucy.

The Heartphilia daughter smiled and nodded, then sat up, stretching and letting out an enormous yawn. Erza chuckled, then yawned as well. She stood up, out of the chair, and walked over to the other side of the bed. Lucy stood up, before taking off her shirt. A moment, she stepped out of her skirt as well. She handed both items to Erza.

The Knight sent her Heart Kreuz back, put on the armor she had loaned Lucy, then sent it back as well. With that task done, she slipped off her panties, then slid under the covers. Lucy followed suit, not having seen Erza. She turned towards the older girl and yelped.

"A-are you...?"

"I always sleep in the nude. Armor is terribly uncomfortable."

"YOU HAVE OTHER CLOTHING!"

"Yes, but it is a hassle to put it on. That's why I enjoy ex-quip so much."

"...Wait, you don't even have..."

Lucy peeked under the covers, squeaked, and looked back up.

"Are you uncomfortable with it? Lucy, it's really quite alright."

"B-but!"

"There's nothing I have that you don't."

Lucy sighed, "Alright... alright... I know, I need to get over it."

"Perhaps you should sleep like me."

"What? No! That would be weird."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"...This is weird..."

"It's much more comfortable, though. Bare skin is so much more soothed by sheets than clothing," Erza said, with a sigh.

"Yeah... that's true enough," Lucy said.

"Are you getting more comfortable with being around women like this?"

"I suppose..."

Lucy blushed, furiously, looking away from Erza.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"It's nothing."

Erza smiled at her, "You can tell me. I'm your friend. Friends tell each other everything, right?"

Erza leaned forward and wrapped Lucy in a hug, then pulled her close. Shocked, Lucy didn't pull away. After a few seconds, she began blushing ever more furiously, her expression a mixed bag of fear and happiness.

"Uhhh... umm..."

"Well?" Erza asked, still smiling at Lucy.

"It's nothing. Really."

Erza seemed a bit disappointed. After a few seconds, she let Lucy go, sighing. Lucy remained turned away.

"Lucy, do you really want to be comfortable around women?"

Lucy seized up. But, after a moment, she nodded.

"Then turn towards me."

There was a sound of the blankets being removed. Lucy's eyes widened and her face turned brick red.

"Wh-what?"

"Turn towards me. You want to get over your fear. I am helping you."

"B-but..."

"Do you not find me attractive? If that's the case, I'm sure another member would be happy to help."

_'Or maybe you'd scare them into helping.'_

"No... no, you're attractive."

"Then you can turn around."

Lucy gulped. Slowly, ever slowly, she began to move, steadily reversing herself. Erza laid there, her arm propping up her hand. Lucy stared at her, biting her lip, trying not to look away. All of her instincts told her to close her eyes, to shy away, and maybe even to run. Erza looked back at her, smiling cheerfully.

"Good. You're getting better at this."

"Why do you think it's so important I be comfortable around women...?"

"Well, you could face a female enemy who strips down to make you feel uncomfortable. And, as I said, being around other women like this ensures you bond with them."

Lucy sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Erza smiled ever wider, "Do you think you're comfortable around women, now?"

"Geh... I don't think I'll ever be fully comfortable around a naked woman, while _in bed_."

Erza shrugged, "I'm not uncomfortable. And I assure you that you are _quite_ naked. And sexy."

"STOP SAYING AWKWARD THINGS!" Lucy screeched, holding her hands to her eyes.

"It is a compliment, isn't it?"

"YES, BUT IT'S STILL AWKWARD. AND IT MAKES ME THINK YOU LIKE WOMEN!"

"What, you don't?"

Lucy froze, completely. Slowly, ever slowly, she removed her hands from her eyes, which were as wide as saucers. Erza looked back at her, curiously.

"Uhhh... well..."

"I thought most girls liked girls. It's how it goes in most of my novels."

"WHAT NOVELS DO YOU READ!?"

Erza shrugged, and Lucy blushed all the more.

"Well... yes, actually," Lucy said, trying not to look at Erza.

Her eyes gazed upwards, towards the window, and she nearly screamed. There, in the window, was a man obviously in twenties, stood there. One hand was over his nose, where blood appeared to be dripping, and the other was giving a thumbs-up. He was quite muscular, tanned, and his brown eyes were lit up with excitement. He saw Lucy looking and leaped forward, through the window.

"Erza!"

Titania leaped into action, exquipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. Lucy stood up, then dove for her Celestial Keys. The man grinned and immediately snapped his fingers. Lucy cried out, wobbling, and fell over. Erza tried to step forward, and the man snapped again. She shouted something before falling over.

"You'll be quite dizzy for a while," the man said, opening up the closet in the room.

"What are you-" Lucy demanded, trying to get up.

The man snapped his fingers again, and Lucy's orientation flipped every which way. Erza shuffled to her hands and knees, but when the man snapped again, even she fell.

"You girls are annoying. Stay down, already," he said, shuffling through the closet, "Snapping consumes too much energy."

He stepped back out, with the LachryDoll head, gave a salute to the girls, then snapped his fingers a couple more times. The world began to spin for the both of them, and suddenly their emotions seemed to be unhinged. Fear coursed through Lucy, happiness through Erza.

"See you sexy ladies on the flipside!"

With that, he leaped out of the window.

"NATSU! HELP!"

A few seconds later, Natsu and Happy broke through the door, and leaped out after him.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"HEY, YOU!"

The robber ran ahead, laughing, "What is it, boy?"

"YOU JERK! WHAT'D YOU DO TO LUCY AND ERZA!?"

The robber stopped, laughing, "I love a good exposition!"

Natsu leaped forward, his fists aflame. The culprit ducked to the side and held up his hand.

"I did this, first."

He snapped his finger and, when Natsu landed, he wobbled about. After a few seconds, he managed to get both feet firmly on the ground.

"What the hell!?"

"My magic is Balance."

"The hell kinda magic is that?!" Natsu roared, clasping his hands together, preparing to blow fire.

"The fun kind."

_SNAP SNAP SNAP._

Natsu fell back, shaking and disoriented, almost ready to hurl.

"I did a real number on those girls. They'll get over their physical disorientation in a few minutes. So will you. But what I _didn't_ do to you was screw with your emotional balance. I don't have enough energy for it, see. Snapping activates my magic long-range, but it's really costly."

The robber deliver a normally bone-snapping kick to Natsu's rib-cage, sending the Dragon Slayer flying. He whirled about.

"By the way, I'm Diez."

He walked on, sighing, "This is a lot of work for just a little head."

"UNIT IS THANKFUL."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cutting you off."

"NO, MOMMY, I'M AFRAID OF THE DAaarrr..."

The robber dashed ahead, grinning. Happy flew down next to Natsu, looking concerned.

"Happy... go ahead. See where he's heading," Natsu muttered.

"Aye!"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Happy flew in the window, huffing and puffing. His wings dispersed, and he nearly fell into the room. Erza caught him, as gently as possible.

"You found where he was, right?" Natsu asked, curled up by the bed.

Lucy and Erza, both covered up in some way (Erza in armor, Lucy wrapped up in the blanket), sat down on the bed, Erza still holding Happy.

"Yeah... it was tough... he was fast... and I nearly got distracted by fish on the way, there. I picked one up on the way back, though," he said, with a slight smirk.

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Lucy asked.

"...I dunno."

"...Good job, Happy. You two can go to bed, now."

"You alright? He said he messed up your emotional balance, too."

"...We got better."

_**-FAIRY TAIL FLASHBACK!-**_

"Hey, Luce... I couldn't get him... uh. Lucy, where are your clothes?"

"Somewhere else. DON'T LOOK. I mean, if you want to... NO WAIT, GO AWAY, YOU PERVERT!"

Natsu took a step back, closing his eyes.

"Hey, Erza, what's up with her?"

"SHUT UP, NATSU. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that. You may hit me, if you like... TOUCH ME AND I'LL CASTRATE YOU," Erza said.

"Oh, right. Hey, guys, try to get ahold of yourself. That Diez guy said he screwed your emotional balance."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm ugly?" Lucy asked.

"What? No!"

"Oh, now you think I'm stupid!"

"Buh?"

"I GET IT! GET OUT OF HERE, JERK."

"But-!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Natsu... I didn't mean it... Maybe let me make it up to you...?" Lucy said, touching her finger to her bottom lip.

"Lucy, that's inappropriate! Though I could join you. NO, DEFINITELY NOT, THAT'S IMPROPER! You should be monogamous! Natsu, leave, I intend to be with Lucy!"

"Are you going to rape me!? I might be fine with it, NO WAIT THAT'S BAD!"

"I love you, Lucy... I HATE YOU, GET AWAY FROM ME, UGH. I didn't meant that, baby..."

"HATE YOU SO MUCH- I'm sorry, forgive me, that was uncalled for. I should die. BUT THE WORLD IS TOO GOOD FOR DYING!"

Natsu, in the meantime, headed into the closet, where he hid for another ten minutes, when the both of them finally felt that they were alright.

_**-FAIRY TAIL FLASHBACK OVER!-**_

"I don't wanna talk about it," Natsu said, leaving the room with Happy on his shoulder, "Good night, girls."

"Good night, Natsu. Night, Happy," the girls said.

He shut the door behind him, and Erza immediately dequipped her armor, naked again. Lucy sighed.

"What was with that emotional unbalanced... it was weird," the younger girl said.

"Yes... annoying. I would prefer to say things in a normal state."

"You didn't mean any of it, right?"

"Well, of course, I meant some of it."

"Which parts?" Lucy asked.

"...Good night, Lucy."

Lucy sighed, "Good night, Erza."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

They awoke the next morning and swiftly checked out of their rooms. Wherever the head had been taken, they had to follow. So, they followed Happy.

"Are you sure you remember?" Lucy asked.

"Aye! It was pretty big. Very easy to remember."

"You sure you're talking about the house and not the fish?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Whatever, let's keep going," Lucy replied, with a sigh.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Woah... this house is awesome!" Natsu shouted.

"This is it?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!"

The house was definitely the largest in the town. It was fairly uniform in design, with symmetry apparent from the front. Two chimney, four windows, and a number of varying, ever-odd bells and whistles adorned the house.

"Well, let's knock," Erza said, kicking the door.

A few moments later, the door opened.

"Goodbye. Ah. I mean, hello?"

"Doctor... Terasu?"

"Oh, you three," he said, then looked at Happy, "Ah. Four. I expected you to stay... go."

"Did you hate your stay in the hotel? Ah. I mean, like?"

"Well, yes, it was quite nice."

"I expected you to stay by dawn. Ah. I mean, leave."

"What are you doing here?" Erza said.

"I was passing through. Ah. I mean, I live here. Why do you ask?"

"Last night, some guy named Diez stole that LachryDoll head from us," Lucy said.

"Happy followed him," Natsu continued.

"Right back to this house."

Terasu narrowed his eyes, taking a step backwards, "I'm not sure I understand."

"What we're saying is...," Lucy started.

"YOU'RE THE BAD GUY!" Natsu shouted, punching towards Terasu.

"I can't fight you!" Terasu said, before dodging Natsu, "AH. I mean, I CAN. VENNY. DIEZ. ENKA. TO ME. NOW."

The doors broke down as three forms bolted through the hallway. They jumped ahead of Terasu, who leaped back.

"I shall fight you now. Ah. I mean, I shan't fight you. Capture them. They are useful to me, dead... Ah. I mean, alive."

"WE WILL," Diez said, firmly.

"GET BACK HERE!" Natsu said.

Enka growled and then, as fast as lightning, punched Natsu in the face, sending the Dragon Slayer stumbling back. Diez shot towards Erza and Lucy grinning.

"Told you I'd see you sexy ladies, later," he said, wiping his nose with a flick of his thumb.

Venny quivered, then ran back into the house.

"Coward!" Diez barked.

"It's good that she ran," Erza said, "It means I won't have to worry about killing her _as well_."

Diez chuckled, "Very nice."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Enka held up his fists, glaring at Natsu, "I told you to just destroy the head and leave! Why couldn't you do what I said?!"

"Hah! I don't take orders, except from Erza and the old man!"

He smashed his fists together, igniting them both.

"DRAGON WING SLASH!" he roared, rushing forward at insane speeds.

Enka tried to leap out of Natsu's way, but the fire smashed him down. Natsu bull-rushed right over him and kept going a few more yards, before stopping and turning around, a big grin on his face.

"Done, yet?"

Enka stood there, his body slightly smoking. He snorted, then fished in his pocket for a moment. What he pulled out looked kind of like a triangle, if oddly shaped. He held it up, seemed to squeeze it, and a rod popped out from one of the ends, which he grasped firmly. A spear. Natsu blinked.

"You never used a spear before."

"Why bother?"

Natsu growled, then rushed forward, "Like it matters, anyways! I can still beat you!"

He dashed forward with all the speed he could muster, his fist ready to smash Enka into oblivion. When he was in five feet of Enka (about a split-second after he started running), the older man ducked down and swept his spear out, knocking Natsu's legs out from under him. He stomped on Natsu's chest and the ground beneath him shattered. Natsu cried out, then cried out even more when Enka brought the spear down, into his arm.

"Look, kid, I'm afraid you're not going to win," Enka said, "Your magic is strong, but you don't have any skill."

He yanked the spear out and leaped back. Natsu stood up in a heartbeat and bull-rushed Enka. Again the older man ducked out of the way. This time, he brought the spear across Natsu's back, creating a line of blood.

"No finesse at all. Just wildly punching things."

Enka stood up and smashed the blunt end of the spear down on Natsu's head, sending the Dragon Slayer stumbling forward. Immediately afterwards came a storm of blows from the rod end of the spear that send Natsu down to his knees. Enka tapped the spear, and it began glowing blue.

"A gift from Terasu, this spear. Lachryma charged. The blue lachryma is interesting. It stops all functions of the body as long as it is in contact with your blood. And I know just how long I need to keep it in contact so that you pass out."

"Wh-what...?! You bastard! I'll kill- urgh!"

Enka cut him off with a stab into his back.

"You're lucky he wants you alive."

Natsu's eyes shut a moment later, and Enka removed the spear.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza launched towards Diez, who chuckled, snapping his fingers. Erza whirled about, and he smashed her across the face.

"Managed to channel my magic real well into this hammer. I love it so."

Erza wobbled about, trying to get her bearings. A blue arrow sprouted from her arm. In shock, she looked over and saw Venny, a pseudo-apologetic look on her face. Erza fell back, passing out. Just as she hit the ground, the arrow's glow faded.

"Erza! No!" Lucy shouted.

Before she could get a Key ready, Diez's hammer met her head-on.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Groggily, Erza came to. She looked around to see a blue field of energy. She noticed her body was bare, aside from her panties. Panicked, she tried to activate her armor, only to feel a splitting headache.

"Erza, don't. It's an anti-magic field... Natsu already tried to burn off the cuffs," Lucy said.

"Oh..."

Erza looked around at Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. The cat was still out cold. Natsu was staring down at the floor. Lucy was occasionally glancing over at her, blushing.

"Well... I'm glad I got you to be... more comfortable around women."

Lucy let out a small chuckle, "Yeah... I suppose."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Erza asked.

"Well... I don't suppose we can, can we?"

"What time is it?" Natsu asked.

"We've been here half the night, I think."

The field began to waver.

"It's almost dawn, just so you know."

"What the...?" Natsu asked.

"That voice!" Lucy said.

The field shut down, revealing a familiar face.

"You _idiots_ can't do a damn thing right, can you?" Gajeel Redfox snapped.


	4. Beneath the Surface: Unleash the Dragon

**Chapter Four: Unleash the Dragon**

_Just this and then epilogue! Woohoo! Also, I am a whore, as of the end of this chapter. :D_

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"How'd you get here?" Erza asked, running up the stairs.

"How did _you_ get here?" Gajeel snapped, "Jeez, you're idiots."

"Well, glad you showed up," Lucy said, smiling.

Gajeel smashed through the door and they found a smirking Enka. Erza and Lucy made a move to attack him, but Natsu held out his arm.

"NO! He's _mine_!" Natsu shouted.

"We'll go on ahead," Lucy said.

Natsu nodded, watching as the others ran past the spear-wielder. He smirked, looking at Natsu and Happy.

"You really think you can win?" Enka said.

Natsu snorted, shooting steam from his nose and letting a little fire jet out of his mouth. Happy latched onto his back and grew wings; the pair lifted off the ground.

"So you can fly now. I bet you'll be more careful, though, seeing as I'm sure you don't want your friend getting skewered."

"Aye!"

Natsu glanced back at Happy, "He's right enough, but don't let that stop you. I can beat him without getting you hurt."

Happy nodded, and the two glared at Enka.

"Ya' see... now I know how you fight. You caught me off-guard with your spear skills before. But now..."

Enka pulled out his spear and twirled it for a moment, grinning, "I see. This fight should be interesting, then."

Natsu flew forward, but Enka ducked to the side and smacked him across the face as he flew by. They twirled back around and began dive-bombing Enka, gradually getting a feel for his movements. Once more, they swooped down. Just as Enka prepared to dodge, Natsu unleashed a huge fireball that smashed Enka against the ground. Happy let go and flew up, allowing Natsu to drop down. He smashed his fists together, igniting them.

"What, the Wing Slash again?" Enka said, getting up.

"WING DRAGON SLASH!"

Natsu bolted forward. Enka prepared to side-step, when Happy clung to his face, scratching and biting at him.

"GET OFF ME, YOU STUPID CAT!"

"AYE!"

Happy flew up and away, and Enka looked forward, wide-eyed, to see Natsu right in his face.

_BOOOOOOM._

Enka crashed into the wall, gritting his teeth. After a moment, he got his spear up and made a slash at the approaching Natsu, who grabbed it and delivered a kick to Enka's face. The warrior seized back his spear, swung it in a sharp movement, tripping Natsu, and jumped to his feet. The Dragon Slayer rolled to the side just as Enka brought down his spear, stabbing it straight into the floor. Natsu started forward, only for Enka to swing around the spear, delivering a mighty blow to Natsu's face, sending him flying back. Enka yanked his spear out of the ground, and approached the pyromaniacal idiot.

"Look, kid. You have your magic. And that's great. But you've got no skill."

"I've got skill... enough..."

Enka looked down at his battered opponent, who barely seemed capable of moving. Heh. The kid was probably still weak from their last battle.

"For what?"

"FOR THIS!" Natsu shouted, lunging forward in a move that caught Enka completely off-guard.

Natsu seized the spear and in a fluid motion, shoved Enka backed, stole the spear, and smashed the head of it against the ground with enough force to completely shatter it. Enka roared in anger, before rushing forward. Natsu stood tall, proud.

"Skill in battle comes in all forms. It comes in your ability to take blows, to roll with the punches, and ultimately..."

His fist curled up tightly and burst into flame. Enka still charged, his fists held ready. Natsu got into a proper stance. The two got closer.

"...your ability..."

Natsu leaned forward and pistoned out his fist, just as Enka was within reach. Their collision sent a wave that rocked the building.

"TO HIT HARDER."

Enka was sent spiralling away from Natsu, before he rolled along the ground, and finally stopped, completely knocked out. Natsu grinned, holding up both fists.

"Alright!" he said.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Diez swung the hammer down near Lucy. She'd been fighting him for all of thirty seconds, and he was already aiming to kill. She ducked to the side, as he lanced out a kick that cracked the wall behind her, eliciting a scream. She and Erza had seen Diez and Venny here. Immediately, Erza had flown after Venny, who ran up to the next floor. Lucy had to end this guy quickly and catch up! Gajeel was probably running ahead of all of them...

Lucy held up two keys, her eyes fierce.

"Gate of the Crab! Cancer! Gate of the Horse! Sagittarius! Remember the plan!"

The two summons appeared immediately. Cancer weaved forward, his scissors glinting dangerously. Diez tutted and slammed his hammer down on the ground, causing a vibration. Lucy, Cancer, and Sagittarius all fell on their backsides with a yelp.

"Kekeke," Diez chortled, "You really think you can even stand up to me? You can't even stand up!"

"I don't need to!" Sagittarius said, releasing an arrow in a split-second.

The arrow caught Diez in the chest, and he halted, dropping the hammer. Lucy grinned.

"I found the weakness in your magic pretty quickly. You're confident, and it takes more than one hit to disorient anyone enough to where they can't fire off an arrow. Long-range weapons aren't too common... You're probably not used to them."

Diez smirked, "Oh... oh yeah!?"

_THWIP THWIP THWIP!_

Three more arrows sprouted from his chest. Cancer got to his feet.

"Thanks, Cancer, you were a wonderful distraction," Lucy said, grinning.

"Anytime-ebi!"

"Thanks, Sagitarrius!"

_THWIP!_

Lucy smiled, snatching the rose bouquet that the horse-man-thing shot to her.

"Look, Diez, if you give up now, I'll send back my Spirits."

Diez grimaced, "You're too powerful... I concede defeat."

Then his hands shot down to the ground, "IF THIS DOES NOT WORK!"

The entire floor began to quake, and Lucy could barely see straight. Gritting her teeth, she recalled Sagittarius and Cancer, then held up a different Key.

"Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

The pervy minotaur sprung from her Key and into the air, his axe held back.

"!"

"Your Balance magic has to be targeted!" Lucy shouted, shouting solely so she could focus on something other than the dizzying effects, "You targeted the floor, with so much force that it affected everything on it. It can't affect-"

_SHING._

Taurus' axe cleaved a large gash in chest. Diez fell back, with a cry of pain and a splash of blood. Taurus faded as Lucy got to her feet, replacing his Key.

"I told you to give up," Lucy said, harshly, "You've delayed me more than enough."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Gajeel threw open the door, growling. There stood Doctor Terasu, grinning as always.

"Why are you doing this? I don't care, but Makarov _does_, so I intend to beat it out of you, if I have to."

"Death, my dear idiot. Ah. I mean, _life_."

"Life, huh?"

"Yes. I intended to create life with my research in magic and Lachryma! With the ability to create life, my first move was to create some very faithful servants. You saw them, briefly. Diez, Venny, and Enka. Very successful creatures. Your friends met my less-than-stellar LachryDolls. I had to alter their design so that they served as life-observers."

"Yeah, yeah. Let me guess. You wanted to get Dragon Slayer info so you could make dragons and take over the world. Am I right?"

"No. I mean, yes."

"Figures. Moron."

Gajeel held up his fists ready to go.

"You tried to imitate dragon life. For that... well, I'm gonna have to _fuck you up_."

"You have sabotaged my plans! Ah. I mean, you will never foil my plans!"

"Yeah, sure, guy."

Out of nowhere, ten more Terasu's appeared.

"Well, I'm afraid, YOU CAN'T KILL ALL OF US!"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza hadn't given it a second thought. Venny had seemed like such a sweet little girl, so scared. Erza had wanted to just cradle her until she fell asleep. Then she had seen the girl grinning through the window. She had seen her eyes. Erza had seen plenty of hardcore warriors who had wanted to kill her, but those people just viewed her as in the way, or as a simple threat. Venny's stare had just been raw killing intent. Erza could've been a random bystander, and Venny would likely have had that same expression of just _wanting_ to kill. Erza knew Lucy couldn't go up against her...

So, here she was, facing off with a girl three years her junior. With Black Wing Armor, she flew forward, her sword held high. Venny let out a high-pitched laugh, flicking her finger at Erza. A shard of energy flew threw the air. Erza didn't have enough time; it hit her in the shoulder. Crying out in pain, she flew on. The teen cackled, forming two daggers, which she held in front of her. Erza brought her blade down as hard as she could; Venny threw her arms forward, knives as her guard. The sword met them and, after a moment, shattered them. Venny, however, had already leaped back, the knives dispersing.

"Genius, Erza," Venny said, "Genius. You took it in the shoulder only to miss me as bad as you miss that stupid Gerard fellow."

Érza gasped, pausing in her attack, "Wh-what!?"

"Oh, you saw your granny Hilda recently? Poor thing," Venny tutted, "Curious, eh? Oh, that's interesting."

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted, "I don't know how you know those things, but just shut up!"

"Getting angry, are we? Oh, I doubt you'd get angry at Miss Whorephilia," Venny said.

"Don't talk about Lucy like that!"

"Oh, please, the thoughts going through that girl's head make it more obvious than just being around her more than an hour," Venny chortled, "Shopkeepers, guards, and more have all seen her "sexy face". Jeez is that girl a slut, trying to make her boobs huge for any guy who might be slightly useful to her."

"That's not true!" Erza snapped, dashing forward.

"And you. Never addressing anyone's questions. Being Miss Know-It-All, Miss Keep-It-Together. Makarov probably wishes you'd go away on a mission and never come back because you're such a nosy fool up on your high horse," Venny hissed.

Erza screamed, slashing wildly at Venny, who deflected a few of the poorly-aimed slashes and dodged the others.

"Wow, just a few words from a mind reader, and you're a puddle of nothing, easily manipulated in my hand. Pathetic. I usually have to dig _deep_ to get this much of a reaction."

Erza leaped back, letting out a primal roar as she exquipped her Robe of Yuen.

"I AM NOBODY'S FOOL!"

"Ah. I wonder when my name changed to "nobody" then. People should really tell me these things. You should probably tell the others why you enjoy public bathing."

"SHUT UP, WITCH."

Erza slashed at her, viciously, before unleashing a storm of blows upon Venny, to no effect.

"Bonding? You just want something to think about late at night, before you go to sleep. Jeez, you're a skank. Lying to your friends like that. These last two days have been even worse. I mean, really. Lucy's a _total_ whore, but you just made it worse. I wonder if she'll start flashing everyone to get her way. Not to mention that armor you let her wear back in the woods. With no panties on under that short skirt, she was giving everyone a view of the goods. But, I'm sure you just picked that armor for your own enjoyment."

"It's not like that!"

"Oh, I get it. You just want her to be "comfortable around women", yeah. You just want her to be comfortable around you. Or maybe I'm wrong. You like seeing her all flustered like that. It gives you hope that she acts like that because she likes you. I'm pretty sure she doesn't."

Through tear-stained eyes, Erza glared daggers at Venny, "Whether she does or not is her decision. I don't care. LEAVE THAT OUT OF THIS!"

Venny tossed back her head, laughing, "You are too easy, Scarlet. Obvious name, too. The color of your hair. Gerard was an idiot, even back then."

"Shut. UP!"

Erza stepped forward, swinging down her mighty weapon. Venny side-stepped it, then flicked another needle of energy into Erza's shoulder. The Knight cried out, holding her shoulder in agony. Venny's hand formed brass knuckles, and she let loose a series of blows that laid Erza out, eventually knocking the Queen of Fairies onto her back.

"Pathetic."

"She's strong! And amazing!" Lucy shouted, bursting through the door.

"Oh, you? Feh. Whore. Always coming on to anyone who might be useful."

"Look, I don't do it because I want to."

Venny made a few strange motions, then clapped her hands. Lucy fell back, against the wall, her eyes screwed up in pain. When she opened them again, they seemed hollow. Erza wearily tried to get to her fight.

"Hey, Lucy, did you know Erza's in love with you? So, how do you feel?"

Lucy slowly opened her mouth, then her answer spilled out in a strange tone, "I hate her."

Erza stopped, a tear forming at the corner of her eyes, "I understand that... but we have a fight!"

A whirl of light exploded into being and a man with almost-golden hair and black clothing appeared. His eyes, hidden by tinted glasses, surveyed the room.

"Hmph. You're trying to undermine Lucy's and Erza's feelings. I normally abhor fighting women. For you, I'll make an exception," Loke the Leo spat.

"Wh-what?" Venny shouted, "Why don't I get anything from your... mind!?"

Loke chortled, "I'm a Stellar Spirit. Mental magic doesn't affect me."

Before she could react, his fist was across her face, sending her spiralling through the air. Loke's hand lit up with an enormous amount of light magic. The image of a lion burned along his arm.

"You've offended me, girl. You've offended me, deeply. As a knight of love, I can't forgive you."

He darted forward, leaped up into the air, and just before he reached her, he shouted, "REGULUS IMPACT!"

The second attack smashed right into her face, and the girl was out cold.

"Did you really have to do that?" Erza asked.

"Well, yes," Loke said, dusting his hands, "Lucy was offended, quite a lot. She hates liars."

"Liars? About what?"

"Ask her, yourself," Loke said, dissipating, "She's waking up. Tell her she's welcome for my rescue."

A second later, Lucy shook her head, and stepped forward, a fist raised, "THAT'S NOT TRUE, I LOVE ERZA!"

Erza looked at her, blinking. Lucy stared back.

"Uhhh... This is awkward."

Erza rolled her eyes, then strolled over to Lucy and kissed her on the forehead.

"I wouldn't say so. I love you, too, Lucy."

"HEY, GUYS, SORRY I'M LATE!" Natsu roared, breaking through the doorway.

Erza and Lucy glanced up towards Natsu, blushing.

"Oi, what'd I miss?"

"Eh, nothing, nothing."

"Oh, cool, let's go kick Terasu's ass!"

Erza and Lucy whirled around and charged up the stairs, Natsu in hot pursuit.

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

Gajeel grinned, "So, you want to play this game, huh? Find the real one?"

"Bah! What are you talking about!? I've cloned myself!"

"I'll admit it. You're good. You even made shadows for them all. But I can feel the metal beneath your feet, and there's no pressure on it for nine of you."

All ten Terasu's stepped back in shock, "But! Well, fine!"

The group flew up, and Gajeel groaned.

"Okay, that's annoying."

"I've infused my body with several kinds of Lachryma. Force, flight, and one or two other special surprises."

"Now, Dragon Slayer," Terasu said, "Which is the fake me? AH. I mean, which is the real me?!"

Ten javelins of power were sent flying towards Gajeel. With a growl, he leaped back. This was going to get old, fast.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy leaped through the open doorway, preparing for battle. Gajeel was busy dodging spears of some kind of strange energy. The ten Terasu's flew about, attacking busily.

"One of 'em is real! The others are illusions!"

Erza looked up, "There's nothing."

"...What?" Gajeel snapped.

"All of them are illusions."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Gajeel demanded, illusion spears hacking through his body, to no effect.

"He can use illusions," Erza said, "I suspect he made himself invisible, while leaving an illusion there. How long have you been dodging him and attacking?"

"About three or four minutes."

"Hrm. Plenty of time for him to escape. We need to get moving...," Erza said, immediately.

A roar was heard from deep within the mansion, then it was all blown away in an immense explosion. The Fairy Tail members were sent flying, high into the sky, before gravity reclaimed them.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The Fairy Tail members stood up, one by one. Gajeel and Natsu glared into the dust cloud.

"Abomination," Gajeel spat.

"The bastard who made this is gonna _pay_," Natsu raged.

The dust cloud was swept aside by the opening wings of something immense. A scaly, golden beast stood before them on four legs, steam pouring out around its maws. Its eyes, pure jewels of energy, surveyed them with coldness. It reared its head back, then roared down upon them. The immensity of its sheer volume nearly pummeled Lucy and Erza. Gajeel and Natsu glared back, and when the beast finally stopped, they looked at each other, then back at the creature.

"You want to roar?" Gajeel asked.

"That was pitiful. Igneel was louder when _yawning_," Natsu growled.

"Let's show him a real dragon's roar. IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

A wave of shrapnel tore into the Lachryma beast, followed by an intense fireball that melted the shrapnel. Steam rose from the pseudo-dragon, which seemed somewhat unaffected.

"Very good... you may be able to last five minutes against it," Terasu said, "Ah. I mean _two_."

He flew towards Lucy and Erza, who leaped back.

"You want to take on us?"

"No. Ah. I mean _yes_."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"IRON DRAGON SPEAR!" Gajeel shouted, blitzing forward, his arm transforming rapidly.

The Lachryma-forged dragon swiped at the Iron Dragon Slayer viciously, but Gajeel was too fast. He dodged and weaved the assorted blows. The beast almost got in a hit, when Natsu came soaring through the air, streams of fire pouring from his elbows.

"FIRE DRAGON'S GLEAMING FLAME!"

His fist smashed across the dragon's face, sending it the other way. At that moment, Gajeel paused in front of their opponent, grinning.

"DEMON FIREWOOD!"

His spear became a blur, as he poured on the hurt in the form of a storm of stabs that pierced the scales of the pseudo-dragon. It roared, as golden ichor poured out of the wounds. Gajeel's arm returned to normal, and he backflipped away, just as the dragon stomped where he had been. He landed gracefully, beside Natsu, who was already gearing up another attack.

"This thing's skin isn't as tough as Metalicana's," Gajeel said, "It's a joke!"

Natsu growled, "Yeah. It's a mockery of dragons. Let's kill it _quick_, before someone finds this stupid joke."

"Murderin' time," Gajeel said, his body quickly becoming covered in metallic scales, "Iron Dragon Scales!"

"Fire Dragon's CLAW!"

The Dragon Slayers leaped away as the dragon opened its maw, unleashing a wave of energy that pained them to just be as close as they were, and that was saying a great deal. Natsu blurred across the ground, his feet aflame, before launching upwards, his feet like a spearhead.

The dragon brought down its hand, smashing Natsu into the dirt, before looking up to see Gajeel, his right hand a massive mace.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!"

_KA-WHAM!_

The massive bludgeon smashed right into the dragon's head, making a crackling sound. It roared in pain, looking about, quite dizzied. Gajeel's arms became long, deadly looking blades.

"IRON DRAGON BLADE!" he roared, swinging both into the dragon.

It roared, more ichor spraying out from the dragon's throat. Gajeel kicked off of the beast's throat and landed on the ground, beside Natsu.

"Oi, ready to finish it?" Natsu asked.

"Been ready, hothead."

"FIST OF...!" they both shouted, launching towards the wounded, dying beast.

"THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu roared, delivering a gatling of powerful blows, each one exploding on impact.

"THE IRON DRAGON!" Gajeel roared, summoning up all of his metal, forming a terrible weapon and bringing it to bear, straight into the creation's stomach.

The beast fell back, crooning its bone-chilling death cry. Gajeel and Natsu looked at one another, then threw their heads back to the sky. Their roar fell over the whole town, and the rumors of dragons' return exploded on the scene.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Terasu flew back, away the ever-pursuing Erza. Chuckling, he took off the bandages, and Erza grimaced, seeing the hideous burn-marks... and glowing?

"You look understanding. Ah. I mean, confused. Fusing Lachryma with my body was a somewhat painful process. It generates light, which would draw attention. Naturally, I bandaged it. The light is excess energy that my body couldn't handle, so it burned me. Tragic, really," Terasu said, grinning.

"You're _sick_!" Erza shrieked.

"I'm also quite powerful," Terasu said, holding up his left arm.

A tremendous bolt of electricity hit Erza dead-on, and she fell back, her eyes screwed up in pain. Lucy shrieked, then snatched up one of her keys.

"Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!"

The maid appeared in a flash of light, "Orders?"

"Erza's falling! Grab her!"

Virgo nodded, leaping up into the air with amazing speed. She twirled for a moment, adding to her upward momentum (or so she would explain, secretly just thinking it made her look cool), then stopped just as she met with her target, and promptly seized the girl in her arms. With all the grace and swiftness of an angel, she tapped down, avoiding each and every blast from Terasu with ease, before blasting back to her "princess".

"Shall I be punished?" Virgo asked.

"No! You saved her life!" Lucy shouted.

Virgo seemed to be disappointed as Lucy sent her back. Erza got to her feet and smiled at Lucy.

"Thank you."

Lucy smiled back, "Of course."

"Sure, just look right at me! Ah. I mean, ignore me!"

A spear of energy sliced through the air, making horrendous sizzling noises. Lucy rolled to the side, while Erza held up her blade. The great Titania met the spear head-on, deflecting into the ground, before exquipping into her Giant's Armor. She reached both hands over and grabbed a large boulder, which she held high above her head.

"Terasu, I am sorry! But you must be STOPPED!"

Terasu shrieked, unable to control himself, as the boulder smashed into him, head-on. His legs were pinned by it and he laid there, groaning. Erza and Lucy slowly approached him.

"Gehh... I have not won... AH. I mean, lost... just yet!" Terasu shouted, holding up an orb of lachryma.

"Doctor, no!" Lucy shouted.

He shoved it directly into his skin, and it was immediately absorbed, assisted by his chanting of some dark language neither Fairy could understand.

"Ahh... I feel the power...!"

_BOOM!_

The explosion erupted from his hand, and he screamed out, his arm incinerated, before, after a few agonizing moments, he passed out. Erza put an index finger to his throat and felt for a moment.

"He's not dead yet... we'll need a medic, soon," she said.

"I'll call the town," Lucy said.

The sound of some ferocious beasts grabbed their attention, and they looked over to see Natsu and Gajeel roaring to the skies. Lucy stepped back, next to Erza. Titania reached out her hand, which Lucy graciously took.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

After a good deal of pillaging through the rubble, no sign of Venny, Diez, or Enka in any of it. Erza suggested that their Lachryma bodies finally dissipated after holding together so long, which most were inclined in to agree with. Terasu was hospitalized quickly enough that he would live. The dragon was completely gone, which backed up Erza's theory.

Thus, when they left the village, some loot from the mansion in hand (Lucy figured it would merit her a few thousand Jewels, with luck), the Fairy Tail members felt a _deep_ sense of satisfaction.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"That was annoying," Gajeel said.

"Stupid false alarms," Natsu grumbled.

"Aye, but you looked cool beating up that fake dragon!"

"I bet we did!" Natsu shouted.

"We? No, no. _I_ looked cool. You just looked like a dork, as usual."

"What'd you say!?"

The conversation devolved into name-calling, then a scrap that lasted until, panting, they pulled away from one another and decided to go to sleep.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy sat in Erza's lap, blushing furiously. The pair of them were naked.

"I'm not sure we're supposed to do this. Most don't until at least a week."

"What?" Erza asked.

"Are you... trying to seduce me?"

"No, no. Just trying to get you to feel more comfortable around me like this. We're dating, so it's more important than ever that we bond like this."

"...Erza, where do you get these ideas?"

"From my novels."

"Ah... I suppose I'm not surprised."

"Would you prefer I seduce you?"

"No, no...! Not just yet! I'm not ready for such a thing!"

Erza smiled, "Alright then."

With a few moments of maneuvering, Lucy was turned around, still on Erza's lap.

"Let's just work on kissing, then," Erza said.

"I... I can do that!" Lucy said.

They moved into it, slowly at first. Ever so wonderfully, their lips made contact, and the warmth spread through their bodies. A light moan escaped their mouths, as they deepened the kiss.

It was heaven.


	5. Beneath the Surface: Epilogue

**Chapter Five: Epilogue**

_This was fun. But all good things must come to an end. :(((_

_In the meantime, watch as I equate a bra with characterization. You may crown me King of the Intarwebz now, plz._

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

A week after the Grand Lachryma Event, as some had taken to calling it, Lucy and Erza found themselves in the ice cream shop, happily drinking a single milkshake with two straws. They sipped it straight down to the bottom. The girls sat back, letting out a sigh in unison.

"That was delicious," Lucy said.

"Indeed. Are you ready?" Erza asked.

Lucy sighed, "Must we?"

"You promised."

"...yeah."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Terasu sat in his cell, grumbling to himself. Years, huh... They had given him years of imprisonment, for what he had done. He would have saved the world, from their stupidity, from their destruction of it. They would have watched it crumble, doing nothing. He had tried to take action!

Bah...

He sighed, laying down. He would get out, eventually. His lab may have been destroyed, but there were ways around that. He had all of the knowledge, still...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Hey, maybe we can teach it songs."

"Hrmm... maybe. It looks kind of stupid."

"UNIT IS NOT STUPID."

The villagers picked up the strange object, "Ohhh... this thing is _so _cool."

"UNIT LOVES YOU. PLEASE TAKE ME HOME WITH YOU."

"Okay! Do you know any pop songs?"

"UNIT... DOES NOT."

"We've got a lot to teach you, then!"

"Men, accordions at the ready!"

Half a dozen men pulled out accordions and, as one, began to play. Unit's eyes flickered, registering the sounds.

"UNIT LOVES THIS TOWN."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"So, Erza and Lucy, huh?" Elfman said.

"Yeah," Gajeel said.

"I walked in on them," Natsu added.

"REALLY!?" Elfman shouted.

"Yup," Natsu said, with a grin.

"That must be amazing!" Elfman roared.

"Natsu, my man, you've got to tell me where they live," Macao said.

"Has your wife approved?" Mirajane asked, a look of killer intent on her face.

"N-no!"

"Then I suggest you four _shush_," Mirajane hissed, "Or I'll be forced to take action."

Elfman's eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"

Levy, Cana, Juvia, and Evergreen leaned forward.

"We would," Cana said, slamming down her ale.

The boys gulped and slowly backed away.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"I kind of like this one. It goes with my eyes."

"Well, this one goes with your hair."

"Oh... that red is sexy."

"Yeah."

"Are you drooling?"

"A little."

"You shouldn't do that in public," Erza harrumphed.

"Sorry! Just imagine me in that!"

Erza froze, then appeared to be gazing off into the distance.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Hey, that tickles... Oh, stop, Lucy, you're just squeezing for the fun of it."

"I can't help it, they're beautiful."

"I'll let you play with them more after you snap it. I want to know what it feels like."

"Alright," Lucy sighed.

Finally, she clasped the bra. Erza stood up, then turned about, sighing gently.

"You alright? Do you like it?"

Erza looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the dark red bra after adjusting it a touch. She smiled.

"I like it."

Lucy stared at her, blushing furiously, steepling her fingers. Erza glanced at her, curious.

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Well... it has been a week."

Erza glanced back over to Lucy, and did a double-take. There stood her lover, clothes around her feet.

"I want to... try a few things."

**THE END...?**

_Coming quite soon... "Under the Masks"_

_There was a peak, just a little slip._

_But now she's going to shatter the mask._

_The world shall see her face._

_And it shall tremble, when it sees the madness in her eyes...  
_


	6. Under the Mask: Diving Back In

**"Under the Mask"**

**Chapter One: Diving Back In**

_Oh, look, I'm back. Blame Ocil, for he is a terrible person. Also, he paid me a dollar. :D I'm a whore._

_Unlike the sequel, this will feature a lot more mature themes, thus the M rating. SOME people just get a little bit crazy, and not all of it's in the wonderful, sexual way. _

_As this "series", starting with Beneath the Surface, is a __**slight**__ bit different from the central canon. Beneath the Surface was after Fighting Festival. This fic takes place right after Oracion Seis. The __**slight**__ differences is that I'm shoving the Arrival of Gildartz back a little bit, since that's probably going to start a new plot. I dunno, Gildartz hasn't shown up amidst the planning of this tale..._

_On to the fic!_

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy sat on her bed, her legs spread and dangling a bit, almost perfectly still, aside from the slight twitches and jerks she gave. She was not in the least bit quiet, however. Every second was another sigh, another little gasp of pleasure. She arched her back, letting a moan slip. The pleasure continued from the red-haired angel kneeling in front of her, her tongue a blessing from on high... Finally, she fell back, with a scream, giving a subtle jerk every now and then. She gasped for air amidst her moans, as Erza sat back, licking her lips.

"That... that was..."

Lucy rolled over, her mind not able to finish the sentence. Erza climbed onto the bed beside her, smiling. Lucy curled up against her, gently sighing. Erza delicately sifted through her hair, after delivering a small kiss to her forehead. Lucy hummed, gently, slowly relaxing and stretching back out.

"Mmm... after all that... with the Oracion Seis...," Lucy started.

Erza nodded, giving a slight hum of agreement.

Lucy laid a hand across Erza's waist, giving a slight sigh, "I bet you're wound up... pretty tight, huh?"

Erza gave her a grin, "Well, yes."

Lucy began inching her way down, down, down, to return the favor...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, HOTHEAD!?"

"I SAID YOU HAD THE BRAINS OF AN ICEBERG! HEAR ME, NOW!?"

"Oi, both you idiots knock it off," Gajeel growled.

"BUTT OUT, METAL HEAD!" Gray and Natsu roared.

"...What did you say?"

They glared back at one another, their element pouring off of them in their anger. A few yards away, Mirajane sighed, from behind the bar. Reedus glanced over at her, as did Elfman.

"Erza usually stops them before they can get this far," Reedus noted, quietly.

"Ever since she and Lucy began dating...," Mirajane trailed off.

"Yeah...," Elfman said, a sigh of longing in his voice.

Mirajane whirled about, towards him, "What was that about?"

"N...nothing..."

Elfman dodged two bullets at once, the first being his sister's scrutiny, the second being the shard of ice which he just narrowly managed to duck under. The shard pierced the wall; Elfman glanced up at it, then back at Gray. He tore off his shirt, growling.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW REAL MEN FIGHT!"

Three seconds later, he was upside down against the wall.

"Oh, boy," Mirajane said, retreating beneath the bar.

Reedus, for a moment, attempted to dive behind the bar, before he realized how badly his giant torso was getting in the way. With a mutter of distress, he went elsewhere to hide.

Gajeel grabbed Natsu and Gray roughly by their hair and smacked their heads together.

"METAL HEAD, HUH!?" he roared.

"MORE LIKE..." Gray started.

"METAL DUMBASS!" Natsu roared.

Fire and ice came up to greet Gajeel lovingly, in the face. The metal Dragon Slayer flew back with a growl of pain. He immediately recovered, picked up the chair beside Cana, who shifted to the side, looking a tad worried, and the Slayer tossed the chair at the two of them. Gray leaped to the side, before Natsu punched it to shards, fire consuming the shrapnel. Natsu grinned, toothily.

Makarov grinned as the battle progressed. Sure, they were rowdy, but they were all good kids. Such fun they were having, he thought with a laugh. Metal darts impaled themselves near his feet and he cringed, sweat forming at his brow. Maybe being rowdy wasn't _all_ it was cracked up to be...

Gajeel landed a few feet away from Makarov, his arm becoming a club. Natsu smashed down nearby, grinning. Wendy shrieked from behind a nearby pillar, then rushed over to behind the table Makarov was sitting on.

"Wanting a fight, eh? I'm all fired up!" Natsu cackled.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and brought his club down towards Natsu with lightning speed. Natsu slid to the side, lighting his arms on fire as he went, whirled around and slashed out at the club. Gajeel took a step back, knocking into Makarov's table.

A moment later, two giant hands snatched up the Dragon Slayers. Makarov glared at the two.

"Watch out for Wendy. She's new and unused to this place. If she gets hurt..."

The hands pulled both of the Slayers closer to Makarov's face, "_You_ get hurt _worse_."

"Yes, sir, Makarov, sir!" Gajeel and Natsu sounded off.

They immediately rushed over to the bar, trying to be unnoticed. The fight cooled down, eventually, as all the Fairy Tail brawls did. Gray sat on Natsu's right side, with a sigh of relief.

"Put some clothes on, ice cubes for brains!" Natsu snapped.

"What did you say?" Gray growled.

"Don't start it back over," Mirajane said, "I've still gotta clean up the stains from five minutes ago."

Elfman gave them a murderous look. Each shrugged it off, until they glanced over to see a slightly _more_ murderous look aimed at them from Makarov, who then turned his attention back to the slightly scared Wendy.

"Then what?" Gray asked, "Cuz I'm pretty sure these two morons will start another fight if there's not _something_ going on."

Mirajane, Elfman, and Reedus (who was now sporting a few bandages) seemed to ponder this carefully for a moment. After a few moments of scrubbing the bar, Fairy Tail's poster girl stood up, her face brightened by an idea.

"Poetry contest!" she said.

"...what?" Natsu said.

"Oh, crap," Gray muttered.

"Oh, yes," Gajeel said, grinning toothily.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Two men of similar ages (one with blonde hair, the other with black) in backpacking gear were steadily making their way up a particularly challenging trail. Up a steep, slippery slope they climbed, making the best use of what little gear they had and their surroundings. With no magic to speak of, the journey was difficult, but all the more satisfying when they entered the cave.

"You sure the treasure's still here?" the blonde man asked.

"Positive," the black haired man said, "I set it here, myself."

"Fifty-fifty, mate?"

"Of course, man... Ya gotta get that ring for your future wife, right?"

"Heh, she'll love the one I picked out for her."

They ignited their torches and carefully made their way into the cave... For about a half-hour, they traversed, exploring the cave, the black-haired man making the best of his memory in order to get to the treasure. Slowly, they creeped down a path, where the turn... hm...? Was that... light? Why would there be light in the cave? No one should be here! This cave was so well-hidden... no one knew about it. Carefully, getting their knives out, they stalked around the corner.

"You really needn't bother creeping," a sly, female voice said, "I already knew you'd be coming here. I knew it as soon as I met you."

Their first instinct was to run; they had family to think of, and this person was obviously powerful and possibly deranged. Then their brains began to feel muddled... sleepy... happy, even... The voice was so soothing... the daggers and venom so present in it before seemed laughable, just a pretense... This was just a lovely little girl...

The men turned the corner, to see a girl of unusual tan, approximately sixteen, with a fairly flat chest. Her head tilted, she looked at the men.

"You are both awfully handsome... come closer...," she cooed.

The treasure hunters obeyed, without question.

"Young, dumb, and handsome," she whispered.

For a second, they both felt a flicker of fear as the two men stepped out of the shadows behind the strange girl, then all the fear, along with everything else, was drained right out of them. The girl looked at them, her eyes glinting with something dark and predatory... The men closed their eyes, slowly, never to open them again.

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

The two men who had appeared with the strange girl walked out to the entrance, hefting the chest between them. The girl followed along, a wide grin on her face.

"Ya' know," the younger of the two men said, "I like to think fondly back on the good old days. Back when we worked for the doc."

"They were good enough days," the older man said, gruffly.

"Those days were _great_, Enka."

"Well, I promised you those days would soon return, Diez," the girl said, giggling, "And they will. I've almost gotten enough energy."

"That's awesome, Ven!" Diez said.

"...Wonderful. To listen to that babbling fool once more. Oh, joy of joys. Oh, happy day," Enka grumbled.

"You liked them. You know it," Venny sniggered.

"Bah."

Carefully, ever so slowly, they climbed down the mountain, the chest kept safe the whole way down.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza set down a plate of sandwiches on Lucy's blanket-covered lap, and they gave each other a loving smile, as Erza settled in under the covers next to Lucy, getting close to her. Lucy picked up hers and took a bite, relishing in the flavor. She took in a deep breath, and Erza smiled, watching as her bare chest moved. Lucy continued eating, before glancing over at Erza. She stopped completely, then set her sandwich down, feeling self-conscious, absently crossing her arms.

"Is there something on me?" Lucy asked.

Erza tutted, pushing Lucy's arms away, "Lucy, you really must work on your self-esteem."

"Well, why were you staring?"

"Because I enjoy your beauty..."

Lucy looked down at herself, made a slightly disgusted face, then glanced over at Erza. Her eyes traced Erza's body, examining every lovely curve, noting the glistening effect on her body. It made her sigh, feeling oh so jealous of her lover.

"You're way more beautiful."

"To you, perhaps. But to me, you are perfection, Lucy. And every day, it gets a little better."

Lucy laid her head on Erza's shoulder, blushing, with a content smile on her face, "Thank you."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The three strange bandits from the cave set down their plundered loot in the center of the clearing. Venny fiddled with the lock, before sighing in annoyance.

"One of you, break it," she said.

The older man snorted, before swinging his spear through the air with precision. The lock fell apart, and Enka replaced his weapon. Venny glanced at him, satisfied, before she threw up the top of the chest.

"Oh, to have a woman with a chest as large as that," Diez sighed, dramatically.

"Shut up," Venny snapped, her eyes like daggers.

"So, what's the loot?" Enka asked, interrupting what may have degenerated into a fight.

"A few million jewels. Just what we'll need," Venny said, grinning, "For when Terasu is free."

"I'm sure he'll swiftly put it to use in a plan that results in us nearly dying an explosion again," Enka grumbled.

"Hey, we were doing good until you guys failed to break that stupid LachryDoll head," Diez said.

"If you hadn't been seen-"

"If _you_ had beaten Natsu-"

"If _you_ had beaten Lucy-"

"ENOUGH!" Venny snarled, "You know I don't like hearing about that whorish cow."

"Unless you're talking about gutting her and feeding her to the other chick, of course," Diez muttered.

"What was that?" Venny snapped.

"Nothing, mother," Diez said, whistling innocently.

"Ugh," Enka groaned, "Not this again..."

Everything was silent for a little while, as Venny sorted absentmindedly through the spoils. Enka sat, his legs crossed, his eyes closed. He carefully examined his spearhead, held it up, testings its weight, even giving it a bit of twirl, before finally replacing it in its sheath. Diez quickly let his mind swim through a sea of fantasies involving hot, lesbian women. After a quarter-hour of this passed, Venny whirled towards Diez and glared.

"_Must_ you focus on such disgusting things _so loudly_. I can see and hear every bit of that porno in your mind, you filthy pervert," Venny snapped.

"Hey, you like it, you know it," Diez said, in a pseudo-suave manner.

"OH, FUCK YOU. I will murder _that cow_, myself."

"No need to get testy," Diez said, holding out his hands in a "cool it" manner, "Why are _you_ so pissed off at them? Lucy beat me by herself. Natsu beat Enka on his own. Lucy and Erza had to gang up on you. It's really not a big deal."

"They _pissed me off_, that's enough."

"What, did their better-than-yours boobs deeply offend you?"

A dagger sprouted in the tree, just to the side of Diez's head. He winced, then glanced over at the thrower of said knife. Venny sat there, glaring at him, fire in her eyes and a second dagger in her hand.

"Run that by me again. Please."

"Nothing."

Venny hissed, tossing the other dagger. Diez yelped, jumping to the side. He looked over at the tree, and found the dagger vibrating, firmly lodged in where his crotch had been. He gulped. Enka snorted.

"Why would you aim for _that_?"

"Cut the head off the snake, and the body shall die with it."

"...Why do you keep such _distressing things _locked in your memory?" Diez asked, staring at the girl with utter terror written on his face.

"It's the best kind of warfare."

"You two are bothersome. I'm sure we could get a lot more accomplished without your bickering. We may have even secured your benefactor, the good doctor."

"My benefactor? You could say that," Venny said, grinning.

"...Since when have you been so incredibly creepy?" Diez asked.

"I have been roughly the same since Terasu created me."

"Oh, no wonder you're so batshit," Diez said, "Like doctor, like monster!"

"You are... a creation?"

"What? You two never knew?"

"Never knew what?" Enka asked, dread forming in pit of his stomach.

"I suppose not even I should've known, but since I can read minds... it's not like he could hide it from me. All the memories you have are false."

"...All of them?"

"Until you met Terasu, of course, at which point they started becoming true. You never had a wife and child. Diez, you never had a lover. They never existed. All of it was invented so that, should anyone examine you mentally, they wouldn't discover the truth."

"We're LachryDolls," Diez said, his eyes wide and his breath short.

"Advanced, better, and with a lot of flesh-craft involved, but yes. We are LachryDolls. Puppets formed with metal and given life by Lachryma. Each of us given a personality by our false memories, we were made out to be true humans. The doctor was a genius. He was one step away from creating life itself, with the dragon. With his work, he could make us real individuals as well. That is why we must free him, and swiftly," Venny said.

"...I quit."

Diez and Venny looked towards Enka, the first more surprised than the former. The spear-wielder stood up, wielding his weapon, the head of which had changed.

"What?" Diez asked.

"Very simple," Enka said, "I. Quit. Terasu couldn't trust us with the knowledge of how we came to be? I can't trust him. Period."

He started walking into the forest. Diez held up his hands, before Venny shushed him.

"Let him leave if he wants. He shall soon learn what it means to be in the human world as something incompatible with them."

"...I guess. Hope he gets back alright," Diez said.

"No worries. My mind is linked with both of yours. I will keep track of him. When the lost puppy wants to returns to its owner, I'll lure him back."

Venny looked at her, his eye twitching, "...you creep the _piss_ out of me, sometimes."

"You love it, you know it."

"..._yeah_, something like that."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"To win the fight, I'll use my fist. My fury punches will have them losing their lunches," Mirajane read, "From Natsu!"

"...I said fiery, not fury!"

"My mistake. It was difficult reading it. The next one is from...Gray!"

Mirajane looked over it for a moment, then blinked, confused. Elfman crossed his arms, chuckling. Gray looked down, his face getting green.

"My icy frost will win the day. With my intelligence and wit... And it ends there."

"Well, ya see..."

"The moron started stripping. By the time I reminded him of the poetry contest, he probably didn't have enough time to put on his clothes to finish it," Elfman said.

"Shut up, you dumbass animal," Gray snapped.

"Well, let's look at Gajeel's, as the final piece," Mirajane said.

Gajeel grinned, his teeth glinting. Natsu and Gray looked down, embarrassed.

"Hair like the snow in the arctic land, eyes like the water by the beach sand. With a curvy bod, she's got the gold. With a dollish face, she's head of the fold. Mirajane, the true Fairy Queen. Mirajane, the sweetest teen."

Mirajane looked over at Gajeel, who grinned back, thumbs up.

"Gajeel wins!"

"Suck-up!"

"No fair, he's a songwriter!" Natsu said.

"I say we make him sing it," Gray said.

Gajeel glanced over at Gray, his eyes red with murderous intent. In moments, however, the whole of Fairy Tail was chanting for Gajeel to sing his poem. Gritting his teeth, he stomped over to the platform. Mirajane handed him the paper, which he took with a snarl.

"Thanks, doll, for declaring me the winner, now close your ears before the bomb drops," he muttered.

Mirajane blushed, "Thanks for the compliment."

Gajeel shrugged, "No problem. Now run, girl, if you value your hearing."

"Couldn't be that bad," Mirajane said, smiling.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"It was terrible," Mirajane hissed, clawing at her ears.

"Told you," Gajeel muttered, leaning against the bar, "Not my fault you didn't listen. Or, rather, _did_."

Natsu and Gray rolled along the floor passed his feet, laughing furiously. His hands twitched with the malicious intent of a serial killer, and his eyes glinted with murder.

"The poem was lovely, in and of itself, but..."

"Yeah, I know," Gajeel said, "Iron vocal chords don't give you a great ability to sing. Just a sexy voice."

Mirajane looked to the side, snickering, as she wiped down the bartable. A moment later, Gajeel found a very large, very bestial arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Hit on my sis again," Elfman whispered, "And I hit on you."

"That sounds delightful, but I don't dig guys."

"Not what I meant and you know it!"

"Then think your statements through before you speak."

Elfman let out the frustrated grunt of a brother trying desperately to do the right thing and failing, before stomping off with a "I'm warning you" glare aimed at Gajeel.

"Ignore him. He's always chasing off any boy who looks at me twice," Mirajane said, chuckling.

"So, Gajeel, after that positively _stunning_ performance, do you still say you're the victor?" Gray said, patting Gajeel on the back.

"I'll murder you in your sleep. They won't even be able to find a weapon. I can do that kind of thing," Gajeel hissed, his arm becoming a blade.

"Yeah, you'd have to sneak up on us if you wanted to beat us, since you can't do it in an actual face-to-face fight."

"Look, you got lucky back then, punk," Gajeel said.

"Wanna bet?" Natsu demanded, fire erupting from his nose.

"Yeah. Without your stupid _cat_," Gajeel spat, "You couldn't beat me."

"...Where's Happy?" Natsu asked, looking around.

"Oh, he ran off after Charle. She was sleepy," Wendy said, spinning around on a barstool.

"After... Charle...?" Natsu asked, utterly confused.

"...That's just disturbing," Gray muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, it's time to face facts. Your cat. Is after Wendy's cat."

"Her name is Charle!" Wendy said, harumphing.

Gajeel ruffled her hair, then turned to a positively _fuming_ Natsu.

"He's abandoned you, I'm afraid," Gajeel said.

Natsu was immediately in Gajeel's face, fire burning in his eyes.

"That's it, I am going to _beat the hell_ out of you!" Natsu shouted.

"Tomorrow!" Makarov said.

"Why tomorrow?" Gajeel barked.

"Because it's almost dinnertime, and I'd like for our pin-up, I mean... poster girl, to not be forced to scrub for another hour."

Gajeel and Natsu glared at one another, clearly about to toss blows despite the master's warning, before taking a simultaneous step back. The image of Makarov picking the pair of them was clearly fresh on their mind...

"Tomorrow, then, I'll kick your ass," Natsu said, "..._Again_."

"You wish, firefly," Gajeel chuckled.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Erza, why do you insist we bathe after dinner...?"

"Because, Lucy, that is the best time for bonding."

"With other girls! And I'm not comfortable being naked around them."

"Lucy, don't be silly. We must bond with all of our friends," Erza said, "And being naked..."

"...Around your friends assures them you are confident in yourself and in them, ensuring that the both of you will bond together all the better," Lucy recited.

Lucy and Erza looked around at the completely empty bathing area. They had yet to put in any soap or shampoo... the water was nice and clear. Lucy stared at Erza, her eyes getting a bit glazed-over.

"Lucy, are you alright...?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded, grinning, "We're alone. And I doubt anyone will arrive anytime soon... Most of the girls are probably still eating dinner."

Erza smiled, mischeviously, "Lucy, I hardly expected you to... think of such things."

Lucy kissed Erza softly, then broke apart from her, "It'll be fun..."

Lucy gently nipped Erza's neck, her hand sliding down, down, down, along her side, pausing only to gently cup her breast, eliciting a quick gasp from Erza, before it continued on, down, down, down, into the warmth. Erza's eyes widened, as she gasped in surprise. Gently, ever gently, Lucy began to slide... The Stellar Spirit mage leaned forward, gently biting Erza's neck, eliciting further moans from the lovely Titania...

Erza's moans continued getting steadily louder, reaching a crescendo with a gasp of "OHHHHHH!" and a violent shudder. She practically fell limp in Heartphilia's arms, falling forward against her.

"Oh my."

"Wow, she really brought it in."

"I'm certain my brother would give his left arm for this."

"I... really wasn't expecting this."

"...Juvia must protect my Gray from these harlots..."

Lucy looked behind her, a look of terror adorning her face. At the edge of the bath stood Levy (her hands over her mouth), Cana (grinning, obviously a touch drunk), Mirajane (blushing furiously), and Juvia (aggravation apparent).

"...........meep."

"Oh. Hm. Hello. My apologies for our incredibly inappropriate display," Erza said, amidst attempts to catch her breath.

"...We won't say anything if you don't say anything," Levy said.

"Thank goodness Wendy was out looking for Charle," Mirajane said.

Horror struck deep at Lucy, at the sheer thought of the little girl almost having stumbled in on them like that. Erza blinked, then her eyes went wide.

"Oh my," Erza muttered, "That would've been..."

"Scarring?" Mirajane said.

"A learning experience," Cana declared, fumbling over her words a bit.

"Terrifying," Lucy whispered.

"Well, Juvia intend to bathe, so... please continue your intimate acts in a place where Juvia will not be forced to watch."

"Yes, of course. We'll start bathing, now," Lucy said, rushed.

There was the occasional mutter of "stupid harlots" throughout the bath from Juvia, but the rest of the bath was fortunately lacking in any references to the terribly awkward moment.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Enka walked through the city he had stumbled upon barely three hours ago, his hands deep in his pockets. One held the folded photo of what he had thought was his family; the other gripped the spear-head firmly. He looked about, hoping to find a potential place to stay for the night. He'd need a few places to stop in at. A hotel would be wonderful for him at this point... With the handful of Jewels he had snagged from the loot, he could make a few night's rent, without having to kill anyone.

Not a great start to the journey, but not a bad one.

Enka continued walking through the slowly-cooling night, his senses sharp. A small cry caught his attention. Not a single human around him so much as gave a jerk of recognition, the slightest twitch of understanding. Were humans really this dull...? Enka continued on, his pace quickened. The source of the cry was getting closer... He turned his head down the alleyway. It was dark, he knew, but it wasn't until now that he properly understood how good his vision was. Not a single civilian did a double-take as they passed it by. But he... he could see it...

It wasn't something he wished he hadn't.


	7. Under the Mask: On the Move

**Chapter Two: On the Move**

_:DDDDDD_

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The mighty Titania, in little other than a robe, walked into the kitchen area, where she prepared for herself a bowl of cereal. The dull rattle of dry cereal was followed up by the splash of cold milk. A clank of dishes rattling about landed Erza with a nice, clean-ish spoon. She sat down at the table, still a little bleary-eyed. A few bites through her cereal, she looked up to see Mirajane, Levy, Charle, and Wendy. The young girl was happily eating away at her plate of eggs and bacon, Charle's head barely visible (as the cat was apparently napping on Wendy's lap). Mirajane and Levy, their plates clean, seemed to be trying to occupy themselves.

"Good morning," Erza said.

They returned the greeting and looked at one another, nervously. Erza didn't quite catch the glance, as she had returned to her cereal.

"Erza?" Mirajane asked.

"Hm?"

"We... being myself, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana, and a few of the others," Levy began, "decided it would be best if you and Lucy were to take Wendy shopping."

"Shopping?" Erza asked, curiously.

"I need new clothes," Wendy said, smiling.

"Ah," Erza said, a spoonful of cereal inches from her mouth, "Well, Lucy shall love today."

"That's good," Mirajane said, smiling.

Erza took a bite, chewed for a moment, gulped it down, and looked at the others, a slow frown developing. The spoon pointed at Mirajane, almost accusatively.

"Mirajane?"

"Yes?"

"Since when did a group not involving the matron of the dorm make a decision regarding delegating duties?" Erza deadpanned.

Mirajane, sweating furiously, chuckled, "Ummm... we..."

"Well, it was mostly decided on the basis of "not it"," Levy said.

"...Beg pardon?" Erza asked.

"Oh, it is a way that Cana introduced to us all. She noted that, since you and Lucy weren't present, you weren't able to declare yourselves... not it...," Mirajane trailed off.

Erza and Mirajane stared, the first's expression slowly becoming more aggravated, while the second's became more frightened, sweating bullets. Mirajane erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, it's rather silly, I know!" Mirajane said.

Levy leaned forward, "What's equally silly is when _silly dorm matrons_ do _silly things _in the_ bathing area_. Silly. Huh?"

Erza bit her lip, her eyes narrowing to the side, now sweating bullets herself, Mirajane and Levy glaring.

"What's so silly?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry yourself about," Mirajane said, gently patting the girl on the head.

Erza finished her bowl of cereal in silence, then left the kitchen area, hurriedly. Her prediction was correct. Lucy was quite happy with the idea of shopping, even if supposedly just for the little one...

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

"Erza, do I look good in this?"

"Marvelous."

A few moments later.

"How about this?"

"Wonderful."

A few more moments later, amidst Erza's foot-tapping and Charle sighing.

"Does this look good?"

"Yes. Now, then, can we please start shopping for _Wendy_, like we're supposed to be doing?"

Lucy sighed, "Oh, alright..."

Wendy giggled, "Lucy, you're silly."

Erza visibly tensed up, much to Lucy's confusion. The moment passed, Lucy changed back, and they resumed shopping, this time in the _Little_ Girl's section of the store.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Can I go try on something?" Lucy asked, gently pulling on Erza's sleeve.

"Oh, alright," Erza said, "I'll have to stay here with Wendy, though."

Lucy grinned, "Of course. I'll try to make it fast, but I dunno if I'll find something I really like."

"Conserve your money, Lucy," Erza warned, lightly, before turning back towards Wendy.

Lucy rushed off, perhaps just as giddy as Wendy, who was just discovering the wonders a clothing store held for those of the female persuasion...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy sat in the changing room, sliding into a skirt. With a little struggle and much grunting, she managed to get it past her rump and around her waist. A few seconds later, the door opened. Lucy nearly screamed, but it caught in her throat.

"Y-you... I th-thought...."

"That I was dead...?" Venny said, lowly, holding up a key, "No, no.... In fact, we're stronger than before."

Lucy tried to scream, but found her mind blocking her. Venny grinned, slowly sliding her tongue across her lips.

"Mmmm... I can smell your fear..."

Lucy shivered, holding her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in fear.

"Hm? What's this?" Venny said, looking at her skirt, "What? Found that your ass is too big, you stupid cow?"

She stared at Lucy, who almost looked infuriated. A brow quirked, she smirked, before a disgusted look came to her face.

"Really? Slut. _Fucking_ in the public bathroom. I'm not sure if you wanted to get caught or if you were just stupid," Venny said, waving her finger "no" at Lucy.

Lucy blushed furiously, narrowing her eyes at Venny, who just looked back at her, smugly.

"Given how much of a stupid cow you are, either one is possible enough," Venny half-sneered.

The Stellar Spirit Mage reached down for her Keys, only to find that they were on the skirt on the floor... which was now beneath Venny's foot. She looked up at Venny, fear in her eyes. Malice danced in Venny's eyes.

"I could kill you, right now," Venny hissed.

Her hand became a blur. Five daggers sprouted in the wall around Lucy's head. She would've screamed again, had it not been for that... mental block... what magic was this...?! Lucy clutched at her throat, starting to cry.

"Oh, does the little baby miss her _whore-mother_?" Venny snapped.

Finally, the girl attempted to stand, before Venny kicked her square in the chest. Lucy, unable to make even a sound, fell back against the wall, her face screwing up in the pain of it all...

"Mmmm... I do so love pain. Inducing it, getting it. I'm not too picky," she whispered, with all the delicacy of a snake wooing its victim before it struck.

She pulled out one of the knives and slid it lightly across Lucy's skin, drawing a very small line of blood, "Being defeated... especially by some big-chested, know-it-all, bimbo? That humiliates me... makes me out to be some kind of fool..."

Venny pulled back the dagger, twirled it around, and slammed the hilt into Lucy's gut, prompting a massive gasp of pain, as more tears welled up.

"_I am not a fool_."

Lucy bent over, gasping for air... She sat up, blinking away tears, to see... nothing... The daggers were gone. The Keys were still there... The door was shut, even locked... She looked around, confused, scratching her head.

"What... what happened...?" she whispered.

The images of Venny flashed through her head, but they were fuzzy, almost incapable of really recollecting... Lucy held herself, shivering, feeling so horrified. Those words reverberated back through her head.

_"I. AM. NOT. A. FOOL."_

For a minute, Lucy sat there, trying not to cry, but failing...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Wendy opened the door, shyly. She crossed her arms, trying not to appear shy, but she was clearly unsuccessful, which Erza picked up on.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to," Erza said, smiling lightly.

Wendy gave a slight smile, showing off the fancy-looking dress. Bright-yellow in color with white patterns, it was decked out in several dozen frills, around the shoulders, wrists, legs, ankles, edge of the skirt, waist, etc...

"I... I kind of like it... but it's..."

"It's perfect," Charle said.

"But isn't it... I dunno..."

"Frilly?" Erza asked.

"And scratchy," Wendy muttered.

"Well, it's something you'll deal with on... special occasions," Charle said, her arms crossed.

Wendy sighed, "I guess..."

Charle nodded, her whiskers twitching. Erza sighed, rolling her eyes. Lucy would've enjoyed this at least a bit more... Erza looked back, spotting movement, and there was her blonde-haired lover, steadily approaching them, something in her eye... Something like... fear. Erza's blood ran cold, and she immediately rushed over to her beloved.

"What's wrong?" Erza demanded, adrenaline rushing.

"She's back," Lucy whispered.

Erza blinked, looking down at Lucy, "Who's back?"

"Venny."

Erza snorted, "We'll beat her, Lucy. Why? What happened?"

Lucy buried her head in Erza's chest, "I don't want to... talk about it..."

Erza gently patted her younger lover, "It's okay... you don't have to... we'll get out of here, quickly..."

She turned to Wendy, "You've selected about six pairs of clothes, correct?"

"Yes, miss Erza, why? Is Lucy getting sick?"

"Something like that," Erza said under her breath, then, "Let's grab the clothes, pay for them, and get out of here. Quickly."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

_**...the previous night...**_

The hooded thug coughed and sputtered, trying to suck in a deep enough gasp of air to satisfy his body, but there was too much pressure on his throat... This man, who came out of nowhere... Why was he so strong!?

"Why do you do this?" Enka hissed, pulling the man back then slamming him against the wall again, before dropping him.

"Wh... why...?"

Enka's foot found a firm place in the man's gut. The man wheezed in shock and pain. Enka snarled, glaring down at the man.

"Why, damn you!? Why... would you _take pleasure_ in this? Almost killing a girl so much weaker than you after _debasing her_ in such ways?! WHY?!"

The thug gurgled, his eyes rolling. Enka dropped him again, and watched him for a minute. The thug looked down, incapable of speech. Rage _burning_ in Enka's eyes, the spear-wielder slashed out with his trusted weapon. It was not a quick slash. The thug felt the pain of so many barbs digging into his throat for a full minute, before the spear finally rended his head from his shoulders, and all was nothing...

Enka glanced over to the alley entrance to see the fleeing form of the girl. Hmph. Whatever.

These humans... they derived so much joy, so much pleasure, from one set course in life, no matter how destructive to oneself or others the course was. Well, theirs was a course of violence, sex, and greed. Enka's course... was just the violence.

"Life, to me, will be one big fight."

He looked up, his spear in the shape of a crescent moon, energy crackling about it.

"My first round? Definitely... Natsu."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"After I worked my magic on one of the shop floozies to get the key, I broke into Lucy's dressing room, and _would you please stop that?_"

"What?" Diez demanded, with a shrug, "You're saying all the best lines from my favorite movies!"

"I _did not _have sex with the shop girls, nor did I even _consider_ Lucy in a sexual way."

"Not in my mind," Diez said, a glazed look in his eye.

A dagger sprouted in the ground between Diez's feet. He glanced down, with a sigh.

"Must you?" Diez asked.

Venny sighed, "Now that I've told you how my part of the plan, thus far, has gone, it's time for you to get prepared. There's fun to be had, especially for me..."

Diez gave Venny a slightly creeped-out look, before the pair of them rushed out.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza, Lucy, Charle, and Wendy arrived at the guild hall to see a huge mass of people, gathered in a somewhat circular formation. Lucy arched a brow, while Erza sighed and Wendy jumped up and down, trying to see what the excitement was about.

"Lucy, take Wendy and Charle to the dorm. I have a bad feeling about who is in the circle...," Erza said.

Lucy nodded, giving a light smile to Erza, who returned it quickly. The three rushed over to the girl's dorm, while Erza stalked over to the gathering.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the various guild members chanted.

Erza quickly made it to the inside of the ring, where she saw Natsu and Gajeel standing, ready to launch a deadly series of blows, their element "flaring" about them, as it were. Gajeel grinned, his iron melding, until it finally solidified into an enormous, _incredibly_ dangerous looking club. Natsu's fire faded for a moment. He almost looked confused. Then with an almost "gotcha" grin, the fire roared from his elbows, sending him (specifically his fist) straight into Gajeel's face. The Iron Dragon Slayer reeled back, then delivered a crushing blow to Natsu's side, sending him spiralling to the side.

Down into the middle of the fight crashed Gray, ice magic whirling about him.

"Knock it off, now," he said, his eyes alight with magic.

Natsu and Gajeel stood up, glaring.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"You kidding?" Natsu asked.

"Did your brain freeze over?" Gajeel continued.

"Shut up, both of you," Erza snapped, "Gray, what's the problem?"

"There's been an attack in the city," Gray said, his voice dead, "Makarov wants the entire guild inside. _Now._"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Makarov stood in the middle of the guild hall, in his full-on Giant form. The guild members filed in, quickly, each one seeming as scared as the last.

"There is... something deeply disturbing to happen, as of late," Makarov said, "An entire family was murdered, in our city, without our knowledge until well after it occurred."

"How did this happen?" Erza demanded, her voice ringing through the hall.

"It is unknown. The victims...," even in his shadowy giant form, the way he cringed gave away his feelings, "Their minds were entirely gone."

"Dissection?" Reedus asked.

"No, different. The actual energies of the mind, the magical signature which gives life to the brain... was completely gone. It shouldn't be possible."

"It would require incredibly strong mind-related magic," Mirajane said.

"Not to mention a _twisted_ mind," Elfman added, with a snort.

Erza stood there, completely stunned, before whispering, "Lucy... was right..."

She stood there, for a moment more, before taking a step back and looking up at the mighty Makarov, terrified, "It's Venny!"

"Venny?" Makarov asked.

"One of the three mysterious figures who were working with Doctor Terasu," Erza said, "Lucy swears she saw Venny today. The girl is obviously deranged and possesses magic that was capable of reading my mind last time we met. I am unaware of how much her magic has been amplified since then."

"...This girl killed an entire family," Makarov said.

"I believe she is capable of such an act," Erza said, recalling the horrifying killing intent in the girl's eyes.

"Not only this, but she forced the father to kill the mother, then his own children. Afterwards, it's apparent that she made him commit suicide. The only reason we knew it _wasn't_ what it looked like... was the magical readings being so high and the signature. Whatever this girl is...," Makarov started.

"She's a monster," Erza said, shaking.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Oh, the things that man called me as I forced him to stab his wife," Venny said, sighing in ecstasy.

"You're sick," Diez replied.

"Oh, you like it. I can tell. You're attracted to us, because we're the only family you know," Venny said, slyly.

She wrinkled her nose a moment later.

"What? Saw all the 'incestual thoughts', as it were?" Diez asked.

"...You're disgusting."

"Good, we agree on having a negative opinion on one another. Why do we hang out?"

"Because I soothe your loneliness and your power is suitable to my needs."

"Ouch."

"Yes, yes, now go. You have a job to do."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The entire guild spread out across the town, appearing to simply be roaming about, until one caught the paranoid glint in their eye, or the slight catch in their voice. Until evening hit, all the guild searched for hints. The evening wore on, and eventually the guild went to sleep, until only a tiny handful of the members were stalking the city.

Erza was one of the later ones to give up, but she did not find her partner fast asleep. Instead, Lucy sat on their bed, wearing nothing. Erza, usually turned on by the sight of Lucy in any state of undress, felt no excitement of any kind at the sight of Lucy, hunched on the side of the bed, shivering ever so slightly. Erza exquipped out of her clothes and sat beside Lucy, quickly wrapping her arms around her.

"Lucy... are you alright...? You're shivering? Are you cold?"

"No... not cold..."

"Then what is it?"

"She could've killed me. She could've done anything she wanted. She _had_ me... but all she said was 'I'm not a fool'... and the words won't go away."

Erza lifted Lucy, carefully, into her lap. They rocked gently, slowly, back and forth, as Lucy curled up, pressing herself against Erza. Eventually, her shivering quieted down, but Erza kept her there, kissing her cheek quietly.

She looked up to see a sight quite familiar and infuriating. There, just outside the window, stood Diez on a tree branch, one hand over his nose, the other giving a thumbs up. A moment later, he waved a single finger, and the window flew up; he jumped through, rolling to reduce impact.

"Hey, ladies," he said.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Erza hissed, setting Lucy beside her, before standing up.

"Look, look, you can trust me," Diez said, "Look. I'll even show you my new magic."

Erza clutched her head as a sudden tingle shot through it. It wasn't painful in any sense, but it was decidedly... unpleasant. Erza looked back up, blinking.

"What'd you... do to me?" Erza asked.

"I've still got my old magic, but it mutated, making a new magic. Mirror. I can reverse almost anything. Haven't tried it on reversing gender. Sounds... icky. What I did to you was reverse your personality."

"My p-p-personality?!" Erza asked, almost shrieking.

"Well, yeah," Diez said, "That was about all I really wanted to reverse. It's the least damaging, and it'll go away after a little bit."

"Why are you here?" Lucy demanded.

"Well, I'm here to warn you two about Venny."

Erza dove under the covers, shivering, "We kn-know about h-h-her!"

"...I take it you're typically incredible brave, then. Interesting. Well, little lovely... or, well, big lovelies, Venny's got a plan that you two big-titted babes need to know about."

"B-big...!" Lucy said, indignant.

Erza blushed, but surprised Lucy by not saying anything about the impropriety.

"Yeah, she's wanting to free the doc," Diez said, a grin on his face as he looked at the two.

Lucy squealed and snatched the blanket away from Erza, pulling it around herself. No longer remembering the scare, Erza sat up, once again not worrying about being proper.

"Terasu?" Erza asked.

"That's the one," Diez said, "He's getting transported, soon. With minimal guards and no real walls to speak of, he'll be easiest, then."

"Why do you care?" Lucy asked, from beneath the covers, "He's your creator, isn't he?"

"Yes, he did, but that doesn't mean we all like him. Just Venny. What the idiot girl doesn't understand is..."

Diez trailed off for a moment, before shaking his head, his hair shaking about, "That man... will destroy _everything_. He's insane. Help me, please."

"Help you?" Erza asked, meekly.

"AFTER YOU BROKE INTO OUR ROOM!?" Lucy shrieked.

"...Is that a no? Or is that an invitation to a threesome? I can never tell which is which."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Diez sat amidst a smoldering crater, coughing up smoke, with blood running down the side of his head.

"Well... I guess the reversal on Erza didn't last as long as I expected."

He looked up to the dorm and saw a few curtains shifting about in several different windows, then grinned.

"Those sexy babes don't even know why I was there, do they?" he said, with a chuckle, "...Bonus. I can piss off Venny."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"What was up with him?" Lucy wondered.

"He reversed my personality!?" Erza demanded, startled.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah. You were kind of cute."

She giggled for a moment, while Erza crossed her arms, glaring. Lucy noticed the glare and trembled, falling back.

"So... scary..."

Erza stepped forward, then noticed how cold the room was... She looked down; oh, never mind, she just didn't have any clothing on... _Wait._

"He saw us naked!"

"...Unfortunately."

"Why didn't I cover myself!?"

"Your personality was reversed? You were comfortable with your body around men?"

"...Odd."

"Well, love," Lucy said, slyly, "Since you're back to normal, what would you like to do?"

Erza tapped her chin for a moment, pretending to think, before climbing into bed...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Diez prowled through the forest, thinking thoughts of Lucy and Erza, his mind running with the images from before and taking them down ever more pornographic streets. Sighing, he pondered stopping for a few minutes, when...

"Moron, I don't want to be around such disgusting things," Venny snapped.

"You'd like it, you know it," Diez called back, before stepping into the clearing.

In the middle of the clearing stood Venny, her arms crossed. A few feet away from her sat Enka, who was toying with his spear-head.

"Good news. He's in."

Diez rolled his eyes, "Excellent. When do we bust out Terasu?"

"Tomorrow night," Venny said, with a sly grin.

Gently, she slid the dagger-tip across her arm, drawing a line of blood similar to the one she brought up on Lucy's. Diez stared.

"You're sick."

Venny licked a bit of the blood, "Perhaps."

"I wonder how the doctor is doing. As good of a fighter as he is, I'm sure he's being abused in prison," Enka said.

"Likely," Venny said, "Thus the need to break him out swiftly."

"Heh. I wonder how the little guy's doing. Hope he's making lots of friends."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Hey, boy, give me yer dessert...," a large, burly man growled, tapping on the shoulder of a much thinner, shorter man.

"I have a name."

"Pfft. Give me the dessert, boy. Quickly, before I lose my temper."

"And I am not a boy. I am a woman. Ah. I mean man."

"Look, I don't care who or what you are, just give-"

The thinner man stood up, out of his chair, and whirled around.

"I AM TERASU. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?"

The large, burlier man paled, "You...! You're the guy who's hording all the dud Lachryma! The freak!"

"TERASU MEANS ILLUMINATE, TRANSLATED FROM HIRAGANA IN JAPANESE!"

"...So?"

"I AM TERASU, AND I AM GOING TO ILLUMINATE THE INSIDE OF YOUR ASS WITH MY BOOT!"

"...that doesn't make any sense"

Terasu stomped the floor with his right foot, and a light poured off of it.

"Dud Lachryma in small amounts is good for something in large amounts," Terasu said with a grin, "Now get over here!"

"I WAS HAPPIER WHEN IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE!"

The guards stood there, watching, not understanding. Terasu and the man seemed perfectly fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just having a friendly chat. Their eyes glazed over, they never noticed when Terasu glanced their way, clenching his fist, a small burst of magic escaping. The cuffs weren't fully functional after just a bit of tinkering. The illusion magic he wielded was back in action, and the guards were among the first he made sure it worked on, by a subtle tap.

So, as the burly prisoner screamed, all they saw or heard of it was an annoyed chat between two annoying inmates. No need to worry... The other prisoners made to move to help their comrade. Each one looked at Terasu, each seeing their worst nightmare.

Evening came swiftly. Terasu grumbled, knowing it meant going back to his temporary cell. He would be moved shortly, and so would that other fellow... Weird guy... Didn't talk much...

Whatever. Terasu was fairly certain he would be out of there, soon. Tomorrow was moving day, for himself. Hoped that other fellow managed to get free. He seemed alright.

Ah, well, Terasu thought. His supposedly dud Lachryma, which the other prisoners simply used to project a small image of their homes, their families, or something unscrupulous, were gathered together quite nicely. The guards never noticed the gathering or disappearance of any of his Lachryma. The other fellow? He was quite interested. Or at least, he appeared so. Terasu didn't really know.

His mind twinged for a moment. The sweet voice of his most loyal creation ran through his head.

_'Are you alright?'_

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

_'Ready to break free?'_

"No. Ah. I mean, yes."

_'Anyone bothering you?'_

"Not particularly. I have good enough company in my cell. The others, my magic takes care of."

_'Good. I'll... gah. Diez is being disgusting again. The strain is also getting powerful. We'll free you, tomorrow, father.'_

"Good to hear. I'll see you, all, tomorrow evening, then."

He looked over at his cellmate, who quirked a brow at him.

"You didn't hear that. Ah. I mean, did."

"Yes. Interesting conversation. Who was on the other line?"

"...You saw through the illusion. You're not a normal prisoner, are you... Gerald?"

"Neither are you, Tiramisu."

"Terasu."

"Gerard."

Terasu nodded, "Ah."

"Getting out, tomorrow?"

"Yes. Some friends are coming to make bail."


	8. Under the Mask: Let's Get Dangerous

**Chapter Three: Let's Get Dangerous**

_When there's trouble, you_

_call dee-double-u!_

_DARKWING DUCK!_

_...look up "nakama" if you don't know what it means, though if you're reading Fairy Tail, you SHOULD know what it means..._

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy, curled up, fast asleep, was the most beautiful sight in the world to Erza. Mmmm... The things young Heartphilia had done for Erza. She had opened up so many worlds for her. They had been wonderful friends, wonderful roommates, wonderful lovers... And Lucy even brought Erza into the world of bras. Erza smiled, lightly blushing, as she carefully snapped on one. Stretching for a moment, she ex-quipped her Heart Creuz armor and carefully shut the door behind her.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Erza... why'd you call us all out here so early?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel sat in his chair, his head slumped, emitting a dull snore. Gray smacked the back of his head, and he sat up, startled.

"Yeah, what's the big idea? You couldn't have talked to us, yesterday?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, and where's Lucy? We haven't gotten to hang out in forever, since she started living in the stupid girl's dorm," Natsu muttered, annoyed at losing contact with one of his friends.

Erza nodded, apologetically, "That would be my fault... Though I promise I'll attempt to come to the guild hall a bit more often with Lucy..."

Makarov fell off his chair, snoring like a chainsaw.

"YOU'RE ASLEEP, TOO!?" Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray shouted.

The old man sat up, looking around, "Huh? What?"

They all looked towards Erza, still standing up with her arms crossed, her head resting on her shoulder, eyes closed, and emitting a very light snore.

"WHAAAAAAAT!? YOU, TOO!?" the four guys shouted, utterly confused.

Erza's head snapped back to attention, "Huh? Hm? Oh, sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."

The four males blinked for a moment, before falling back with nosebleeds. Erza looked up, appearing vaguely annoyed, but with the lightest hint of amusement.

"So, anyways," Erza said, trying to steer the conversation back on track, "Diez broke into my room last night."

"He loves doing that," Natsu said, chuckling.

"His magic has mutated. He claims to still use Balance, but also claims Mirror magic. I'm not sure how he became capable of doing this," Erza said.

"Well, he's hardly a natural individual," Makarov said, wiping at his nose with Gray's abandoned shirt, "It's highly possible his Lachryma body mutated with the explosion."

"Hrm. Likely enough," Erza said, "He told me that Venny plans to break out Terasu."

"If Venny's breaking him out, then I bet Enka's gonna be involved," Natsu said, grinning, "I get a round three."

Gajeel snorted, "Idiots."

Makarov considered it all, "If Diez came to you, it's unlikely he'll help Venny. There's no real way it would help her plans any if the Fairy Tail guild shows up to stop her plans. This is good. Most likely, it'll just be Enka and Venny attempting to break out Terasu. Still, I wouldn't leave this to the guards."

"I want in," Natsu said.

"Me, too," Erza said, "Lucy will most likely want to come along."

Gray picked up his now-bloodied shirt, "...You owe me a new shirt. Get me one after I get back."

Makarov nodded, grinning. They all looked at Gajeel; their jaws dropped to see him snoring again.

"IDIOT!" Erza shouted, smacking him across the head.

"Huh? What? Why do you need me?" Gajeel asked, "It's not like he's got a LachrymaDragon."

"...You're going," Erza said.

"Fine, fine," Gajeel muttered.

"When are they going to break him free?" Makarov asked.

"Diez mentioned him being transported, presumably to a higher security prison," Erza said.

"...Oh," Makarov said, "That'd be tonight, then."

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

After a day of rest, the four Fairy Tail members and the cat exited the guild, prepared for the night. They were given a swift ride to the prison, and after a few formalities were taken care of, they were instructed to ride on top of the carriage.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Lucy asked.

"Nonsense," the guard said in a bored tone.

"Come on, Luce," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Lucy sighed, "This won't be good, I just know it..."

"Aye!" Happy agreed, nodding in an almost serious manner.

The members boarded, the prisoner was loaded, two guards around him, while another guard got into the driver's seat. A few moments later, they were off, heading towards the new prison.

"Be on alert," Erza said, "Venny and Enka could appear at any moment."

"Right," the others said, nodding.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The drive was long and bumpy. Fortunately, they had a way to guard against the wind. Lucy huddled next to Erza for warmth, while Natsu held a fire in his hands, which he and Happy kept warm around. Gray sat, his legs crossed, and his shirt off.

"It's too cold for that!" Lucy shouted.

Gray shrugged, "I've been in worse."

Lucy muttered darkly, huddling back against Erza. Then the entire truck bounced rather violently. All of the Fairy Tail members shot up into the air; when Lucy came back down, her shirt was caught on Erza's armor. She didn't notice, merely deduced that her clothing was stuck for a moment... She pulled back, exerting herself and...

_RIP._

Lucy shrieked as her shirt flew forward, over to the window, fortunately on the passenger's side. Lucy dove forward, pressing her (fortunately bra-covered) chest against the window. She looked over to see...

Diez.

One hand covering his nose.

The other flashing a thumbs up.

"Niiiiiiiiice."

Lucy shrieked, the car swerved for a moment, before Diez seized the wheel again. Lucy clambered back on top of the car.

"DIEZ!" she shouted.

The other Fairy Tailers turned their eyes towards her, surprised. Lucy stopped for a second.

"Where's Gajeel?"

"He fell off, asleep," Happy said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?" Lucy demanded.

"I figured he needed it."

"...Okay, doesn't matter, now," Erza said, "What about Diez?"

"He's the one driving!" Lucy shouted, "Those other two guards... must be Venny and Enka! They hijacked the prison car!"

"TAKE THIS CAR DOWN, NOW!" Erza roared, ex-quipping for battle.

The car violently stopped, sending Lucy flying forward. Erza leaped after her, grabbed her, and set her down to the side of the car, before ex-quipping into her Giant's armor, the spear in hand. The spear smashed through the truck engine, immediately shattering the front half of it, and crippling any ability it had for movement.

"Hey, I liked this thing!" Diez shouted, indignantly, "It's red!"

Erza seized the spear and ex-quipped once more. Venny and Enka appeared on either side of the car, grinning from ear to ear.

"Slow down! Ah, I mean, _hurry up!_ I am bored!" came a cry from inside the car.

Enka kicked it, "Deal with it, doc."

"That was pleasant. Ah. I mean, _rude_."

Enka kicked it again, then leaped back, just as Natsu landed, fire swirling about him.

"Nice to see you again, Natsu," Enka said, his grin getting wider.

Natsu punched his fists together, "Nice to see you, too."

"Who are you?" Diez asked.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, a Fairy Tail member you didn't get the pleasure of seeing, sooner. A pity that this is the last time we'll meet."

"Remember little, old me...?" Venny said, her head tilting.

Lucy picked up one of her Keys, swiftly, "How could I forget!? You seized me at the clothing store!"

Venny frowned, "You remember that, entirely?"

"Not... not really."

"...Good," Venny grinned.

She snapped her fingers, and the memory flooded back into Lucy's mind. The fear of it revisited her, and Lucy collapsed, feeling the helplessness of it wash over her again. Tears formed as she held her head, muttering "go away!".

"Lucy!"

"She's not all there, right now, sword-bitch," Venny hissed, "I suggest you focus on me."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

An intense fireball bore down on Enka, who lifted up his spear, the air around it glowing with powerful magic, and lanced out his weapon against the fiery attack. The spear pierced the fireball, and Enka twirled around, sending it flying out behind him. Natsu's eyes widened.

"What!?"

"And that's not all I can do," Enka said, twirling his spear.

"This is horrible. Ah. I mean, wonderful," came from inside the carriage.

They looked over to see a marshmallow on a stick poking out of the carriage, slightly on fire, now retreating back within the carriage. Natsu and Enka both kicked the carriage, then looked back towards one another, determined looks on their faces.

Natsu roared, his fist catching on fire.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

He blitzed forward, delivering a swift kick toward Enka, which the spear-wielder avoided with a side-step. Immediately, he swung his spear about, smacking the back of Natsu's head. The Fire Dragon Slayer fell on his face, then Enka held up his spear, the head of it changing.

"I've been gifted with magic, curiously enough," Enka said, "How will you fare against the stinger?"

The head became almost dagger-like, with a malicious aura around it. Natsu rolled to the side, growling.

"Poisonous?" Natsu asked.

"Very. Avoid it, if you can."

The spear split the air.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!"

"Dude, you know I can just step around this, right?"

Gray growled, then unleashed his magic again. Some of the ice cracked off and became a projectile aiming right for Diez, who snapped his fingers. It reversed its momentum, going right back towards the shield, where it shattered. Diez snorted. Gray's eyes widened. The Lachryma creation clapped his hands, and Gray slid for a moment, before standing straight up. Diez tilted his head.

"You didn't fall...?"

"Huh? Oh," Gray said, grinning, "I lived on ice for a while. Keeping upright isn't a problem."

"Well, I could always shift your center of balance," Diez said, "Good a time as ever to test it out."

"Hm?"

Diez's hands blitzed through a series of motions, then he snapped his fingers once more, his index finger pointing at Gray at the end of the motion. Gray stumbled back, then looked down, utterly confused.

"What... what are those...?"

Diez's eyes widened, "Those would be boobs."

"Why... why do I have them? AND WHY IS MY VOICE LIKE A GIRL'S!?"

"That's because you are. And I bet you're not used to balancing with jugs."

He snapped his fingers again and Gray fell right over. Diez snickered.

"Yep, this'll be cake."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Venny snickered, before rushing towards Erza. The Knight in her Robe of Yuen immediately blocked the first blow and kicked out at Venny, who jumped back and delivered a lightning fast slash to Erza's legs, prompting the girl to wince in pain.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did it on purpose," Venny said.

Erza never responded, just rushed forward towards Venny, slashing viciously, only for the psychotic creature to dodge each blow.

"I mean, really? She loses her clothes all the time," Venny said, "You even saw that figurine with a similar trait... and bought four of them."

Ever-silent, trying to ignore the wretched beast, she slashed forward, only for Venny for deflect the blow and slash across Erza's torso, doing little to Erza, but rending the armor.

"You should probably keep a better eye on her. I bet she loosens up her clothes before the mission. Stupid cow probably _likes_ all the attention she gets, with everyone staring at her stupid, naked self. Why _else_ would she have decided to have you in the bath? She gets all defensive to put off suspicion about how much of a whore she is."

"SHUT."

Erza slashed with the basento at Venny's feet, putting the girl on her back.

"UP!"

The blade of it crashed down into the ground, right beside Venny's head, dirt thrown up everywhere, some of it getting on Venny's face. She looked up at Erza, a brow raised, licking her lips.

"Your anger... mmmm..."

Erza spat on Venny's face, and the girl chuckled.

"Best you can do, sword-bitch?" Venny asked.

Erza hissed, bring up her weapon again, before Venny threw a dagger before Erza could blink. It lodged itself in her shoulder, and Titania screamed out in pain, trying to move, but finding herself paralyzed by pain.

"Barbed dagger. Lovely little number," Venny said, getting to her feet.

Erza slashed out at her, but Venny easily snatched the weapon away and tossed it to the side. Snickering, she seized Erza by the throat, and the sword-wielder went slack. Energy flashed around her, and her eyes went completely hollow...

Venny glanced over at Lucy, who was starting to get to her feet. In a flash, Venny blitzed over and kicked her square in the face. Lucy flew back, blood shooting from her newly broken nose, with a shriek of agony. The girl seized Lucy and in a moment, Lucy's eyes opened up, hollow as Erza's.

"Now then, you two... get in the van and free Terasu. We're leaving."

Venny looked to the side. With all the commotion, there was attention from the nearby town. A few villagers were near enough for Venny to see. A malicious grin on her face, she watched as Lucy and Erza carried Terasu out of the van, breaking his chains as they went. Happy flew towards them.

"Erza, Lucy, stop!"

They ignored him, continuing towards Venny. Erza broke the last of the chains, and Terasu approached Venny, a proud look on his face.

"Poorly done. Ah. I mean, good job."

Venny bowed, blushing, "Thank you, father."

She then turned to Erza and Lucy, "Give me your Keys. Erza, take off the Robe."

They swiftly complied; Venny looked to the villagers and held up her hand. With no magic to speak of, they were _so_ easy to control. Each of them passed out in a heartbeat, but all the night's efforts were clearly taking their toll.

"I've been spending a lot of energy, doctor," Venny said, "Let's go."

"Yes, let's."

"BOYS! COME ON!"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Diez slid across the iced-over floor, muttering about the "pain of it all", while snapping his fingers every so often. The newly female Gray tried to stand up, but with every snap, his... _her_ balance would be thrown off even more than it already was, what with the new weight.

Diez sat up, "Hey, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"You heard that my Balance magic is temporary, right?"

"Yeah. I'll go back to being male, soon, too, I assume?"

"Actually, probably not. Reversal is just about one instance of magic-placement. I mean, turning momentum just takes an instance. I don't have to keep putting on magic to keep the momentum reversed."

"...You better turn me back."

"I don't feel like it."

"BOYS! COME ON!"

"Now, I really don't feel like it. Bye, Gray. Enjoy the new upstairs additions!"

"Hey, get back here!"

Diez stood up, wobbling for a moment on the ice, before clapping his hands, "Yeah, see, I _could've_ used my Balance magic to stay standing, but I didn't wanna punch such a lovely new addition to the female world."

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU WHEN I CAN STAND BACK UP!"

Diez ran away, cackling madly.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Natsu gurgled, the spear rammed into his abdomen. He coughed up blood, viciously, before Enka kicked him in the face, right off the spear.

"I'm sure you could get back up," Enka said, "But I'm afraid it's time to go. Get the poison checked out, would you? It's meant to keep you off of us, but I would hate it if you died because of it. Poison is no way for a warrior to die."

"Get back here!" Natsu said, standing up, "I'll beat you here and now."

Enka turned around, "Sorry, kid."

"BOYS! COME ON!"

"That's my cue. Get well, soon, because I'll be after you again."

Natsu took a step forward, his vision getting blurry, before falling right over in the mud. Enka sighed, then rushed off.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Gajeel stumbled over to where the carriage was, holding his head.

"You morons really should've woken me up or something... gah!"

"Hey, Gajeel, I'm over here...!"

"Gray, you're... a woman. When did this happen? And why does it not shock me more than it should?"

"Because stupid things like this happen on a regular basis?" Gray replied, unsure.

"Yeah, that'd be why," Gajeel said, before turning to Natsu.

He looked at his fellow Dragon Slayer, his eyes examining him quickly. He noted the wounds the boy had, along with the strange magical aura corrupting the skin around one particularly... nasty-looking wound.

"Hm. Poison. We'll get Wendy to look at it..."

Gajeel lifted Natsu and placed him in the back of the carriage for the time being. Gray got to his... _her_ feet after a moment, trying to regain her sense of balance. With a sigh, she looked over to Erza and Lucy. With a gasp, Gray rushed over to them.

"Gajeel!"

"What?" he demanded.

"They're over here!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer dashed over to the two (now three, technically) females of Fairy Tail, to see Lucy and Erza just recovering, holding their heads.

"You guys okay, now?" Happy asked.

He turned towards Gray, "...You're a girl, now."

"Yes. I know. I'll kill Diez..."

"Okay. Just checking."

"Hey, what happened?" Lucy asked, patting her side, "Where... where are my Keys...?!"

"Why am I not in my Robe of Yuen...?" Erza asked.

"Venny mind-controlled the both of you," Happy said, his ears flattened in sadness, "I tried to make you guys snap out of it, but no reaction!"

Gajeel groaned, "Alright, time to get three chicks in various stats of undress, along with an idiot and a _cat_ back to base."

"Hey, don't start referring to me as a chick!" Gray snapped.

"Ya got the chest, ya got the voice. You're a chick," Gajeel said.

"GRAY, PUT A SHIRT ON!" Lucy shrieked.

"THAT IS HIGHLY IMPROPER!" Erza shouted.

"Erza, you've got nothing but a bra and panties on. Lucy, you've got no shirt of your own," Gray replied, annoyed, "You got no room to talk."

"Except our chests aren't bare!"

"Shut it."

"...Boy, Makarov is gonna by weirded out by this...," Gajeel muttered.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"I'm... pretty weirded out by this," Makarov said, staring at three specific members with narrowed eyes, wiping blood from his nose.

"Shut up, gramps," Gray said, her arms crossed.

"PUT A SHIRT ON!" Erza snapped, smacking Gray upside his head.

"Alright, alright..."

Gray walked off, looking to find a shirt, glad the guild was mostly empty due to how late it was.

Lucy and Erza relayed all they could to Makarov, with Happy and Gajeel providing any details missed (as Gajeel heard the story on the way back, before they managed to hitch a ride or two).

"I see. Erza, get Wendy. Natsu must be treated immediately," Makarov said.

"On it, sir."

"Mmmm... the Council will not like this, not one bit."

As swiftly as they could, each of the Fairy Tailers, worn down by the rather stressful night, went off to bed, the last of which being Erza, as she had to get Wendy to Natsu before she could properly get to sleep herself.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

In the morning, Erza woke up to see Lucy nuzzling against her, vaguely awake herself.

"Ohhh... that was a rough night...," Erza groaned.

"Y-yeah... We completely... lost."

"And all that happened to us. Natsu poisoned. Gray a... girl."

"He makes a better girl than I thought he would."

"And... Venny. So cold," Erza said, "So... utterly heartless."

"...Did she speak the truth?" Lucy asked.

Erza sighed, then pilfered around in her dresser, before pulling out four Lucy figurines.

"It was an impulse buy," Erza said, blushing, "Before we really started hanging out. I have two figurines of the others, and one of myself."

"Why multiples?"

"I figured they would break," Erza said with a shrug.

Lucy smiled gently, before kissing Erza gently on the neck. They smoothly wrapped each other in a warm embrace, pulling one another closer. Erza rolled over, putting Lucy on top of her. She gave a sly smile, as her hand traced down Lucy's side. The blonde's eyes widened.

"You pleasured me last time, remember?"

Lucy nodded, already gasping, the finger slowly plunging inside her. She clenched legs around Erza's, sighing at the pleasure of it all. Her moans rang out, loud and clear, spurring Erza on, faster and faster; Lucy felt the tension shooting up. Her body clenched tighter, her back arched...

"The Council has order... ordered... Umm..."

The official stood there, his face red, before finally falling back, a blood geyser erupting. The two guards looked down at him, then at the couple.

"Ummm... c-can we finish?" Lucy asked.

"YES, MA'AM."

"Can we watch?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

The guards, clearly depressed, shut the door, nonetheless.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The official, grumbling, rolled up tissue paper in his nostrils (to halt the bloodflow), stood a few feet behind the door when Erza and Lucy stepped out, fully-clothed, now, both of them blushing furiously, though Lucy had a somewhat dazed expression.

"So... what is it?" Erza said, her "game face" on.

"The council has deemed the two persons, Lucy Heartphilia and Erza Scarlet, under arrest for the assistance of a criminal's escape."

"...Oh no," Lucy whispered.

"Please come quietly."

Erza looked down, clearly ready to fight, before Lucy grasped her wrist. Erza looked over to see her smiling widely.

"It'll all work out. We'll tell the council exactly what happened. It'll all be alright," she said.

"Lucy... I hope you know what you're doing."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The figures of the Council, some there, some merely appearing there by the hologram-esque magic, stood ominously before Erza and Lucy.

"Erza Scarlet, must you continue your rampages?"

"I'm afraid I misunderstand you."

"Last night, it was reported that the vehicle Gerard, a _highly dangerous_ criminal, _whom you are known to have connections with_, was meant to be transported in, was hijacked."

"Gerard?" Lucy asked, "But Terasu was inside it."

"...Thus the confusion. We were surprised when we heard of the attack, yet found Gerard safely inside his cell. We are unsure of what to believe. We were informed some of the guards requested Terasu be transported first, because they had heard an ambush was prepared for Gerard. Dark guild, supposedly. None of them believed _Fairy Tail_ would be involved in the hijacking."

"I humbly beg your pardon. We did nothing of the sort," Erza replied.

"You attacked the carriage. Your spear smashed the front of it, that is for certain, according to the examinations of the vehicle. Several nearby villagers watched you pulling out an individual in shackles over to an accomplice, before they were all struck by magic and made to pass out."

"Did you get a magical signature?" Erza asked.

"Yes, but it was an unknown magician."

"I bet it was," Lucy muttered.

"What was that?"

"We've met recently with a witch named Venny. She's _incredibly_ unstable and has highly advanced mental magics," Erza said, "Makarov is aware of her. Myself and Lucy fought her. Natsu and Gajeel can vouch for her existence. She is one of three human creations that Terasu employed."

"Isn't he the one who experimented..."

"With Lachryma, yes."

"Oh, him. I recall him."

"Sulked the whole trial. Gave impolite gestures, mostly."

"Him... yes, it's possible. We have little to go on but your word and that of Makarov's, which we're certain will confirm it, but..."

"In light of Fairy Tail's recent service in taking down the Oracion Seis..."

The Council turned towards each other, the gears visibly turning in their heads. Lucy cringed, while Erza stared ahead, her eyes narrowed.

"We, the Council, find Erza Scarl-"

"AUUGHH!"

Erza, a moment later, realized the scream was hers, as she fell to her knees, with a scream of "broken!". Lucy cried out, reaching down towards her beloved. She looked up towards the Council, terror in her eyes, which was reflected by many of them.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"I am... unsure..."

"The magical signature, from before... I can sense it around her. Oh my!"

"Such power! Erza's Ex-quip dimension... it's been broken into!"

Lucy looked up at them, down at Erza, who was getting to her knees, tears of pain at the sheer force that had slammed against her to break into the dimension and the utter violation of her self it had been...

"C...can we go...?" she asked, in a hushed whisper.

"The Council finds the both of you innocent."

Their chains fell off of them.

"You are free to go."

Lucy helped Erza to her feet and the two immediately fled, one scared and the other _terrified_.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Juvia paced in front of Lucy and Erza's doors, fuming.

"Juvia should march in there, _right now_. It is all their fault that Juvia is now a lesbian! Oh, what shall I do!? If we become like them, the others will be mocking me when myself and Gray are..."

She shook herself, "No! Surely not all lesbians are as inappropriate as they are! Hah! Juvia shall turn this to her advantage by showing up Erza and Lucy by never doing such things!"

"Oh, please, you'd love for everyone to know Gray was yours. You'd probably relish in being seen with your _girl_friend about as much as them," Venny said, with a sneer.

"...Hey, you can thank me for the boobs," Diez said, grinning.

"YOU!? YOU DID THAT TO JUVIA'S BELOVED!?"

"Well, yeah, it was funny."

Juvia screamed, rushing forward, tendrils of water forming immediately. Diez slashed out a hand, touching a bit of the water; instantly, Juvia was sent the exact opposite direction, until she splashed against the wall. Venny kneeled down in front of her, then grabbed her head.

"Really, girly? Did you think you could fight us?" Venny asked, licking her lips.

"G-get away... Get away...!"

"Your stupid girlfriend doesn't like you. The guild resents you for having attacked them. Makarov took you in out of sheer pity. Oh. And just so you know? Half of Fairy Tail would kill you in a heartbeat if they didn't think there'd be repercussions."

"No! You... you're lying to Juvia!"

A shockwave of energy erupted from Venny's hand and Juvia passed out.

"...Diez, go in there and break everything yourself. I think I'll show Erza and Lucy what I intend to do with them... with a little demonstration."

"...You, uh... gonna...?"

"Fuck you."

"Hey, just sayin'. I'm sure that would show them."

"_Go!_"

"Psycho, yes, psycho!" Diez said, giving a salute, then paused, "Ya sure?"

"_GO!_"

Diez ran, not wanting some horrible imagery being shoved into his brain...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"What on earth happened?" Lucy asked.

"I don't... I don't know," Erza said, "One minute, I was fine, the next... so much pain. Venny latched onto me at one point. She must've discerned how to get to my Ex-Quip dimension. Then, like the Council said, she broke into it..."

"Your armors..."

"Not all of them are gone," Erza said, "I've still got my armor in the rooms..."

"Yeah," Lucy said, pausing at the door, looking down, "You're lucky..."

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Erza said, resting her hand on Lucy's shoulder, "We'll get your Keys back, I promise."

Lucy nodded, absently, "I wonder... how they are."

"Your Spirits? I'm sure they're fine. Terasu can't do anything to them with just the Keys."

"True..."

Lucy twisted the knob and pushed open the door. The girls stopped, staring inside the room. On the bed, Juvia laid, gagged and tied, her body covered in what appeared, for a moment, to be red string... Erza stepped forward, and the smell of iron hit her nostrils... Not string... blood... Her whole was carefully sliced. Never did the pressure get hard enough to properly pierce the skin... Horrific designs covered her body.

Across her forehead read, "STUPID COW."

"...no," Lucy whispered, "Juvia... is... is she...?"

Erza grabbed Juvia's wrist, feeling it for a moment, "No... she's not dead... but I bet she wishes she was."

"What'd she do?" Lucy asked, terrified of the answer.

"No idea, Luce," Erza said, "And... I'm almost terrified to know."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Less than an hour later, a large number of the Fairy Tail members were in Erza and Lucy's rooms, cleaning up. Boxes of scrapped armor, totally destroyed, sat in the corners, and more pieces laid about on the floor.

"Hey," Elfman said, holding up a bra.

Mirajane smacked him so hard he fell over with a crash.

"Cut that out."

She pilfered through the scraps, then picked up a thin piece of lingerie.

"That's pretty see-through," Elfman said.

Mirajane screamed, throwing it back to the floor.

Natsu, his body tensed, picked up the scrap quickly, tossing it into his box. Anyone around could see the anger rolling off of him. He was just barely able to keep from melting the scraps as he picked them up. Happy was with him at all times, occasionally stopping to fan himself.

Over in the bedroom, Gray sat on the bed beside the healing Juvia, while Wendy kneeled beside her, her arms out, focusing. Slowly, the red lines faded away, and Juvia's expression of terror began to shift into complacency.

"Will she... get better?" Gray asked.

"Of course!" Charle replied, indignant at Gray's apparent lack of faith in Wendy.

"Physically, yes. I was able to get rid of _most_ of the mental damage. But... some of it wasn't magical. It was real trauma. I can't fix that... no matter how much I wish I could," Wendy said, sitting back, apology written all over her face.

Gray smiled, "Thank you, for what you've done."

Wendy nodded, shakily. Gray ruffled her hair, lightly.

"No worries, okay?" Gray said, "You did everything you could. Juvia's tough. She's an S-Class Mage, even when she was back in Phantom Lord."

Wendy nodded, "Gray?"

"Yes?"

"You're pretty, as a girl."

Gray sweat-dropped, looking down, "................thank you."

"She means no offense, Gray," Charle whispered.

Gray started to pull at her shirt, absently, before Charle leaped towards her and smacked her.

"Stop that!"

Gray sighed, "Before, no one really noticed... or cared... Being a girl sucks."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Natsu's hand reached out to grab a piece of shrapnel, likely a shoulder piece, considering the bend in it. His hand, a moment later, brushed against one with a pink Fairy Tail symbol. He and Lucy looked up, locking eyes. Lucy grabbed it and threw it in Natsu's box, before starting to turn around. The Fire Dragon Slayer immediately grabbed Lucy's shoulder, lightly.

"It's my fault."

"What? Natsu, don't be silly. You couldn't have protected the girl's dorm..."

"No. This started because of me."

"What are you...?"

"Do you remember what started the mission? Me. I grabbed that poster and dragged you and Erza into this whole mess. If I had just let you stay on your own, maybe go with just Gajeel... maybe Gray or someone... You wouldn't have to suffer at the hands of that... that..."

Lucy punched Natsu across the face, sending him flying against the ground. He looked up at her, nodding.

"I deserve it... and a lot more."

"Yes, you do. But not for snatching up that mission, you idiot. You deserve it for moping around and blaming yourself. You did not torture Juvia. You did not frame Erza or me. You also didn't break any of Erza's armors," Lucy said, glaring down at him, "Besides, Erza and I are together because of that mission."

"...Heh."

"You probably still blame yourself for it, huh?"

"Sorry, Luce. I'll keep blaming myself until I get revenge for you. We're nakama."

Lucy smiled down at him, then offered him her hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Heh," Elfman said, "You think you're the only Fairy Tail member after Venny's head? Terasu and his creatures are _all_ going down."

"Yes," Mirajane added, "They hurt one of us... This is Phantom Lord all over again. We will show them what happens."

Gajeel looked up sharply, "Only this won't involve me beating up Natsu."

Natsu grinned, "I must've hit you really hard, if you don't remember how that really went..."

Lucy smiled, while Mirajane and Elfman laughed.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

In a different room, Erza picked up a piece of shrapnel, a frown on her face. She looked up to see them all through the door, and she smiled, just a bit.

"Hrm... Yes. We are Fairy Tail...," she whispered, absentmindedly.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Diez... what are you doing...?"

"Hey, this thing was pretty. I didn't feel like destroying it."

"...I can never unsee that."

"It's... it's beautiful. Ah. I mean... hideous."

Diez stuck his tongue out at them all, as he continued shaking maracas in a tutu, rocking his sombrero.

"Erza had some of the _weirdest_ stuff in her rooms," Diez said, "I _love it_."

"I swear I'll kill you," Venny hissed.

"You've been swearing that since we were made."


	9. Under the Mask: Four Celestial Beasts

**Chapter Four: The Four Celestial Beasts**

_The end of Story 2, Uncover the Mask! Up next... You'll get a title when I think of it. XP_

_...So, I thought about all the pairings in this. I'll just state them, because I find it amusing._

_ErzaLucy! [The main]_

_JuviaGray! [in delicious, delicious yuri]_

_HappyCharle! [mostly because I forgot about them until near the end of that chapter... .]_

_GajeelMirajane! [eh, kinda, mostly an accident, not likely to go with it, any. Gajeel's too sexy for that]_

_Ocil declares his OTP to be yuri!GajeelGajeel. Don't know how that works, don't WANT to know how that works._

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Good thing the month isn't quite up, yet," Lucy said, smiling.

Erza nodded, sleepily, climbing into bed.

"Hey, I almost forgot about that skirt," Lucy said with a chuckle, pulling it out, before replacing it.

With a shrug, she got under the covers, next to her lover, yawning lightly.

"I'll finish cleaning, tomorrow," Lucy said.

"Alright... we're heading out in the morning."

"Erza... please. Wake me up?"

Her red-haired angel nodded, happily. The two embraced, then kissed, softly at first, before getting far more passionate. They broke apart and looked at one another, lovingly, with just a bit of lust.

"I thought about it earlier... We owe Natsu. A lot."

"Oh?" Erza asked, smiling, but confused.

"Yeah. He's the one who snatched up the mission... that brought us together," Lucy said.

"We also owe Grandma Hilda," Erza said.

Lucy chuckled, "Yeah... I started opening up a bit more. After seeing you in the baths... and then when my costume disappeared."

"...You saw us in the bath?"

"Yeah, for a moment, I thought Hilda was calling the peephole a treasure, before figuring... otherwise."

Erza thoughtfully tapped her chin, "Hm. Interesting."

Lucy laughed, playfully. The two embraced, tighter still, enjoying the warm feeling of one another's bare skin pressed tightly against theirs. The ecstasy of it flowed through them, until...

"Lucy, you're practically a water fountain over there... Do you need some help?"

Lucy blushed, "Maybe...?"

Erza dove under the covers, to Lucy's utter delight.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The next morning, Juvia awoke to the sight of Gray gently stroking through her hair. She lightly hummed, contented. Gray noticed and paused.

"Why are you stopping? Juvia likes it when you stroke her hair... feels nice..."

Gray smiled down at her, "Well, I wanted to let you know that we're going to head out, soon. Will you... be okay?"

Juvia cringed, her eyes slamming shut for a moment. Gray jerked forward, concern all over her face. Juvia's eyes opened, gently, nodding a tiny bit.

"Juvia'll... be okay... But that girl's words... they haunt Juvia..."

Gray and Juvia grew closer, their bangs touching... A moment later, Juvia's light gasps of fear were silenced as their lips met.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Natsu stood in front of the guild steps, waiting, his foot tapping. Happy danced around his feet, watching as Natsu absentmindedly lit a fire and swung it about. Finally, the doors opened, to see Gray stepping out towards them.

"My first kiss... as a girl...?" Gray muttered, shaking her head.

"...You being a girl still creeps me out," Natsu said, his eyebrows twitching.

A moment later, Erza walked out to the front of the guild hall.

"Took you long enough," Natsu said.

Erza shrugged, "Lucy kept me up. My apologies."

"Erza, do you think my first kiss being as a girl, with a girl, is weird?" Gray asked

"Not at all."

"Only to you," Natsu said, his arms crossed, "Since you're a... Let's Bean."

"Lesbian," Happy corrected.

"Oi, you idiots done rambling?" Gajeel asked.

"Hey, Gajeel, got whatever it is?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, since none of _you_ morons thought it was a good idea to get a map to their location, I figured I'd get one. Makarov figured out where she was based on that magical signature. Or something. I forget," Gajeel said, holding up some parchment.

"Well, we've got our heading," Natsu said.

"Let's go," Gray said.

Gajeel in the lead, Happy trailing them, the team of ultimate destruction hit the ground running, heading towards the base of their number one enemy...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Venny, I've been thinking."

"Of many things, sir. A great many things. You'll have to be more specific."

Though Venny could read minds, she waited for Terasu to speak before replying.

"Your plan was, as far as I can tell, to capture me... Ah. I mean, free me. And to provoke Fairy Tail as deeply as possible."

"I understand your displeasure, father, but two of their number... needed the punishment."

"Oh?"

"Lucy and Erza defeated me in battle."

"I've noticed Enka didn't bother provoking Fairy Tail to get at Natsu. Nor would Diez care to think of ways to get at Lucy."

Venny cringed at the harshness, glancing at Enka (who was busy practicing with his spear) and Diez (who was still in the sombrero and tutu, dancing with the maracas). She aimed her gazed at the ground, ashamed.

"They are after us, now," Terasu said, "And they will love us. Ah. I mean, _kill us_."

"I am... sorry, father."

Terasu patted Venny, gently, "There, there. I'm sure we can think of something..."

He looked about, his eyes wandering at incredible speeds, before stopping, practically dead in their tracks. They had landed on Lucy's Stellar Spirit Keys.

"Where did you get these...?" he asked.

"I stole them from Lucy," Venny said, looking put-out.

"Terrible!" Terasu declared, giddily, "Ah! I mean, _WONDERFUL!_"

"What...?" Venny asked.

"Venny, my child, please tell me you have a great deal of energy from your last outing."

Venny nodded, not seeing where this was going.

"Enough to, say, trace those Keys, plentiful as they are, back to their source and perhaps, break right in?"

"Hmmm... I'm at almost max capacity, sir. If I can't now, it's unlikely I'll ever be, without amplification of my powers."

"Excellent. It'll be a cinch, then."

"What are you planning?" Venny asked.

"Oh... just wanting to test an old hypothesis."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy laid in her bed, clasping her hands together, tightly. She sighed, her breasts heaving up with inhalation, then back down as the air left her. Thoughts of Erza drifted across her mind. She thought of the love-making session between herself and Erza, this morning... There was so much passion, want, desire... so much fear. Like it was the last time they would...

Lucy shook her head. No... Erza would make it back. She was sure of it.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Venny held what Keys she could in her hands, then clipped the others to her belt loops, so that she was in as close contact to them as she could be. Breathing slowly, energy began to whirl around her, until it began squeezing all the tighter around the Keys, before forming several strings of energy from each Key. The strings whirled around each other, becoming an almost violent force that tore through the air.

"Good...," Terasu said, approaching the gateway, a small white staff in his hand.

"What is that?" Enka asked.

"This," Terasu said, holding it up, "is how we're going to keep safe from Fairy Tail."

"Oh, I get it," Diez said, "We'll use that to conquer the Stellar World and then hide there forever."

"...Exactly," Terasu replied, "Ah. I mean, not quite."

"Awwwww..."

Terasu tossed a ring to each of his three companions, "Take these. It'll ensure you survive in there."

They slid the ring on, each one noting how it shrunk or expanded to fit their finger, then looked up to the gateway. Terasu stepped into it, then looked to the others.

"Well?" he asked, "Come along."

They stepped through the gateway, hesitantly, only to see an incredibly large, bi-pedal, cow, leaning on an axe. He looked to them, then his eyes stayed locked on Venny for a moment. Each of them felt a deep sense of fear at the sheer might of this monster, but especially _one_ of their number.

"BOOBS!"

All of them blinked. The minotaur scratched his chin, considering, for but a moment.

"THAT COW!" Diez shrieked.

"You...! ...No idea who you are," Taurus shouted.

"...I feel insulted. You slash my chest wide open and don't even remember me..."

Taurus shrugged, "Eh, it happens. But ho! Boobs... which aren't terribly great. You really should consider implants."

The sound of Venny gritting her teeth was audible.

"I know, right? I _told_ Terasu he should've made hers bigger, but no, it would be too dangerous, she's too experimental, she would castrate him with a spoon, blah. Excuses."

"Diez, would you consider talking louder? Ah. I mean, shutting up."

"Huh? Why?"

Diez glanced over to see Venny, a dagger in her hand, slowly drawing blood from her other arm, murder alight in her eyes.

"...Hm. I'm going to run, now. Bye, cow!"

"Bye, fellow boob worshipper!" Taurus said, disappearing to other areas of the world.

"I like that guy," Diez said, running for his life.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Gray pulled at her shirt collar, looking for all the world like she had an itch she just couldn't scratch.

"I can't even take off my shirt without someone griping at me about it, now," Gray said.

"Well, they've got a lot to gripe about," Natsu said, grinning.

"I mean, _no one_ cared when I was a guy, aside from Lucy, but she doesn't count."

"She stacks pretty well, but not compared to you, I take it?" Gajeel said, the biggest damn grin on his face.

"Not to mention these stupid mood swings..."

"Yeah, Gray, girls like you have such a heavy load to carry," Gajeel said.

"Oh, and Juvia won't leave me along about my hair. Always trying to style it..."

"What an enormous burden...," Natsu said.

"Yes, but you'll just have to keep bouncing right along," Erza said, a slight smile on her face.

At that, everyone but Gray looked at one another and proceeded to crack up, violently. Gray looked around, confused.

"What?"

Happy sat on Gray's shoulder, rolling his eyes.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Ah! There it is!" Terasu declared.

There, by an enormous pillar of tremendous energy, sat a bizarre-looking turtle. Runes of some sort decorated its obsidian shell, its skin had the appearance of steel, and where their should've been a tail... was a cobra...

"What is that?" Enka asked.

"How do we kill it?" Venny asked.

"That sounds good. I want turtle soup... sounds delicious," Diez followed up.

"It's one of the Four Celestial Beasts, the Obsidian Turtle."

"That looks more like a snake-turtle thing to me," Diez replied.

"Yes, it has a snake-tail. No, we won't kill it. Rather, we'll capture it," Terasu said, waving the small staff, "With this."

"...Seriously?" Venny asked.

"Yes. The turtle is mine, by the by."

"I'm... confused," Diez said.

"Unusual. Ah. I mean. The usual."

"You're meeeeeaaaaaan."

"No. Ah. I mean, _yes_. Now, then, beat up that turtle."

"Yes, father," Venny said, glee in her voice.

Enka smacked Terasu, who rubbed the back of his head as Enka blitzed towards it.

"I suppose he's still angry with me over those false memories, then."

"I would be if I cared," Diez said, "You made me too apathetic."

"Yes, yes... have to break that... Ah. I mean, fix."

"Hey, I'm plenty fixed."

Enka leaped up through the air, his spear becoming an enormous crescent, glowing with power. The snake launched at him, with the speed of a bolt of lightning. Enka swung, but the snake went straight through the blow, completely overpowering Enka and sending him flying back. Venny bolted forward, underneath the flying spear-wielder, and unleashed a flurry of blows, none of which scratched its shell.

"What you... doing?" the turtle asked.

"Intruderssssss," the snake hissed.

A swift kick sent Venny shooting back like a missile. Terasu sighed, before Diez cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, get out of the way... let a man do it."

Venny and Enka glared daggers at him, while Terasu sighed.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Terasu warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, gramps."

Terasu crossed his arms, vaguely annoyed. Diez walked forward, calmly. The snake and turtle regarded him, carefully.

"What are you up to, huh?"

"Simple," Diez said, chuckling.

He went through a series of motions. First, his hands went through a series of symbols, then he put one hand to the ground, looked up, and grinned. Diez leaped back, his hands in something like a prayer, as he did an almost cat-like series of lightning-flash motions. The magician held out his hands, as if to grab something, mimed securing it, then mimed turning it over.

_Poit!_

The obsidian turtle let out a startled rumble as it found the belly of its shell facing the sky. Amidst confused cries, Enka and Venny blitzed it with their beloved weapons, while Diez turned back to Terasu, grinning. The doctor looked to the side, sighing, before walking forward, holding up the staff. The turtle began to disperse, a strand of its energy flowing into the white staff.

"Hmmm... interesting."

Terasu groaned for a moment, as he whirled the staff about, the strand flowing into his own body. A black aura formed around his body. For a moment, the ghostly image of the turtle surrounded him, before disappearing.

Terasu clenched his fist, feeling the rush of power flow through him.

"Mmm... very interesting."

He looked up at the others, "Fortunately, there are three others. There's much ground to cover. It's time to stay... Ah. I mean, move."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"...OH, I GET IT, YOU GUYS ARE NOT FUNNY."

The laughter resumed again for a full minute, with Gray glaring at them all, before they could finally keep going.

"Immature jerks. Feh, let's talk about something else."

Silence reigned for a bit, with the occasional snigger from Happy, Gajeel, Natsu, or Erza. Gray's expression continually got darker, until she finally decided to let a topic burst forth.

"Hey, Erza, what's your favorite part of a woman's body?" she said.

"Hm? Oh, that's difficult."

"Well, talk about all the ones you like."

"Oh, well, the way her abs sort of glisten right after sex, her chest is positively perfect in the way it bounces, her lips are full, her hips rock from side to side so... interestingly. Oh, her butt is so soft, yet firm, her legs are rather toned, her hair is delightful to play with, that back is so smooth and well-sculpted, her arms are so delicate, her hands are so versatile, her feet are so strangely clean, her eyes sparkle so beautifully, and I would talk about another part, but that would be improper."

"...So, you pretty much like _every_ part of a woman?" Natsu asked.

"I wasn't talking about just _Lucy_," Gray said, massaging her temples, trying to avoid imagery...

"Oh, you meant every woman?" Erza asked, "Well, boobs are nice."

"Hell yeah!" Gajeel and Natsu shouted, high-fiving.

"Screw you, too," Gray muttered, "I have to live with them..."

Gajeel and Natsu merely pointed and laughed.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Oh, yes, we have a lot of ground to cover, _let's get the turtle FIRST,_" Diez snarled.

"Keep talking. Ah. I mean, _shut up_."

"Blah, blah, blah."

Their babbling continued, while Enka and Venny walked behind them, silently, both with the appearance of those far past tired with babysitting duties. Eventually, however, the path began to wind down, until the next animal was visible. The excitement wasn't wasted, and all four of them hurried ahead. There, viciousness in his features, stood a mighty, white tiger.

"Oh! The pussy is mine!" Diez shrieked.

"...Undignified, isn't he?" the tiger asked, looking at the others.

"Very. Now then, sorry, but we have to beat you down and put you in this tiny staff so the doc can give me your powers."

"...Very likely."

The tiger's claws ripped through the air, smacking right into Diez, sending the Balance/Mirror mage flying through the air, his chest sliced open.

"Not again! It was just healing over!" he crooned, pitifully.

"Fool," Terasu said, stepping forward.

"Who are you?" the tiger asked.

"I am a hobo. Ah. I mean, scientist."

"You smell familiar... no... you _DIDN'T._"

"Ah, but I didn't. Ah. I mean, did."

The obsidian shell formed around Doctor Terasu's back, his skin became metallic, and the cobra appeared from the center-top of the shell, hissing.

"You captured... one of my brothers!? Do you realize what you are doing!?"

"Don't care, really."

The snake struck the tiger, and the mighty Sacred Beast stepped back, with a roar. A row of daggers sprouted from his underbelly, all from Venny, who ran out from under the collapsing titan, a crazy grin on her face. Terasu held up the staff, and the tiger flowed into it, roaring in anger at this abhorrent act. Immediately, the strand of power flowed into the injured Diez.

Fur formed all over his body, mighty claws extended from his hands, and a strange, white aura appeared around him for a moment, before he went back to normal, that ghostly image of the tiger stalking about for but a second...

"Wow, these things kill easy, huh?"

"You're made of Lachryma," Terasu said, "Raw energy. Also, the staff can capture them entirely uninjured. They must simply be distracted."

Terasu shifted back to normal, glancing at Diez, "Understand?"

Diez let out a tiger-like roar, then looked down at his hands, grinning, "Oh, yeah. Ladies _love_ the power. And I can get a fur coat _any time I want,_ now."

"...Idiot," Enka muttered.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The discussion of boobs, fascinating though it was, quickly died out, leaving them with no form of conversation, until...

"So, what's the plan?" Gajeel asked.

"Hm?" Erza said, having to pull her mind away from Lucy's... biggest delights.

"Like, what enemy are you taking on, what do you plan to do...?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'm going after Enka," Natsu declared, "I'll punch him so hard that he'll be seeing stars for weeks!"

"I shall back up Natsu, for without flight, how will he have a chance of pummeling Enka?" Happy declared.

"Hey, I got a shot without you," Natsu replied.

"Oh, I'm going to beat Diez down, then I'll tell him I might stop if he turns me back into a man... Though, perhaps Juvia only kissed me because I'm a girl..."

"...I'm fairly certain, Gray, that your gender has very little to do with whether or not Juvia kissed you," Erza said.

"What makes you say that?" Gray asked.

"Well, I've never caught her staring at Lucy."

"Hm?"

"I've seen almost every girl staring at Lucy, even some of the fairly straight ones. I _have_, however, seen Juvia stare at you."

"...Huh. Never noticed. So, Erza, what about you? Venny, or Terasu?"

Erza glanced back at them with a cruel, malicious, _demonic_ grin upon her face, "Do you even have to ask...? She abused my girlfriend and wrecked my home. I intend to hang her on the wall, using my swords to nail her there. Watching the blood paint the walls, I'll tell her every crime I know she's committed, each time making an almost _gentle_, if _maddeningly painful_ slash across her torso. Then, when I'm finished, I may start practicing my drawing talents, using her blood as paint and her body as a canvas... Oh, she'll stay alive for _quite some time, I assure you_."

All the others nearly quailed in sheer fear, their eyes wide, before Erza continued walking, her rant apparently over.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Diez and Terasu leaped forward, mutating into their Beast Form, right at the incredible beast before them. Azure scales, pearly claws, and fiery eyes... It was a magnificent, serpentine dragon of amazing power, close to a pillar of tremendous energies as were his apparent brothers...

The dragon roared, crying out in pain as the two demi-Beasts tore into him. Snake bites and tiger claws, all along his neck or face. While the snake bites stopped, the tiger claws didn't. It reached up, attempting to scrape at the terrible creature, but found itself blocked by the spear-wielder. The other hand was pinned to its side by immense harpoons of Lachryma, Venny insulting it as she went.

After a few moments, the dragon was being converted into energy by the normallizing Terasu, who sent it over to Enka.

"Hmmm... fitting. The beast has power... He is definitely my equal," Enka said, mutating.

His body, covered by a blue aura, with the ghostly outline of the dragon slinking around him, mutated to have massive scales, vicious, rending claws, and pearly eyes. Enka clutched his spear, groaning for a moment.

"The beast is strong..." Enka said.

"Thusly, I gave it to Diez. Ah. I mean, you."

"Wait, _he's_ my opposite?"

"One more," Terasu said, patting Venny on the back.

"Hey, _she's_ more like my opposite. Batshit insane? Completely non-sexual!? A boring personality! That's _totally_ opposite of me! At least Enka's kinda sane and is sometimes interesting, though not _nearly_ to my degree..."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"So, what's your plan, Gajeel?" Natsu asked, "Since you got the old man."

"Oh, simple," Gajeel said, grinning, "I'll just beat everyone up myself, let you have what little fun you can squeeze out of it, all while scoring every lady in Fairy Tail at roughly the same time."

"...Beg pardon?" Erza asked.

"Oh, even you. Mirajane, Cana, Levy, hell, I'll bring Evergreen back just for my sexiness, oh, Lucy..."

"...Lucy?"

Gajeel looked back at her, grinning, "What? I know she can't resist me on full-bla-!"

He was interrupted by a gut-punch from Erza that rendered him into a 90 degree angle and sending out a _shockwave_. The Iron Dragon Slayer let out a loud "OOF", just before Erza pulled out her fist, letting him fall to the ground.

"I... I was joking..."

Erza stomped him on back, "Try a different audience."

"...gotcha..."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"And _furthermore_, Venny actually enjoyed pineapple-deer-hog-apple-cucumber soup! I mean, _what the fuck_, man? Totally different from me!"

"...Can I kill him, doctor?"

"Sadly, yes. AH! I MEAN NO!"

"...Can I kill you?"

"..............._No._"

Enka grumbled, and the journey continued, with Diez's rant quickly spiralling off into something no one understood. Eventually, it spiralled until even _he_ didn't really understand what he was saying.

Finally, to everyone's relief, the immense, majestic form of the fiery phoenix took up the sky. Enka mutated, the scales taking over his body, the pearl shining from his eyes, and the huge claws sliding out of his fingers. He blitzed up towards the phoenix like a missile; his claws dug deep, and the phoenix fell with a screech. Immediately, Venny blitzed towards the beast, tossing a line of knives that pinned its wings to the ground. Diez was there even before her, his claws scratching viciously into the phoenix's chest.

"You... you fools! What have you done!?" the phoenix squawked, in horrendous pain.

"Attained power," Terasu said, holding up the Stellar Staff.

The phoenix's eyes widened, "Where did you... get such magical artifacts!?"

"...It was a long, hard, _painful_ road, I assure you."

"The darkness within it... Z-Zeref!?"

"Some of it is him, yes. But some of it is worse, if only to me."

The phoenix dispersed, being redistributed into Venny. She cackled madly, looking straight up to the skies, the wings extending from her back, the red aura burning, the phoenix's ghostly form surrounding her... Feathers formed, her eyes burned, and every bit of it excited her... She returned to normal a moment later, grinning as always.

"Good. We have power, now," Terasu said, "We must be prepared, and I must get back to the Life Project. Firstly, Venny, hide your signal. The phoenix's power is great. You'll be able to do so, simple enough. All of us will. The Four Sacred Beasts can _easily_ hide themselves, despite their tremendous power. It's why I chose them, as opposed to the Gold Stellar Spirits, those of the Japanese Zodiac, or... well, any of the others... So, let us leave this place, even the lab. There's something we'll need to pick up first..."

"What?"

"A piece of machinery from a little while back... I heard he writes symphonies, now... For accordion players."

Diez blinked, "...Accordion players?"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The Fairy Tail members arrived at a large, very empty lab.

"Well, that was a waste of an epic set-out," Natsu spat.

"Where'd they... go?" Gray asked.

"Gah! This was my chance! I would've at least scored Mirajane with my sexiness!" Gajeel groaned.

"Let Elfman hear you say that, and he'll pummel you worse than Natsu ever could," Happy said.

"Is there _any_ bitch in Fairy Tail that I will _not_ get punched for wanting?! Juvia, Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane are decidedly out! Cana would punch me, herself! Evergreen's gone! DEAR GOD, the hall is quickly turning into one giant cockblock!"

_SMACK._

He turned towards Erza, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, yeah, I deserve it."

Erza kept pilfering through the fairly ruined lab, shivering. Natsu shot fire at the ground and warmed up by it. Gajeel leaned to the side, muttering about the pansies. Gray looked around, confused.

"What?" she asked, noting Erza's stare.

"You not cold?" Erza asked.

"Eh, I'm not, why?"

"Because your tight shirt tells us otherwise."

"Oh... right... No wonder Ur never wore tight shirts when training."

Happy flew about, scouting the lab. A few moments later, shivering violently, he returned with a scrap piece of paper, which he handed to Erza.

_'Dear Erza and Lucy,_

_Don't think I've forgotten. The doctor just has a little grocery we need to attend to first. I'll be back for you, no worries..._

_Sincerely, Venny'_

Erza glared down at the paper, ready to rend it straight in half.

"I'll find you, Venny, and I swear I'll kill you... You won't do one more thing to us... I _swear _it..."


	10. Whirling Storm: Departure

**"Below the Storm"**

**Chapter One: Departure **

_The third part of Beneath the Surface. Maybe the last! Maybe not. Don't really know. Blame Ocil. P:_

_And yes, my version of Erza has a fairly one-track mind. _

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Well, guys," Gajeel said, "They're not here... We've got to take care of them, but not unless we can somehow find their signal again. We'll have to ask around about it. Maybe someone can find their trail again..."

"No! They can't have gotten far!" Erza shouted, whirling around towards Gajeel, her sword drawn.

"Look, they're gone. Their scent is faded, covered somehow. I can smell the sex all over you even when you and Lucy held back for a week, which is totally hot. This nose can't fail me, alright?"

Erza angrily sheathed her sword, clearly dissatisfied.

"Come on, everyone," Gray said, pulling Erza along.

Erza shook off Gray, growling. Natsu looked on, his arms crossed, but didn't say anything. The group headed out, dreading the long, awkward walk before them.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza broke away from the group quickly after getting back to the Guild Hall, ordering them all to report to Makarov. She walked up the hill, cursing herself for being so slow to move forth to attack Terasu and his gang, for not coming back having defeated Venny. For not... having gotten revenge...! Erza clenched her teeth, gripping her sword's hilt, trying desperately not to just turn around and run off in search of Venny and damn the consequences.

But no, she steadily kept going up the path, her eyes screwed up in pain. She thought of how disappointed Lucy would be, but knew deep in her heart that Lucy would forgive her. They had been through so much. Yes, it would be fine. Erza could see it, clear as day: she would walk in and Lucy would rush into her arms. They would embrace passionately, she would beg for Lucy's forgiveness, which Lucy would willingly give because she's a wonderful person.

Erza dabbed away at the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Yes, she was blessed with the greatest lover in the world. Hopefully, she wouldn't be any angrier that it was almost eleven at night.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"WHY DIDN'T SHE WAKE ME UP!?"

Levi screeched, diving to the floor, dodging an airborne chair, "B-But, you were fine with it earlier!"

"THAT WAS BEFORE I REMEMBERED THAT ERZA PROMISED TO WAKE ME UP!"

"Well, maybe she felt you should've gotten more rest," Levi suggested, huddling under one of the tables in the girl's dorm.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER! I AM WORRIED SICK, SICK, SICK, SICK, _SICK_!" Lucy shrieked, stomping about and throwing vases.

"Uhhhh... she should be fine...," Levi offered, meekly, retreating further beneath the table.

"She's been gone _ALL DAY_ and there's been _NO WORD_! Doesn't she know what she's doing!?"

"Lucy... Mirajane's been trying to sleep... don't wake her...," Levi pleaded, under her breath.

Amidst all the glass shattering and tables being overturned, there was the sound of a door being slammed. Levi let out the silent sigh of relief of those who have just been spared an extended, gruesome death. Lucy turned towards the sound, fire burning in her eyes.

"ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hello, dear Lucy," Erza said, watching her beloved run down the stairs.

_WHAP._

Erza fell to the side, utterly surprised by the violent action from her lover. She looked up, gently raising her hand to her cheek, utterly confused. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all! She stared up at Lucy, whose face seemed mostly in shadows.

"L-Lucy... wh-why...?"

"Damn it, Erza...!" Lucy muttered, shuddering, "What the hell is wrong with you? You PROMISED me!"

Erza stared up at her, as Lucy tilted her face up higher and Erza saw the tears pouring down Lucy's face.

"You promised, damn it..."

"I left you here because I was worried about you... it would've been dangerous for you," Erza said, looking up at Lucy with sad eyes.

"...What? Dangerous?" Lucy shouted, waving her arms wildly in the air, "DANGEROUS!? LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Erza asked, getting to her feet.

"Okay, you have no room to talk! First, when Phantom Lord attacked us, you took the Jupiter Cannon _in the face_! Then when that jackass tried to overthrow the guild, you took out 200 of the Thunder Hall, when you knew that you'd get hit by that damn Living Link magic! And then, being careless, you got bit by that stupid fake Dragon Slayer's snake! You want to talk about DANGEROUS!?" Lucy shrieked, getting closer to Erza.

"Lucy..."

"DAMN IT, ERZA...! Never! EVER! EVER! Do that again!" Lucy raged.

A door opened from up the staircase, but neither of the arguing lovers noticed. The slender form, untouched by make-up at this late hour, was hardly any less beautiful than normal.

"Ladies?" Mirajane asked, delicately.

"WHAT?!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm really sorry, but I have a very important photo-shoot tomorrow, and I really need as much rest as I can get. So... I'm sorry, but I really would like it if the house were quiet. Please?" Mirajane asked, her head tilted to the side, looking innocent as possible, "And I'm sure Wendy would appreciate it as well."

Lucy nodded, respectfully, then stormed off, growling. Erza nodded as well, not moving for the moment. Mirajane gave Erza a sad smile.

"I'm sorry... I just... the money is how I'm useful to the guild and I-"

Erza waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "That is... fine... I understand. No, it's just... was it really a bad idea to leave Lucy behind? If we had met Venny... she would've been an open target. Without her summons-"

"Erza? I really hate to say this... but you're a little bit stupid about Lucy. She's never been helpless, even without her summons. Certainly, she's not the strongest Fairy Tail member, but she's not helpless," Mirajane said, before stretching and letting out a meek yawn.

"I... Well, I suppose you are right... I shall apologize to Lucy in the morning, when she's hopefully in a better mood," Erza said, lightly, "Thank you, Mirajane."

"Always happy to help, Erza," Mirajane muttered, going off to bed.

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel walked up to the Guild Hall, each looking tired and hungry. They made their way, steadily. Happy rested on Natsu's shoulder, gently snoozing.

"So, Natsu, what are you gonna do after we report back?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm gonna eat, then sleep. Or maybe at the same time," he growled.

"Heh... whimp. Can't even take a measly little walk without a break," the Iron Dragon Slayer taunted.

"...Or maybe I _don't_ have to rest. What about you, punk?" Natsu said, his fists clenching up tight.

"I could stay up the rest of the night, candle boy," Gajeel said, standing more upright as he walked forward.

"Bring it, metal head," Natsu snarled, emitting a jet of fire from his nostrils.

Gray rolled her eyes, when they fell upon an interesting sight. Juvia sat on the Guild Hall steps, her hands clasped. A miniscule rain cloud floated above her, as her head hung in low misery.

"Guys, do the report for me," Gray said, loudly.

"Yeah, whatever," Gajeel muttered, his eyes locked on Natsu.

The Dragon Slayers entered the Guild Hall quickly, both of them looking like they were getting more energy with every step. Gray sighed, staring at them for a moment longer, then sitting down beside Juvia. Gray wrapped her arm around the depressed girl and pulled Juvia against her chest, lightly. Juvia looked up and the rain cloud vanished, instantly; a huge smile appeared on her face.

"You are back. Juvia is glad."

"Why were you so depressed? I haven't seen you with that rain-cloud since you joined Fairy Tail."

"It has been a while since Juvia has really had anything to be sad about. Juvia wonders if you are put out with her."

"Why would I be?"

"You are a girl. Juvia is a girl. You are probably wishing Juvia was male, so that our relationship could be normal."

"Errr... actually, I wouldn't blame you, Juvia. I kinda would prefer being male, actually," Gray said, scratching the back of her head.

"Well, Juvia is sure that you will get the chance to undo this switch. In the meantime, stay with Juvia, please?"

"Of course."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza stepped into the vast tub, feeling the warmth already spreading through her body. She slid all the way into the water, letting out an "ahhhhh" as the water relaxed her muscles. There had been no battle that day, but Erza had been so prepared to face off with Venny that her whole body was practically in knots over it anyways. She pondered over Mirajane's words, along with Lucy's. They may have been right. Lucy was weaker without her Celestial Spirits... but she wasn't helpless. Erza could never think of an instant when Lucy was the damsel-in-distress...

Okay, so she _had_ made an error in judgement. Fine. Well, she'd make it up to Lucy in the morning, certainly! They'd go out on the town to Lucy's favorite shops and _she_ would buy meals for her blonde-haired beauty. That would let Lucy know that Erza was sorry, of course. Erza smiled, imagining how happy Lucy would be at the prospect of such things...

Her hand was already trailing down, practically of its own accord, when another person slid into the water. Erza looked over to see her lover's naked form. She admired her pert breasts for a few moments, before they were hidden by the bubbles. Lucy gave a slight sigh, relaxing in the tub.

"Erza... I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier. I... overreacted..."

"No, Lucy, you didn't. It was perfectly understandable. I had broken my word and put myself in danger, without you. I would've been angry if you had done the same. Can you forgive me..?"

Lucy nodded, lightly, scooting closer to Erza. They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, then leaned their heads against the other's. Their hands started sliding down, supposedly due to the water, but neither tried to correct it. The warmth surrounded them, gave them comfort, as the steam worked its own wonders on their emotions.

Lucy turned her head towards Erza and reached over, before, gently at first, nibbling on her neck. Erza let out a low moan, her hands tracing her own body, before moving over to Lucy's, gently massaging all the points of pleasure they could find.

The Stellar Spirit Mage let out a gasp as Erza's fingers began tracing her waist when there came a dull groan from a corner of the tub that had been obscured by steam since before Erza came in.

"A'right... shee... I'mma fine... with a little makin' out and shuch... but dammit. You kids shtart... that kin' o' shtuf... o'er ther'... and I'mma kick your ashes... punks..."

Cana's voice was low, groggy, and above all, drunker than ever. Lucy peered into the steam.

"You alright?"

"Party at a... friend'sh... alwaysh... leavesh me like dish..."

"I see."

"Datsh right... look... shorry fer gettin' on to ya earlier... if ye kidsh wanna', I can leave..."

"No, no, Cana... we can go. Though, perhaps, you should get out of the bath, since you are quite drunk," Erza said, "It's improper and a health risk."

"Meh... I'll be fine... alwaysh... am..."

The two left their friend to her bath, off to have a better-than-pleasant reunion. Cana continued to rest in the bath, until morning crept through and she too went off to bed, stumbling and holding her head.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

A mere hour after the "lady", Alberona, had fallen asleep, Lucy and Erza were getting up. The lovers had fallen asleep quickly after a few minutes of reacquainting themselves with one another. Erza was the first to awaken with a bout of stretching, before getting to her feet. Lucy's eyes opened and they focused in on her scarlet-haired beloved's naked form that was quickly obscured by a quick Ex-Quip process. The blonde-haired girl sat up, letting the blankets fall down around her.

"Erza...? What is it you love about me?" she asked.

Erza glanced over at her, surprised, then smiled, sitting down on the bed beside her, "There are many things I love about you. You're sweet. I find you intelligent. You are in touch with yourself."

Titania's hand stroked Lucy's face gently, and she nuzzled into it, her eyes closed, looking content, "Mmmm... I'm glad."

"Why'd you ask?" Erza asked, before kissing Lucy's forehead.

"Well... I just... I sometimes wonder if you only love me for the reasons some guys tend to chase after me," Lucy said, shrugging, emphasizing what those were.

Erza stayed quiet, her gaze quite blank. Lucy looked at her, then down at where her gaze ended. She hurriedly crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey! Pervert!"

"Sorry, they're hypnotic. No, Lucy, I do not love you for just your body. It's just a really nice... perk."

Lucy let out a meep as Erza chuckled, standing up. Lucy shooed Erza away as she got her clothes on for the day; the two set out for the Guild Hall. Surely there would be some information for them there...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy and Erza walked through the flurry of activity within the guild, which seemed somewhat quieter than normal. There wasn't the air of a fight about to break out, which was always present amidst the joking glee. The strange nature of Fairy Tail meant that a fight breaking out was good, a sign that everyone was happy and content, maybe a little bored. Not fighting was signifying they were trying to conserve their strength, and it was bothering them.

Lucy looked around, a little disturbed by the lessened laughter and lack of anyone even looking ready to fight. What on earth was going on...? She and her lover approached Makarov's usual sitting area, calmly. The diminuitive man sat, his legs crossed, his staff firmly in his hand, pressing into the table.

"Master Makarov...?" Erza asked, slowly.

"I returned from the council meeting," Makarov said, lowly, "Something... unusual has happened. The Stellar Spirit Mages with keys still... well, they've discerned that something serious has happened within the Stellar Spirit world. The four Gate Guardians... Lucy, are you familiar with them? I never got anyone to explain them to me properly."

"The four Gate Guardians... They are incredibly powerful Stellar Spirits, each with unique and devastating abilities. Their exact purpose is... well, hard to discern. I know they help maintain the balance of the Stellar Spirit world... What's happened to them?"

"They're gone," Makarov said, flatly.

".........................._WHAT_?" Lucy shrieked.

"All four Celestial Beasts are gone. And when they disappeared from the Stellar Spirit world, they were briefly sensed in our world, before they hid themselves again. It's impossible to know where they are. The interesting part is that... when they disappeared? So did Terasu and his crew."

"That... what? I don't...," Lucy stammered.

"Fortunately, the Gates they guard were not attacked. Terasu just wanted the Spirits, for some reason. It's not like they would obey him."

"I don't think he gave them a choice," Lucy said, "The Guardians are binders. They bind themselves to the Gate, to better protect it. On rare occasions, they have bound themselves to Stellar Spirit Mages in order to defend the Stellar Spirit world. Terasu must've used some magic to bind them to him and his crew."

Makarov's grip on his staff tightened, "This is not good... Not good at all..."

His other hand tapped down on the table, picking up a small folder, which he held out to the girls.

"This contains information about Venny. Terasu had a great deal of notes on his LachryDoll experiments. It's... well, it's hard to properly discern... but it's obviously about the creation and mental state of Venny."

Lucy took the folder, shakily, "Are you serious...?"

Erza took a small step forward, tensing up, "What's the plan from here? Can those notes lead us to them?"

"I'm afraid the notes can't do that, but they are the real deal. As for that plan... well... the only way to locate them now is to wait for them to show up again."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Erza demanded, her brow furrowed.

"Nothing can be done right now, I'm afraid. I'd suggest some kind of relaxing vacation or a mission... to take your mind off the ordeal. Worry about Terasu and his comrades when we can do something about it," Makarov said.

"That's not acceptable!" Erza shouted, slamming her fist on the table.

There was a brief wave of silence in the hall. Makarov turned his eyes up towards Erza.

"Erza. I am working as hard as I can to do everything possible to find them. You do not know what kind of favors I am pulling, the power of the people I am contacting, nor can you understand how very, very secretive these people are. This is costing me a _great_ deal. The _least_ you can do is show maturity and continue as I've asked. Terasu, Venny, Diez, and Enka are gone for now. Out of the picture. Resume your normal activities. This is a lot to ask you, but I'm too busy to do anything but ask for now. _Please_, Erza, be a role model for the guild, not part of the _problem_," he hissed.

Erza blinked, taking a step back, "Sorry, Master... I overstepped my bounds."

"This case is more personal to you than most. I understand," Makarov said, "Now, like I said: go take a mission or something."

Erza nodded, then walked towards the board with Lucy. Makarov sighed.

"Stupid kids... making me get serious on them."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Hey, Erza. What's up?" Gajeel asked.

"Looking for a mission. Why are you grinning?" Erza asked.

Gajeel pointed over to the end of the table, where a passed out Natsu laid, his face covered in marker, making him look goofy. Happy laid on his head, curled up in his mess of hair. It actually looked a bit cute.

"What'd you do?" Lucy asked, her hands on her hips.

"Well, the little idiot thought I was serious when I challenged him to stay up all night," Gajeel said, grinning toothily, "So, I fashioned a statue of myself out of metal and let the delirious firefly think I was still awake and fine, while I slept. In the morning, he was out and I was refreshed. It's gonna suck for him when he looks into a mirror."

"You're cruel," Lucy said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's me. So, a mission, eh?" Gajeel asked, holding up a paper, "This might be good. I figured I'd ask if you guys wanted to come along with me on this one."

Lucy took the paper and read it aloud, "We, the citizens of Nockurz are in desperate need of aid. A vicious fiend has been terrorizing the town, terrifying us to where no one leaves their home at night, for fear of this creature. We'll willingly give our rescuers 25,000 Jewels! This is perfect! Let's go!"

"I am unsure...," Erza said, looking at the pamphlet.

"Come on! We can be heroic and get money! No downsides!" Lucy pleaded.

"Yeah, it's awesome," Gajeel added.

"I don't know..."

Lucy leaned forward, hugging herself tightly. Erza stared, her eyes going wide for a moment. A huge blush came to her face, then she shook herself, only for her eyes to trace up to Lucy's face, which had a seductive look on it.

"Please...?"

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay... we'll go..."

Lucy grinned, thrusting her hands into the air, "Yay!"

"Hey, wait, I think Natsu's about to wake up. Wait a minute," Gajeel said, holding up a hand mirror as he crept over to the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"...Let's make our exit now, Lucy," Erza said.

"Yes, let's."


	11. Whirling Storm: Paizuri

**Chapter Two: Paizuri**

_Being immature is fun._

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza, Gajeel, and Lucy boarded a train to Nockurz swiftly, as Gajeel was being pursued by Natsu all the way there. At the sight of a train, however, Natsu gave up the chase and turned around, shouting threats at Gajeel all the while. Grinning still, they purchased their tickets, letting out a little chuckle every now and then until they finally took their seats in the train.

"So, Nockurz... interesting name for the town," Lucy said.

"Perfect place for you, eh?" Gajeel said.

"Don't say such things. It is improper," Erza said, curtly.

"I hear it's improper to stare openly at your girlfriend's tits in public, no matter how big and glorious they are. You don't seem to have much of a problem with it, though," Gajeel said, his fanged mouth in an enormous grin.

Lucy let out a loud laugh, her face beet red. Erza seemed to go red with both anger and embarrassment. A vein pulsed in her forehead.

"Best part is when you consider that Luce here is actually underage. You still got a bit before what you two do in the dorms is legal, ya' know that?"

"...What?"

"Yeah, she's 17. Legal age of consent is 18."

"Gajeel, you're a jackass, sometimes," Lucy said, glaring daggers at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"We can't participate in those activities anymore! I can't break the law!" Erza said, infuriated and distressed.

"Erza, love, it's alright. No one's gonna file anything. It's a law that requires pressing charges to be enforced."

"That's like saying someone has to be seen murdering someone for it to be illegal!"

"We're going to discuss this later."

"And not with words," Gajeel muttered.

"You stay out of this!" Lucy snapped.

"But I have so much to add to things."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Erza sat quietly, staring out the window, her facial expression pained. Lucy glared daggers at Gajeel, shouting vicious things at him, while the Iron Dragon Slayer just kept throwing witty comments, grinning his toothy grin all the while. The train ride stayed about like that the rest of the way there, with occasional fights being broken up by a firm but silent Erza.

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

When Erza, Lucy, and Gajeel stepped off the train, they immediately found the town of Nockurz to be just what it had been purported to be: quiet and afraid. Every window and door were loaded with magical charms of defense. Everyone walking around stared at the ground as they shuffled along, trying to make it through the crowds they were practically a part of.

"Place is scary...," Lucy said, her teeth chattering.

"Meh, just a stupid city," Gajeel said, "Reeks of humans. The steel is totally awesome, though. This place ain't got much, though. Small cities suck."

"Less of a city and more of a town," Lucy said.

"Town, small city, whatever. I don't really care about classification of smelly human dwellings. Steel is all I really care about in civilization."

Three men stood at the gate as they approached. Two were in guard uniform while the other wore normal civilian clothes. She had on a large black bonnet that obscured most of her face in shadow. Her lithe form seemed skeletal, like she recently hadn't eaten much. The heroes approached the gate, to be immediately accosted by the woman.

"Hello, are you the adventurers I posted for?" she asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Erza asked.

"Open the gates for them, please," the woman said to the guards.

"They human?" one asked.

"Yeah, just finished scanning 'em. The black-haired one's a little weird, but he ain't the fiend," the other said.

"A'righty then," the first one said, before pulling down the lever, opening the gate.

The group rushed inside the town, the gates slamming shut behind them. The woman sighed, then looked up at them, beginning to speak.

"I am Mrs. Kleevij... Well, Miss, now... You see, my husband went out one night, to investigate a weird sound we heard outside our window... I rolled over and went back to sleep, assuming he'd be back inside in moments, after seeing it was just a raccoon..."

She took out a handkerchief and blew her nose, violently, then used the clean edge to dab at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I blamed myself for it ever since. Maybe I could've helped make sure he survived... somehow... but I didn't. He was the first to disappear. There's been no body. At first it was just men disappearing, then teenagers and women were slowly pulled in as well, by this thing. Eight people have died because of this beast... Please, help us. It comes out at night, we know for sure."

"We came out here to help," Lucy said, smiling, "So, give us any extra information you've got and we'll be sure to take down the fiend before it takes anymore."

"Well...," the woman trailed off, letting out a choked-up sob, "My youngest son got a glance at it... he said it was a beautiful woman with wild, red hair and glowing green eyes. It wore a tight, red, shiny dress, supposedly... looking human. A bit of a skank... but a human."

"...Sounds like a succubus to me," Gajeel said.

"Succubus?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's a supernatural thing. Kinda like a demon, but very different. A succubus... well, they hunt humans for dinner and a show, the show coming first, is all I'm saying," Gajeel explained, crossing his arms.

"Let's go," Erza said, "We'll need to find an inn to stay in until night comes. And we'll need to nap a bit, to ensure we can stay up all night, if need be."

Miss Fyllaish bid them good luck and walked away to what was presumably her house at a brisk pace. Immediately, Erza, Lucy, and Gajeel started walking into the town

"Well, if you two break the law again, I'm pretty sure a nap will be easy for you," Gajeel said, cackling.

"Shut up, someone'll hear you, and I totally give my consent," Lucy hissed.

"Hey, it's still totally against the rules. I'm surprised you never looked up anything about it, Erza," Gajeel replied.

"Shush, there's an inn," Erza said, holding up her hand, looking _deeply_ aggravated.

They quickly entered the building, and Erza requested for two rooms. Gajeel looked like he was about to make a joke, then just said a flippant remark about getting a room to himself. Lucy, for one, was relieved, though Erza looked positively overjoyed at his restraint.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"I'm gonna kill him," Lucy said, as soon as they entered their room.

"No, don't. He's right. Our more intimate side is against the law," Erza said, simply, sitting on the bed.

"Look, do you really think that's an issue? That law is strictly there to make sure parents have a way of keeping their kids out of bad relationships. It's more for a 25 year old drug addict dating a 16 year old than for a 19 year old and a 17 year old! Come on, Erza, you're not taking this seriously," Lucy ranted, walking about the room, waving her arms angrily.

"But... the law is the law," Erza said, her voice forlorn.

"Ignore the law!"

"I can not."

"I betcha can't ignore this, either," Lucy said under her breath, removing her shirt.

"L-Lucy... no, you will not persuade me...!"

The bra fell to the floor with hardly a sound, yet to Erza it sounded like a two-ton weight was dropped. An angelic chorus rang in her eyes.

"So... what was against the law, again?" Erza asked.

"Us not having intimate relationships when we've been wound up tight by a jackass."

"Oh. Well, I will not break the law."

"Good girl."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"I wonder if those two know there's a peephole inbetween our rooms," Gajeel wondered, "Wow, never would've guessed Titania would have a birthmark there..."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The group managed to get about two hours of napping, before night fell. As soon as the moon was up, the three heroes exited the inn, to the distress of the innkeeper.

"Don't worry, we're mages. We're good at this sort of thing," Lucy said.

"Yeah, killing's my strong point," Gajeel said, grinning his usual demonic grin, to the apparent horror of the innkeeper.

They threw open the door to find a... great deal of open air and a few buildings. Quietly, Lucy shut the door behind her, and the group progressed through the city, searching for the succubus.

"Don't split up. Stick with the group," Erza ordered, under her breath.

"What do you think we are? Some stupid cartoon who splits up at the worst possible moment?" Gajeel retorted.

"Shush."

They continued walking through the quiet, eerie town, looking all about for any hint of the strange woman, the succubus. She had made nightly visits, getting several at a time. Surely, she wouldn't have given up just yet.

"Mmmm... three tasty morsels out and about? This is unusual. After the first two nights, it became a lot harder to find any prey walking the streets... Poor Paizuri was having trouble. So good of you to come out to me."

There the sexy female figure stood. She wore a tight shirt and skirt, both lacy and black, over pinkish-red skin that looked almost like scales. Her dark green eyes surveyed them, with a hint of lust, and somewhere deep... fear.

"Paizuri... why does that name sound _really_ appealing?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, you could come find out," Paizuri said, her voice suddenly becoming almost like a song.

Gajeel's eyes widened for a moment, then half-closed. He walked over to Paizuri, his hands at his side. Erza reached out for him, when Paizuri held up her hand.

"No, no, no," Paizuri sang, "You'll be coming along, too, redhead. Become Paizuri's slave."

Erza totally stopped moving for a moment. Her eyes half-closed as well, and she walked towards Paizuri.

"Guys... what the hell are you doing?" Lucy asked, reaching out for Erza.

"Oh, you would make a good slave, as well. I may keep you around for a bit, to steal away your attributes. Though those may be fake. Come along, girl..."

Lucy looked at Paizuri, a brow raised, "What makes you think I'd do that?"

"...What? Why are you not obeying? My Charm magic is the best there is!"

Lucy growled, "Look, bitch, I don't like people who use Charm. So you used that on them? Unforgivable!"

"Oh, damn it, it's been so long since I encountered someone who'd been hit by a Charm magic that I hadn't even considered. Oh well, you're immune, but your friends aren't!" Paizuri babbled, before pointing at Lucy, "Red head, kill her."

Erza stepped forward, bringing up her sword. She blitzed forward, her sword raised high. Lucy let out a shriek; Erza brought her sword down, then stopped just short of Lucy's head. The blonde looked up at Erza's face, which was contorted in agony.

"...What? Oh, come on! Lemme guess, you two are either sisters or lovers. Given the wide difference in features, I'd say you two are lesbians. This night is just _full_ of surprises," Paizuri snapped, "Red head, get back here and just defend me. Rock star, get her."

Gajeel's hands became iron claws, and he rushed towards Lucy, his eyes dull. Lucy threw herself to the side, avoiding his charge. She reached for her Keys, then cursed as she realized she couldn't do that. Instead, she pulled out her whip.

"Wow, you're a girl of taste," Paizuri said, "Have you used that on your lover any?"

Lucy blushed furiously, shaking her head, "That's digusting! Can it!"

Gajeel walked towards, Lucy, making his right hand a large axe. Lucy gulped, then cracked her whip; a shudder went down her spine, then she put a brave face on.

"Alright, Gajeel, forgive me for this," she whispered.

The whip snapped out and struck Gajeel in the face, causing him to stop for a moment. An angry blotch on his face, the emotionless form moved steadily closer, barely stopped. He raised his axe high and swung down, only for Lucy to easily dodge it. What on earth?

"It's difficult getting friends to fight friends... And really annoying to watch, after a while," Paizuri said, rolling her eyes, "And I bet I can't even entertain myself with you, new slave, while waiting, because you're all caught up in your big-titted wonder."

"Don't you dare do anything to Erza!" Lucy shouted.

"Not yet, I won't, don't you worry. I'll just wait until after you're dead, I suppose. Wait, Erza? So, you're _Lucy_, huh?"

"What the hell? How do you know that!?"

Erza seemed to twitch and Paizuri quirked a brow, "Awfully resistant. Dark hero, hurry up and kill that bitch."

Lucy turned back towards Gajeel, who was forming a lance of steel with his left hand. He stabbed out toward Lucy, who side-stepped the blow, then lashed out with her whip. A flurry of blows thwacked the Iron Dragon Slayer, to little effect. He slashed down towards Lucy, but she managed to duck under it, though it clipped a bit of her shirt. He slashed again, but only got a bit of her clothing again.

"Gajeel... I'm _really_ sorry for this..."

Gajeel kept walking forward, his axe and spear both preparing to strike. Lucy, one eye open, the other one screwed shut in preparation for the horror to follow, reared back and swung forth her whip, vengefully. The whip cracked out and Gajeel shrieked. Lucy screwed both of her eyes shut tight.

"Bitch!" Gajeel shouted, before turning towards Paizuri, "Oh, you whore! This is your fault!"

Paizuri sighed, before letting down her top, "Slave, back under my control."

Gajeel blinked, then his eyes half-closed again. Lucy's whip found his neck and pulled him to the ground. The blonde-haired mage leaped forward and stomped hard on Gajeel's back. Paizuri sighed, securing her top.

"Oh, joy. Red head, defend me, while dark hero gets his bearings. Idiot made me turn up the Charm for nothing."

Lucy turned towards Erza, with burning eyes.

"Please, snap out of it!"

Erza stayed in front of Paizuri, her eyes dull as ever. Lucy cracked her whip, then sent it towards Paizuri with lightning speed. Erza slashed out her sword, and the whip caught it. Lucy jerked her whip back, but Erza's grip on the sword was too tight. The scarlet-haired swordswoman pulled on her sword and Lucy came hurtling forward after a moment of contesting her lover's strength. Erza grabbed Lucy tightly, then pushed her back. Lucy fell on her butt, now weaponless. Desperate, Lucy got to her feet and rushed forward, to the right of Erza. The older girl grabbed her shirt, stopping Lucy for a moment, then with a loud ripping sound, Lucy's shirt, already shredded by Gajeel's slashes, was torn off. For a moment, Erza completely stopped.

"Lucy...?"

Paizuri hissed, "Damn it, no."

She unclasped her top again, then let her black, lacey bra drop, exposing her sexy upper half to Erza, whose eyes went dull again. Lucy turned towards Paizuri, blushing, then back towards Erza.

"Wait," Lucy said, "the Charm started to wear off for a moment there."

"Red head, attack her!"

Erza stumbled forward, as Lucy let her own bra drop. Titania stopped in her tracks, stuttering Lucy's name again.

"Slave, look at me!" Paizuri snapped, letting her skirt fall away, revealing her to be totally nude aside from her bracelet.

Erza turned towards her, for a moment, then went back to staring at Lucy, who was blushing furiously, incredibly glad that all the citizens were locked up inside their homes with blocked-up windows. She looked at Erza, pleadingly, squeezing her chest out to emphasize them. The Ex-Quipper's eyes opened wide. She turned towards Paizuri, her swords held high.

"Wh-what!?" Paizuri shrieked, "But how!?"

Paizuri began to dance, shaking every asset as sultrily and sexily as possible. Erza twitched, then rushed forward. Paizuri screeched and fell on her butt.

"Fiend! I should slay you right here and now for what you did! Disgusting, improper thing!" Erza shouted, raising her swords high.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! I don't usually _kill_ anyone, but that stupid mind-control bitch made me!"

"...mind control...?" Erza hissed, "Venny?"

"Yeah, her. Look, she said I had to kill a bunch of people and give her all the energy. I've been starving out here despite getting so many hosts all at once and absorbing them beyond what I even want to... ugh..."

"You're working for her?" Erza snapped.

"She would've killed me! Wait, wait, she gave me something for you."

Paizuri fished around in her skirt and flung out something shiny to Lucy. Lucy caught them, surprised to find...

"My Keys!?"

"Yeah... she said something about you being even more worthless without your Keys... not worth killing, even," the succubus said.

"Oh yeah? I'll show her the worth I have, and how much stronger I am than _her_," Lucy growled.

"I'm sorry for what I've done...! Please, Venny was going to kill me!"

"Why didn't you just run away when she left you to prowl the town?" Lucy snapped.

"Bitch, I'mma kill you...!" Gajeel roared, half-stumbling towards Lucy.

"Hey, it was her fault!" Lucy shouted.

"You are the direct cause! I'll kill her _afterwards_... URGH."

Erza pulled back her arm from Gajeel's gut, letting him fall to the ground. Paizuri let out a screech.

"Explain. Now," Erza snapped.

"Venny placed a spell on me... she'll know that I've given you the Keys and that I've given her plenty of energy. She probably figures you'll kill me, now, and won't use the spell, because activating the spell would use up half of the energy I've given her... Please, I'll help you, I promise!"

Erza slammed the hilt of her sword directly into Paizuri's face, and the succubus fell back, unconscious. Lucy let out a screech, utterly surprised by the sudden, violent act. Gajeel gave a thumbs up, as he managed to get to his hands and knees.

"We're going to get her scanned. If the spell really is there, we'll know she's innocent and we'll break the spell ourselves. Maybe make her help us fight Venny. I don't really care. Let's go," Erza said, slinging Paizuri's naked body over her shoulder, "Lucy, put on her shirt, if you want. We'll rest at the inn for the night. Gajeel, you take first watch to make sure she doesn't wake up. Bind her, for now."

"...I think I'm going to love this night."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The next morning came with little incident, other than quickly getting the payment for the mission. Paizuri was still out cold when they left. They covered her up, for decency's sake, for the train ride back, cuffed and all. Paizuri remained quiet for the whole ride back, and no one pressed her to talk for the time being, though Gajeel kept grinning the whole ride back. His only comment for the trip was "Best mission _ever_".

"I wonder how Makarov's going to respond to this," Lucy said.

"He's gonna freaking love this."

"Certainly not. The master is more mature than that."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"I freaking love this," Makarov declared, "A succubus? Delightful for morale! She and Mirajane can double up on pin-ups! Fairy Tail shall gain all the more fame for it!"

"Hey, Mirajane is still Fairy Tail's number one pin-up girl! ...As disturbing to me as that is. STILL SHE IS THE GREATEST!" Elfman roared.

"Yes, yes, I never said anything about this girl... what's her name?"

"Paizuri."

"...Perfect. Couldn't think of a better codename myself!"

"What? No, that's her name," Lucy said.

Makarov blinked, "I... Sure."

"What's the big deal about her name?" Lucy asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older, Luce," Gajeel said, patting her head.

Lucy fumed, crossing her arms. Erza tilted her head.

"You don't know what her name means, Lucy?"

"...Why do you know, Erza?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, I came across the term in a magazine I subscribed to about three years ago."

Gajeel and Makarov hurriedly turned away, wiping at the imminent nosebleed.

"Does everyone insist on mocking my name?" Paizuri asked, "And... more importantly? Can that death spell be removed? Every second it's still in place is a second I could be busy dying."

"Oh, yes, fine, fine, ya big baby. We'll get Wendy on it," Makarov said, shooing them all away, "Now, I have Master duties to attend to. Excuse me."

He hopped off of his perch and walked off to his room. Erza and Lucy sighed, then called for Wendy.

"Do you know anything about curing death spells?" Erza asked.

"Uhhh... Death spells? Well, my magic can heal... but that seems really strange to ask about. They're not used much, because they're typically complex," Wendy said, "Who has the spell?"

Paizuri raised her hand and Wendy looked at her for a moment.

"You're really pretty. What's your name?"

"...Just call me Zuri."

"Okay! Now, then, where's the spell placed?" Wendy asked.

Paizuri gulped, "Um..."

"I don't recall seeing any markings on you," Lucy said.

"Well, they're placed in a pretty inopportune place."

"You were completely uncovered."

"Yes, but you never saw my back."

"...You're not serious."

"Did you ever think about getting a nice little tattoo on your bum? Yeah, _don't_."

"...oh god," Erza said, facepalming.

"Hey, I know, like, a _lot_ about spells. I need to see this spell and exactly where it has been placed," Gajeel said, "I'm like, _crazy_ knowledgeable."

"What, you didn't see it when you were watching her last night?"

"I was more concerned with her front, really. And I totally fell asleep about ten minutes into watch duty."

"...You're not allowed to watch hostages anymore," Lucy said.

"Hey, I had her wrapped in giant iron bindings. No way she was gonna get free."

"Okay, so, we're going to go into a private room to undo the spell. You're not included in the "we", Gajeel," Erza said.

"Awwww, but why? It's not like she'll care. I've never heard of a succubus who cares about modesty."

"What, I can't speak up for myself?"

"It is _highly_ improper to be exposed in the Guild Hall!"

"Meh, fine. You guys are lame," Gajeel muttered.

Erza and Lucy each grabbed one of Paizuri's arms and lead her up to a room that would be completely empty.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Get on the bed, face the pillow, pull down your skirt _just enough for the spell_ and shut up," Erza said.

"Wow, you're forceful," Paizuri said, a lustful look on her face.

"Don't even think about it," Lucy said, shoving Paizuri towards the bed, "And don't say a _thing_ to anyone about this. Also, just don't speak. Wendy's here."

Paizuri sighed, then walked over to bed and did as told. Wendy sat on the bed behind Paizuri, faced with the succubus' partially exposed rear. On the left side was a sinister, glowing mark that featured loops and dots. Wendy could vaguely pick up the smell of iron from it, and realized that it had been written in blood that was kept fresh by the magic it was infusing into Paizuri.

"This is so disturbing," Lucy muttered.

"If anyone ever hears about this, there will be bloodshed," Erza growled.

"Alright, Zuri... Do you remember how much it hurt to get the death spell placed there?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah... she carved it with her barbed dagger... It was a bi-... really painful..."

"Well, I'm sorry, but the nature of this spell will only allow pain for undoing it. You're going to experience the same pain. Erza, Lucy, this might hurt me, too. I can't tell, yet."

"...Oh good," the succubus muttered, "Now I get to feel really guilty..."

"You gonna be okay, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, it won't do much to me, I'm sure...," Wendy said, her face blank.

Lucy and Erza looked on, worried, as Wendy began to chant under her breath, waving her hands in a flowing, beautiful dance of sorts. White energy formed in the air, beginning to coalesce into a seal, mid-air. With a shout, Wendy put both of her palms forward, pushing the seal directly into Paizuri's mark.

_'I am so uncomfortable with being touched inapprorpiately by a minor...'_ Paizuri thought.

There was a flash of light, then both Wendy and Paizuri began to scream. Erza and Lucy immediately jumped towards Wendy, but the girl passed out a few seconds later. Paizuri was still thrasing about, letting out that bloodcurdling scream as the opposite magic met and clashed. Lucy picked up Wendy and handed her to Erza, who placed a finger on the child's wrist.

"She's still alive... just fatigued from the effort... poor girl," Erza said.

"I'll watch Paizuri... see if she lives. You take Wendy back to the dorms. She probably needs rest."

Lucy sat there, watching the demented succubus thrash and scream, horrified. This was what Venny had done to her. Venny had put this much pain into carving and forming the spell, just to control her. No wonder Paizuri had been so compliant and so desperate for their help.

"Venny... you'll get yours, I swear it," Lucy hissed, her fist clenched tight.


	12. Whirling Storm: Awkward Moments

**Chapter Three: Awkward Moments**

_Yo, readers, I heard you like Luxus, so I put Luxus in your Beneath the Surface, so you can Fighting Festival while you lesbian sex._

_Ocil hopes that none of the readers are Only-Anime-Watchers, otherwise you guys are probably like: "What's a Wendy...?" XD_

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Natsu and Gray sat at the table, eating voraciously a hefty plate of meats and such, while Happy busily gnawed on a fish. With a loud sigh, the duo sat back; Gray let out a large burp, a grin on her face. Natsu gave a thumbs up, then paled; a moment later, Erza was behind Gray, a demonic look in her eye.

"Burping... in public... is improper for a lady!"

"B-but...! I'm not a la-!"

_SMASH_ went Gray's head as Erza sent it through the table. She dusted off her hands, and crossed her arms. Natsu cackled, giddily, his head tilted back and fire erupting from his maw. That was stopped when Erza gave him the same courtesy, in the form of smashing his head into the floor.

"And it is disrespectful to laugh at a lady's pain."

"Isn't it more disrespectful to _cause_ pain?" Gray groaned.

"For the cause of correcting impropriety, hardly," Erza said, setting down a plate with a mountain of food.

"Nothing Lady Erza does is improper!" Happy said.

"Don't defend her!" Natsu snapped.

Natsu and Gray wearily sat down in different chairs, a half-pained, half-satisfied smile on their faces.

"S'good to have all the guys here," Natsu said, "Doesn't happen as often as it used to. Still, haven't really gotten to see Lucy, lately, cuz stupid Gajeel took my mission..."

Erza tilted her head to the side, tapping her chin in curiosity, "Hm... well, it seems like there is only one guy here. Saying "guys" is inaccurate."

"I am _still_ a guy, despite what that creep did to me."

"You have the most wonderful feature of humans on your body, therefore you are a woman," Erza said, as if the matter was decided.

"Fat guys have these, too!" Gray replied, grabbing her chest.

"Those don't count, for they are disgusting and hideous. Altogether improper. You have the wonderful kind, making you the superior sex."

"But I was born a guy!"

"Erza is always right, Gray. If you don't accept, she'll get scary...!" Happy warned, before happily munching on fish.

"Also, I have the greatest feature, making me a woman and therefore not a guy."

"Nah, you're both guys."

"...I was not even born a guy, so you have no excuse in improperly referring to me as such."

Natsu shrugged, "It's just one of those things."

Erza looked dissatisfied, but pressed on to other subjects, "Do you remember the succubus?"

"The one named after that magazine you're subscribed to?" Natsu asked.

Erza's eyes snapped open and she slammed her fist on the table, blushing furiously, "How did you know about my dirty magazine subscription!?"

"You forgot to pick up your mail one day, and Makarov relayed the job to me."

"...Very well, then. I shall have to kill him, myself."

Gray and Natsu immediately seized Erza and pulled her back, "NOT SO HASTY!"

Erza crossed her arms, perturbed, "Well, anyways, that succubus is now living with us."

Every male member in Fairy Tail turned towards Erza, bright stars in their eyes, their hearts pounding. Elfman raised his fist to the air, Jet and Droy beat drums, and Makarov just fell back with a nosebleed. Mirajane sighed, going for a mop.

"A SUCCUBUS!?" Elfman roared, his fists in the air, "HAVING A SUCCUBUS IS A MAN'S ROMANCE!"

"DUDE! I MEAN, CHICK!"

"That...! That's AMAZING!"

"Erza is soooo lucky! Having a succubus must be the best thing ever!"

"Had any threesomes?"

"Threesomes? She's probably been keeping the succubus to herself!"

"Dude, I bet Lucy's hogging her, right now. I mean, Lucy's back at the hotel with the succubus!"

Erza snapped to attention, "Do not say ridiculous things...! Lucy would never do such a thing!"

She whirled around and exited the Guild Hall, fuming. The males began to follow her, until swords began to appear and chase them off. Gray and Natsu, excluded from the male populus hypnotized by the idea of a succubus, stayed where they were, snickering.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Paizuri laid in the guest bed, sighing absently to herself. In order to better blend in with normal human society, she had taken to a human guise, which was of a normal, if exotic, skin color, with pitch-black hair. Her green eyes, while no longer cat-eyes, the blankets were off of her and she wore absolutely nothing. Her hair fell to her chest, but was brushed aside, framing her breasts rather than hiding them. Lucy sat in a chair at the foot of the bed, typing away, gritting her teeth, her temples pounding.

"Lucy, are you really going to ignore me? I find myself confused. Most stare openly at my breasts, which even I must admit are succulent."

Lucy's typing become more announced, with louder clicks. Paizuri tilted her head to the side, letting out a long sigh.

"Well, if you won't stare, maybe you'll listen? I've got a few naughty stories I could tell you. That might loosen you up a bit. Though, that may have just been my Charm magic working on my targets," Paizuri said, letting out a giggle, followed by a light moan.

"Would you shut up?! I'm writing a novel and you're trying to... URGH!" Lucy shouted, grunting out of frustration.

"You need to relax! I give good massages."

"Good. Get off your butt and come over here. Oh wait!"

Paizuri glowered viciously at Lucy, "No need to make fun..."

"Then knock off the attempts to get in my pants!"

"Under your skirt, more like. I'm hungry, gimme a break."

"THAT IS NOT A SNACK!" Lucy screeched.

Erza opened the door at that moment, her eyes intense and swords in hand. Lucy gulped and Paizuri purred. Erza raised her sword, pointing it directly at Paizuri, who _then_ began to look a little bit afraid.

"Hey, hey...! I promised I'd help you with Venny for saving my butt! Let's not forget that...!"

"Have you attempted to bed my lover?" Erza hissed.

"Uh... hey, if she's willing, I totally would, but- EEP!" Paizuri's half-babbled, until she was interrupted by Erza's sword being jammed in the wall beside her head.

"She's not been trying for it, I promise!" Lucy said, waving her hands, "...or at least, I don't think she has."

"I mean, _I would totally fuck both of you_, but hell, if you're gonna refuse, I'm just going to mess with you. Just saying," Paizuri said, half-cowering.

Erza sighed, and looked at Lucy, then back to Paizuri.

"Lucy, Natsu's told me that you two haven't hung out in a while... I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you two went on a mission together. Go, I'll handle Paizuri," Erza said.

Lucy looked at Erza, curiously, "Are you alright?"

"There's some things I want to... get done, while you go. If you would," Erza said.

After a moment, Lucy nodded, "Alright. I suppose it _has_ been a while since Natsu, Happy, and I hung out... And we all need private time sometimes."

"Preach it, sister."

"Shut up, Paizuri."

Erza snickered and Lucy looked at her, question marks practically all over her face.

"Well... wait, what's so funny about her name?" Lucy asked.

Paizuri cackled, "Sorry, dearie, but if you don't know, I don't think I'll spoil your innocence any more than it is."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and pouted, giving Paizuri a death glare, crossing her arms. She let out a "hmph", and turned to Erza, whose eyes were lit up with laughter. Lucy looked as if she were about to ask her, but Erza merely shook her head. With a startled look of "YOU, TOO!?", Lucy whirled around and left. Paizuri and Erza glanced at each other, laughing softly. After a few moments, the laughter died down completely. Paizuri and Erza were left together in a quiet room for a few moments, until Erza stood up and chose to break the silence.

"Paizuri, I must ask you something personal."

"Well, if you're wondering about any disease, I can't sense anything off in either of your auras, so you're clear there."

"...What?"

"People who have something off in their sexual life have uglier auras than others. When I got a good glimpse of yours, I mean, you've clearly never had sex with men. Either of you, actually. I can tell some other things, but you're aware of what you do under the sheets," Paizuri rambled, swaying from side to side.

Erza shook her head, trying to ignore Paizuri's now-even-more-hypnotic assets. She put her hand over her eyes. Paizuri tilted her head to the side, then looked down and laughed. She brushed her hair back, and crossed her arms under her chest.

"My apologies. I had forgotten that the girls were out, and that you were the one who had such a huge obsession with tits."

"You can even read THAT!?" Erza asked, shocked, before getting an angry look in her eye, "It is highly improper to say such things!"

"It's probably also 'highly improper' to get off on being discovered while having sex in the public bath. Probably. I'm not sure about it. The embarrassment and feeling of doing something wrong that surrounds that specific memory, which is totally what got you off apparently, seems to indicate it's bad. Personally, I think it sounds great."

Erza stared at Paizuri, who began to bounce up and down, humming to herself with a look of satisfaction and glee on her face. Erza found herself once again hard-pressed to look away. Paizuri began humming a little tune, her eyes closed, her head rocking from side to side, which caused her hair to swing like a pendulum.

"Oh, I'd advise jiggling the butterfly next time you work it. You'll be surprised how much more effective it is," Paizuri said, a helpful smile on her face.

"...I thank you for that. Now, for my actual question: would you classify me as a "guy"?" Erza asked, a nervous look in her eye.

"Huh? Oh, you're totally the guy in your relationship. It kind fits, too. You're the knight, you scare everyone, you eat big, never wore a bra until you met Lucy, don't worry about the more feminine things in life, and you have one of the biggest weaknesses for boobs that I have ever seen."

"...I see. How did you know all of that? Not all of it's sexual."

"Well, I asked Lucy about you."

"Hrm. Then my path is clear. First, I shall have to ask for Mirajane's help."

Paizuri looked at Erza, curiously, "Well, if you want to know anything about sex, just ask me. I have a _bit_ of experience with that sort of thing. I mean, I've had a lot more guys than girls, but I'm still one of the best experts around, even on lezzy sex... speaking of which...?"

"No," Erza said.

"Not you, I was just asking if I could go out for a bit."

"Not until you're rested up. You can just do it, yourself."

"B-but... that's not satisfying at all...!"

"You're just spoiled."

Paizuri sighed, before looking to the side and pouting. Erza exited the room, quickly; she had a mission.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Mirajane ducked into her closet for a moment and came out with a folded up dress and towel. Smiling, she set them down on her bed and then pilfered through her drawers for more clothes. A knock sounded at her door, just as she was untying the top laces of her dress.

"Come in!" she cried, still working at the upper laces.

Erza walked in, a serious look on her face. She looked around for a moment, nervous, then shut the door.

"Hello, Erza, how are you? What's up?" Mirajane asked, smiling.

"Well, you see, I have heard others referring to me more and more as male..."

"That's awful!"

"Well, it seems to make sense, given how I act. I know for a fact that no one has ever called your gender into question or even called you a guy. So..."

"You want my help?" Mirajane asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well... yes."

"Okay. Come on. I'll give you as many tips as I can, but I need to go take a bath."

"That's fine. I can go with you," Erza said, whirling around towards the door.

"Uhhh... okay," Mirajane said, immediately regretting telling Erza her plans.

"Tell me as we walk there," Erza said, "I shall commit it to memory."

Mirajane nodded, immediately trying to see the good side of it. Bonding would be nice... Smile, now! Elfman always encouraged hanging out with the other girls. Even when she wanted to be left alone, he said that the others would be good for her soul. Or something like that.

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

An older man, perhaps in his fifties, entered a large theater, filled with tons of people. He took his seat in the balcony area, placing his monocle in the proper place. An official sat beside him, staring at the curtains that would soon open.

"Hmmm... is this your first time to an orchestra such as this?" the official asked, "Mr. Barimoar, correct?"

"Dr. Livingstone, I presume?" the older man asked, nodding, "It's my second, in fact."

"Mm'yes," Dr. Livingstone replied, "It's my first. I had been skeptical of the accordion, so I didn't go to the previous ones."

"I assure you, it's positively delightful. The composer is a genius, whoever he is," Mr. Barimoar said.

"Whoever he...? Isn't he the maestro?"

"Well, no. I've heard the maestro was in a terrible accident that left him unble to direct musicians."

"Poor man. How must he live, unable to take credit for his work in the public eye."

"Well, I've heard that the composer intends to make an appearance."

"Oh, really? That would be interesting to see. A genius of our time, if the rumors are correct."

"I would stake my grandest awards on it."

The lights dimmed and the curtains slid apart, supposedly to reveal the magnificent accordion orchestra... but instead...

"Le gasp!"

"What on earth!?"

"Where's the maestro!?"

"Who is that man!?"

"Hello, hello, hello! I am the beloved man who has come to deliver your composer! Ah. I mean... TAKE."

There, on the stage, stood four figures. Terasu, Venny, Enka, and Diez. Each of the figures a slight... glow to them, from the spirit they had absorbed. A few guards made their way onto the stage, but were stopped when the four seemingly normal individuals began to shift. Terasu grew an obsidian shell and his left hand became a cobra. Enka's skin became dark-blue scales and his eyes were white as snow. His clawed hands twirled his spear, as he let loose a snarl. Snow-white fur with black stripes emerged on Diez's body and his hands and feet became tiger paws. Venny's flesh became blood-red feathers and wings extended from her back as her hair became like the golden plumage of a bird.

"Do not offer resistance, or we will kill you without remorse," Enka said, his voice deep and gravelly.

"Speak for yourself," Diez muttered under his breath.

Venny rolled her eyes, with a glance at Diez. Even she hadn't heard his voice, but she had heard his thoughts.

"Don't be a pussy," Venny hissed, "Though that's hardly surprising, given what spirit _you_ got."

"Look, bitch, cats _eat _birds for breakfast."

"Louder! Ah... I mean _quiet_," Terasu snapped, "Enka, grab the composer. Nobody move or we'll kill you!"

Enka rushed backstage, while the accordion orchestra and the audience sat, terrified. He came back a moment later with the head of a robot.

"UNIT IS CONFUSED. WHY ARE CREATOR AND YOUNGER SIBLINGS HERE?"

"That's simple. You have something Terasu needs," Venny said, "So be smart and don't bother resisting."

"UNIT KIND OF CANNOT RESIST DUE TO A DEFINITIVE LACK OF RESISTANCE HARDWARE OR SOFTWARE."

"...Unit is going to find himself on the business end of my boot if he doesn't stop being a smartass," Venny snapped.

"You wear boots?"

"Shut up, Diez."

"Quiet, both of you. We're staying... Ah. I mean _leaving_. Quickly, now."

"...said the turtle."

Enka cracked a smile as he passed the others, while Venny smacked Diez. The others followed as quickly as they could. The orchestra members sat for a while, terrified of their return, but the audience members fled as soon as it was clear that the villains weren't returning.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Standing by the gates to Gjannis was a familiar figure. Headphones draped around his neck, a lightning-esque scar running down the side of his face, and bright yellow hair marked the man to one of four figures running out of the gates. They blazed by him, initially, almost knocking him over, until Diez suddenly stopped.

"Hey, wait a minute! Doc!"

The other looked over their shoulder, but kept going. Venny and Terasu shot him incredibly dirty looks of "what now, moron?".

"I think I found an ally!" Diez called after the others.

"Have fun with that. You know where we'll be headed!" Venny snapped.

They turned back to the path before them and bolted, even faster now. Diez growled, then turned back to the figure. He crossed his arms, walking to the man, growling to himself about "stupid family" and things like "I'll show them so hard it _hurts_", but again, it was so low that no one could hear him.

"Hey, Luxus!" Diez said, "I've heard about you. A few... uh... people I know and I are trying to kill Fairy Tail. Wanna help?"

"...Run that by me again?" Luxus asked, a flicker of electricity running down his arm to his hand, which clenched into a fist.

_'Ah, MAN, he's pissed just HEARING about Fairy Tail! This is AWESOME!'_

"Yeah, Fairy Tail! See, one of my... people I know is really pissed off at Lucy and Erza, so she's trying to take out Fairy Tail. I heard all about you getting kicked out or whatever after you practically killed them all yourself. You, me, and those people I know can TOTALLY kick their asses to kingdom come!"

"...Natural selection hasn't gotten around to you, yet, has it?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, it tends to ignore me."

Luxus held up a hand and Diez was sent flying, with a shriek. He hit the ground, smoking. The Reverse Mage sat up, coughing up smoke, before getting to his feet. He looked over at Luxus, who was jetting towards him, hands bared like claws, electricity crackling viciously around him. His eyes, white as they were, still seemed focused on Diez with such raw intent to kill that the Tiger Bearer nearly fainted.

Luxus slashed down with both his claws, bringing two lightning strikes with it. Diez roared, then kicked out at Luxus. The Lightning Dragon Slayer stumbled back, just as Diez got to his feet and slashed out with one of his tiger claws. Luxus bit back a cry as the line of red appeared on his chest, then unleashed a bolt of electricity. Diez snapped his fingers and the bolt turned around and smacked right back into Luxus, who growled, unaffected.

"Meep."

"You don't get it, do you? Yeah, I attacked Fairy Tail. I hurt 'em _bad_, but that was me being stupid. They're good people, who will _screw_ you up if you mess with their family. Some friendly advice? Knock it off, now," Luxus snapped.

In a split-second, he was in front of Diez, his fists blitzing into Diez's torso with a vengeance. The Reverse Mage flew back, coughing.

"I won't kill you, but Fairy Tail might," Luxus snapped, walking away.

"...gotcha..."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Mirajane, due to a routine partially encouraged by Erza, had gone to the bath at the same time as some of the other girls. Cana and Levy sat in the tub, gently relaxing, not yet getting to the actual act of washing themselves. Mirajane placed her clothes and towel in a cubby on the wall and stripped down; Erza placed her towel up, then ex-quipped away her clothing. The two slipped into the bath, letting out a very satisfied sigh.

"Ahhh... thank you for the tips, Mirajane. I shall employ them well, soon."

"Tips? Mirajane, you batting for the other team, too?" Cana asked, slurring her words.

"Oh no," Mirajane said, blushing, "That's not it. Erza merely wanted some tips on being feminine."

"Feminine? Why do you want to be more feminine? I wouldn't exactly call you masculine," Levy said.

"Yeah, I'm more of a guy than you are."

"Well, Lucy talked to Paizuri about my traits, and when I talked to her about it... well, it was obvious I was fairly masculine. Even Natsu referred to me as a guy. I figured that Lucy would probably like me a bit more if I were more like a girl..."

Levy and Cana gave each other a knowing look of "poor girl doesn't know what she's talking about", before looking back at Erza.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Erza. As big a perv as I am and I never even _suspected_ you liked other girls. Good hiding skills," Levy said.

"I never meant to hide it... I just didn't want to flaunt it in everyone's face. I noticed that some girls get uncomfortable around lesbians and didn't want to be the source of anyone's discomfort... So, while I certainly would've told anyone who asked, I was not about to talk about it wantonly. That would be improper."

"Meh, I already knew," Cana said, yawning.

"You did?" Levy asked, "But how!? I didn't even catch on!"

"Huh? Oh, simple. I caught Erza with her skirt up to a pin-up of Mira."

Mirajane, who had been preparing to soap herself down, let out a meep and dropped the soap. Her face became beet-red, as did Erza's, who shot a dirty look at Cana. Lady Alberona merely let out a loud laugh, as Levy chuckled to herself.

"Well... um... I suppose it's good...? Yes, I guess it's good that I... helped... a teammate unwind from a tough mission..."

"That's what the pin-ups are for, after all," Levy said, a twinkle in her eye.

"You, too!?" Mirajane squealed.

"Nah, I go for raunchier stuff than that," Levy said, "Now, if you ever lost the top, that _might_ get me to keep a couple of pin-ups taped to the ceiling."

Mirajane sank under the water, which began to boil around the poor, lobster-red-faced girl. Levy and Cana erupted into louder laughter at that and Erza gave a light smile to the steam coming up from where Mira was.

"I _will_ admit, Mira, that I had a crush on you back when we were kids..."

"Wait, you fought all the time," Cana said.

"That was merely my way of expressing my feelings. I know. I was bad at it."

"I thought you just hated me for being so chaotic when you were always lawful," Mira said, her head popping out of the water.

"Well... that had been what was so attractive about you. I felt, and still feel, a complete and total obligation to the law. Yet you... with your badass looks, attitude, and total disregard for the rules... Well, it got my ire at first... and then I started feeling differently. Though, don't worry. When I met Lucy, my affection for you became platonic, I promise."

Mirajane nodded, slowly, "Well, I suppose I should be used to the idea of people crushing on me... since I am Fairy Tail's poster girl."

Levy snorted, making some remark about "used-up posters", which prompted Mirajane to splash water at the younger girl. Cana fell forward into the water with laughter, making another big splash. Everything felt normal, again.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Hey, Luce, what's up? Haven't seen ya in a while," Natsu said, holding up his drink in salutations.

"Hey, Nat. Wanna go on a mission?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Natsu replied, with a grin.

"Well, let's go grab one," Lucy said, smiling back.

"Yeah!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer rushed over to the job board and perused the papers there. He snatched one and showed it to Lucy, who nodded.

"Looks good! Let's head out. But first... I wanna check my Keys... It's been a while since I've really talked to any of them. I bet Loke and Taurus miss me."

Natsu gave a thumbs up alongside a big grin as Lucy snatched up the Golden Key to the Gate of the Bull. Loudly, she called for Taurus to come forth as she held up her Key, invoking the magic of a Stellar Spirit Mage. The magic glow surrounded her for a moment, then there was a terrible shattering sound, the glow turned a sickly gray, then faded, and Lucy let out a shriek so terrible that Natsu and Gajeel immediately fell back, their hands clasping over their ears, crying out in pain.

Lucy Heartphilia fell to the ground, twitching violently, the Key beside her glowing faintly, mocking her. Her eyes rolled back as she convulsed a bit more, then went still.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Well, Diez, how went your recruiting attempt?" Venny asked, an awful smile on her face as she absently sliced at her skin, letting out little gasps.

"Terrible," Diez muttered, "Stupid Luxus."

"Suxul, you say? Ah. I mean, Luxus?"

"Yeah, Luxus. The lightning guy."

"...Lightning?"

"Weirdest thing was that he kinda smelled like me, Venny, and Enka. Also, Unit, but he doesn't count."

"UNIT WISHES YOUR DEATH TO BE LONG AND AGONIZING."

"Smelled like... Lachryma...? Hrm, yes. I've heard of such things. Children implanted with specially-made Lachryma have given rise to a new generation of Dragon Slayers, or so the rumors go amidst the scientific community. I wish I had analyzed Luxus, now. Could've determined how it precisely occurred, but..."

Terasu began to scratch his chin for a few moments, then he snapped his fingers, "However! I have a fairly good idea of how it could be accomplished. I have heard speculation and various bits of information about it from a few of my colleagues. This shall be easy! Which of you shall volunteer to undergo the experiment? Diez?"

"I don't think you've noticed this, doctor, but you can't exactly insert lachryma _into lachryma_. They won't mix properly," Enka said, "Especially if they are both mutated for different purposes."

"Hrm... you are right. Well, give me time. I shall draw up schematics for the lachryma infusion, which one of you shall carry out."

"Oh! Oh! That sounds like FUN! Can I?" Diez asked, waving his hand in the air, the other one retrieving his sombrero, "My lucky hat will aid me!"

"No, I should be the one to cut apart the doctor," Enka said, grinning, holding up his spear.

"You're both fools who would only kill the doctor! I am the one most proper for such a delicate operation. Morons! Doctor Terasu, I plead for your permission to carry out this operation."

_'...Diez is an idiot. Enka will KILL ME. Venny... is psychotic, but she's loyal. And she knows more about lachryma than the others... Drat.'_

"Enka shall carry it out. Ah! I mean Venny! Venny! Now, give me time to complete the schematics. I wonder how Makarov will react when he sees his grandson's power thrown at him, once more. Hah! A grand day this shall be...!"


	13. Whirling Storm: On the Prowl

**Chapter Four: On the Prowl**

_This "story" will probably be the longest in the series. X.X _

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy, after passing out and convulsing, had immediately been placed on a large, soft bed. Wendy and Charle sat on the bed beside her. Makarov sat on the bedside table, while Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Happy, and Gray stood around the bed. Each of the Fairy Tail members had a fearful look on their face as Wendy carefully examined Lucy with a combination of medical knowledge, experience, and her incredible Sky Dragon Slayer magic.

"Well... you said it was her Key, correct? Let me see it..."

Natsu nervously handed Wendy the key, who took it gently. She honed her magic in on it, and her eyes narrowed.

"That woman... Venny. This is her fault. She put some kind of curse on the Key...!"

"That bi-...scuit eater!" Gray snapped, trailing off after she remembered Wendy.

"I'll get that bas-..ket ball playing WHORE," Natsu roared, noticing Wendy and then forgetting her existence entirely.

Natsu was immediately knocked into the ground by the combined forces of Makarov, Charle, and Erza. He let out a low groan, from the floor.

"The curse is strong, but is only capable of activating once. It releases a poison into the body, which did all of this to Lucy. The convulsions were her body's defenses..."

"Fighting back?"

"...getting completely annhilated."

"What kind of magic is that?" Erza asked.

"Some of the darkest poison magic," Wendy said, "It's stuff even I can't heal, without external magic. I shall need a potion, brewed with a wolf's heart, frog weed, and ice made with creation magic out of magical water."

"Hey, ice girl'll be useful for once," Natsu said, "I'mma get the wolf thingy."

"You kill the wolf and bring it back. Don't try to extract its heart," Makarov said, "I know how to do that for the purposes of a potion."

"I shall get the frog weed," Erza said, "Provided someone let's me know where it is..."

"In the nearby forest, there should be patches of the stuff," Natsu said, "I explored out there when I was younger."

"Good. Thank you. I shall be back as soon as possible."

"Do your best!" Wendy called after them.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza strolled through the town, quickly, her gaze ahead, as if she wore blinders. The forest was in that direction, meaning the frog weed was that way, meaning that Lucy's rescue was that way. No one was about to stop her from getting back her beloved. Erza's heart thudded irregularly and her eyes burned.

"Lady Scarlet!"

Erza continued walking along, ignoring the person; whoever they were, they could wait. Lucy was in danger.

"Lady Scarlet! Titania!"

Erza's jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed. Go away, whoever you are! You are not wanted or needed!

"Miss Erza!"

Erza looked over her shoulder, angry, "What!"

She immediately a young lady, probably about Lucy's age. What caught Erza terribly off-guard was that she was wearing armor incredibly similar to hers. This would have been easily ignored. Heart Kreuz, after seeing all the advertising it got with Erza, released a line of armor similar to the one they had personally made for her. It had become a somewhat regular sight for her. No, what was so strange was that the girl had vividly scarlet hair just like hers, along with eye color remarkably similar to hers.

"Miss Scarlet, hello! I am... Maya. I'm a fan of yours. I noticed that something's up. You're usually focused when you walk to lunch at around this time, but... not quite like this..."

"...eh? Look, Maya? I have to get something in the forest, and I'm not entirely sure where it is. I do not have time to talk. Really."

"In the forest? What is it? My mom usually makes me babysit my brother, and he likes to tromp through there most of the time! I can help!"

_'Okay, she's clearly an obsessive fan, given that I can see her brown roots and the fact that her eye color is caused by contacts. So, that's annoying. But she also might know where the... frog weed is. Lucy, I love you. You better know that.'_

"Do you know where frog weed is?"

"Oh, yeah. Bro likes to pick some of the stuff and make rings or crowns out of it. There's tons of the stuff in this one area. I'll lead ya right to it."

"Miss, you don't know how grateful I am to you."

"REALLY!"

Erza sighed and grabbed Maya by the arm, "Come along, quickly! The quicker the better!"

_'Lucy is sick...? This is my chance! Erza... Lucy is no good for you at all! I'll make you see that!'_

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

Natsu ran through the woods, a grin on his face. He had so many memories in these woods. So many times he had gone through them with Lisanna and Happy, searching for flowers or secret places. It made him smile to think about it. Happy flew beside him, doing the occasional barrel roll, laughing.

"Can we stop for fish on the way back?" Happy asked.

"Nah, Happy. We're doin' this for Lucy and Erza. Gotta be quick."

Happy nodded, clearly determined to save Lucy, but wishing for a fish. Natsu looked at him and grinned.

"Don't worry, bud, we'll get you some fish after we get 'em the wolf."

Happy grinned, "Yaaaaaay!"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Gray tapped on the door Mirajane had informed her to. It opened to reveal Juvia, in a light-blue outfit. Gray smiled at her, then her expression turned serious.

"Hello, Gray. Have you come to ask Juvia on a date?" Juvia asked.

"Well... actually, yes, but first. I need some magical water. Lucy's sick... and they need ice made through creation magic out of magical water."

"And then afterwards, Juvia shall get her date?"

"Without a doubt," Gray said, giving a thumbs up.

Juvia grinned wide, "Then let us get to it, even for the bimbo's sake."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza walked carefully but quickly through the forest, while Maya struggled to keep up, trampling a way through it, not used to going through the rough terrain at a hurried pace. The girl stayed behind Erza, watching carefully. After a few low branches, her dream came true. A strand of hair from the head of Erza Scarlet snagged and the unconcerned Titania continued on, ripping the hair out. Maya nearly let out a victory cry as she pulled down the strand of hair. Her mission complete, she hurried ahead of Erza, looking desperately for the frog weed. After a few minutes, Maya let out a squeal of excitement.

"Here they are! Get as much as you need!" Maya said, hunkering down beside the area.

"I give you all of my thanks," Erza said, cheerfully.

She and Maya began to eagerly pick the rough plants out of the ground, attempting to get as much of the root with each plant as possible. Maya, having practiced it a bit more, managed to get a few more whole frog weeds than Erza. Amidst their picking, Maya suddenly looked over to Erza.

"Do you really... think Lucy will recover...?"

"Of course. I have to believe."

"But... if she doesn't..."

Maya's voice seem to quiver as she spoke. Erza looked up at Maya, her eyes narrowed.

"Lucy will get better. There is no doubt about this."

Maya sighed, gently, nodding. Erza felt her blood pressure rising, now. This stupid fangirl was trying to get with her. That was fine. Erza had dealt with stupid fangirls before. Fanboys, too. Fangirls were simply turned away, and were typically polite enough to stop when she said no. None of them had insinuated desiring Lucy's death. It was time to ditch Maya. Erza walked over to Maya and held out her hand.

"This should be plenty. I need to get back to the group, quickly. The faster the potion is prepared, the faster Lucy may recover," Erza said, sharply.

"I understand," Maya said, holding out the weeds she had collected.

Erza took them, carefully, but quickly, then turned around and bolted. Maya let out a long sigh of regret, then began to trudge through the forest back to her home.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Happy looked over at Natsu, from up in the tree, and gave a quick nod. Natsu grinned, baring his teeth, then shot out from behind the tree, fire on his fists. Three wolves were passing by...

"Sorry, dogs, but this is for Lucy!"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Makarov sat on Lucy's bedside table, observing the ingredients before him. He turned to Wendy, with a smile on his face and a serious look in his eyes. Gray, Juvia, a bloody but satisfied Natsu, a slightly twitchy Happy, a meditative Charle, and Erza all stood in the room, as well.

"It's all here," Makarov said, "Are you ready?"

Wendy nodded, "Yes... This shouldn't be a problem."

Makarov turned to the others, "Sorry. Everyone but myself and Wendy has to leave... This is a delicate operation."

"But-" Natsu started in.

"No, Natsu," Erza said, her voice shaking, "We have to leave. Now."

"Erza, you can-" Wendy started.

"Only you and the master are able to do this. I would interfere in some way. We will leave," Erza said, "All of us."

They filtered out, quickly, leaving the old man, the young girl, and the poor victim in the room. Wendy glanced up at Makarov, then down at Lucy.

"Let's get to business," Makarov said, standing up.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Paizuri stood in front of a mirror, completely naked. She held up her breasts and muttered some words, making them slightly bigger. She absently tapped her lower lip, considering the look. Her eyelashes grew out a little, and she grew a bit taller. She heard a knock at the door, but didn't move towards it.

"Hmmmm... I think I like this look. It is more... _more_, I suppose. Come in!"

The door opened to reveal exactly who Paizuri had expected: Erza. Miss Scarlet walked into the room, shut the door behind her, and sat down on the bed, immediately putting her head in her hands, her body experiencing a dull tremor.

"Awww... you okay, dear?" Paizuri asked.

"Lucy is... undergoing the operation. Makarov and Wendy are doing their best."

"The old man's one of the Ten Holy Mages, and Wendy is... well, Wendy. Have faith in them. You should depend on your master and team mate. I do."

"That's easy for you to say. It's not the one you love who was cursed."

"I love myself very much, thank you very much. And at least Lucy didn't have to have a knife shoved into her butt. And then experience that same pain again."

"You're not bitter at all."

"I still can't sit down right. That's why I've been mostly standing in front of this mirror, trying to figure out what body configuration I like best."

"...Wait, what?" Erza asked, sitting up, putting her hands by her sides.

"Well, you see, I can alter my body. Now, I have to shift other body parts around in order to do this... so, right now, I don't have a spleen or intestines, but those were always just sort of there. To simulate being a human, sometimes. I guess," Paizuri said, with a shrug.

"What else can you do, as a succubus?"

"I have the power to give my energy to others, I can use claws and horns. Some of us tend to also use fire magic, but it depends. I can create a more battle-tastic form. I've got that charm magic you've seen, though it can't work on anyone who's witnessed any _other_ type of Charm. Still, it's useful. Hrm..."

Paizuri absently chewed on her lip, then began a rather interesting dance that would send most members of the clergy fleeing to preach about the evils of dancing. Erza found herself almost hypnotized, before shaking her head. She laid back, sighing. Paizuri continued dancing, letting out a little laugh or giggle every now and then. Finally, after a few minutes, she stopped and turned towards Erza.

"I'm hungry," Paizuri said.

"I can cook you something."

"Uhh... my food requires about fifteen minutes of me, another person, and zero clothing. Bed is optional."

"...What?"

"I'm a succubus. We don't eat normal, human food. And we don't eat souls. Well... we're not supposed to. It typically kills the food supply, you see, unless rigor mortis sets in in all the right places."

"...ugh. So, what do you eat?"

"Sexual energy. Guys tend to last longer because of it, but everyone's exhausted for about three hours after a nice session."

Erza quirked a brow, curious but disturbed by the crude discussion, "That's... disturbing."

"What? That guys have the potential to last longer than all you girls joke about? Yeah, scary, isn't it?"

"Huh, no! I'm talking about eating... sexual energy."

"Well, it's better than souls."

"Have you... ever eaten a soul?"

Paizuri sighed, looking forlornly at herself in the mirror, "Unfortunately."

"Huh? You have?"

"Well, other than what Venny made me do. But I don't count that. I was just a tool in that. I wouldn't have done that, I promise."

"I'm aware. So, what happened?"

"Most of my people just sit in their boring village. I wanted to explore... and I did. Landed in an arctic wasteland for a really long time. Took me months to finally escape. I was half-dead with hunger and the biting cold. In the jungle, I discovered someone... a man... He was alone. I begged him to take me, to feed me. As best I could, I explained myself. He called a me a demon, a monster after his soul. He tried to kill me, and then I proved him right."

"You... ate his soul?"

"He would've killed me. I had no way to defend myself, no way to survive if I just killed him. I would have outright died if I had gone three days more without at least feeding on sexual energy. And even if I did, it would've taken an orgy to revive me to full... I had to do it. Do you understand?" Paizuri pleaded.

"What happened to his soul...?"

"After I ate his soul, I did tons of research about it. I went to the most evil of researchers, who had done the worst of things with souls. They were... helpful, to an extent. Most were happy to feed me, to keep me going through all of the research and experimental data."

"What did you find?"

"...nothing... All of it indicated that eating the soul killed the person. The soul is processed. And then something is expelled from the succubus' body. But they're not sure about what it is..."

"Do other succubi know about it?" Erza asked, "What the expelled thing is?"

"I briefly... very briefly... tried to ask," Paizuri asked, "I had high hopes that maybe, just maybe, they would let me in for just a few moments. As soon as I entered the village, however, they attacked me... Calling me an 'eternally damned bitch' and such... People I had loved. My friends and family. All of them hated me and half-tried to kill me... But I've got to prove them wrong, somehow, by figuring out exactly what happens when a succubus devours a human soul..."

"Without actually eating anymore," Erza finished.

"Yeah," Paizuri said, "During my travels, I read tomes from what I now know are ignorant fools. They said the succubus took on all of the human's sins, but the human was tormented on his way to heaven. The succubus, however, being a demon, kept the sins and took them all to hell with them. I can't believe that. Even if it's true, then the succubus is doing a good act by purifying the human soul. If they are eternally punished for such a thing, then... I should have to find a way to have eternal life, to avoid such a cruel and horrible punishment for something I never desired to do in the first place!"

Paizuri sat down beside Erza, her face stained with tears. Erza wrapped an arm around her and pulled Paizuri against her shoulder, lightly. The succubus shuddered as she sobbed.

"I didn't want to do it...! I didn't even realize what I was doing! The elders told us we had the power, but never how to use it, or how it happened, or any such thing! No... it was instinct! A will to live. It can't... it just can't cost me everything that sentient beings should strive for... eternal happiness. These thoughts battered me as I wandered through the world. I was in constant despair... and then Venny found me..."

"And that was when she cursed you?"

"Yeah..."

"It's over, now. You're here, in Fairy Tail. Safe and sound. We'll get Venny, and we'll search for the truth about the human soul. No worries, Paizuri," Erza said, giving the succubus a hopeful smile.

The door swung open to reveal Wendy and Charle in the doorway. Paizuri half-shrieked and dove under the covers. Erza glanced at the oddball succubus, then back towards Wendy, expectantly.

"How's Lucy?" Erza asked, leaning forwards.

"She's doing much better. Still recovering... but she's likely to wake up within the hour. She'll still be weak, but-"

Wendy was nearly blown over by the sheer force of wind as Erza ran out. Charle, being even _lighter_ than Wendy, smacked into the wall. The Sky Dragon Slayer grabbed up Charle and walked into the room, shutting it behind her.

"Why are we coming in here?" Charle asked.

"Well, someone needs to watch Erza's room while she's gone," Wendy said.

"Huh? I'm here," Paizuri offered, from under the blankets.

"Oh, you are? That's good. We can leave then."

"Wait, no! You can stay," Paizuri said, poking her head out from under the blankets at the foot of the bed.

"Dear girl, what are you doing?" Charle asked.

Wendy giggled, "Zuri, you're silly. I wanna go outside. Wanna play?"

Paizuri looked up at the ceiling and mouthed a long string of words that Charle would've smacked her for, had they been audible. She then looked back at Wendy.

"Be a dear and turn away for a few moments. Zuri has silly habits. I'll go play with you if you do."

"Okay! Charle, face the wall!"

Charle grumbled and turned towards the wall, standing beside Wendy, who began swaying and singing a little kid's tune, one she'd learned in her old village. Paizuri, meanwhile, scrambled through the room, grabbing up various clothes to put on and tossing most of them aside as being kid-unfriendly. They were for dates with men who were willing to feed her, or for her to feel nice about herself. They were not for going outside to play with a young girl, even one like Wendy. She finally managed to find some jeans of actually decent length and a somewhat plain, somewhat frilly white shirt. Letting out a low growl about stupid clothing sizes, she fixed her body to properly fight the jeans and made her chest size small enough so that she didn't rip the shirt just putting it on. For a moment, she considered under-clothing, but decided not to make Wendy wait _that_ long.

"Okay! Ready?" Paizuri asked.

"Yeah! Come on, Zuri. Oh, I heard someone calling you Paizuri. Is that your full name? It's funny."

The succubus looked down at the little girl, fear in her eyes, feeling sweat bead at the back of her neck. Charle continued walking along, but she was glaring at the succubus out of the corner of her eye.

"Umm... well, technically, it _is_ my full first name... Don't uh... don't call me that when talking to people, though. It's... bad in some cultures. I hear."

"Oh, I know what it means. That's why I find it funny."

Paizuri's eyes widened in pure shock. She turned towards Wendy, gasping.

"How...? What?"

Wendy shrugged, giggling, "I just heard about it somewhere. Can't remember where, though."

"Geh... I'm so confused...," Paizuri mumbled.

"I do not approve, either," Charle said.

"Huh? Oh, I totally approve! Everyone should be made fully aware of everything of a sexual nature before they hit puberty. Do you know what kind of trouble you can get into if you go out in the world completely ignorant about that sort of thing? I mean, you wouldn't believe-"

"Shush. Wendy doesn't need to hear about that sort of thing," Charle snapped.

"Charle, be nice. Let's play hide and seek!"

Paizuri smiled, "Okay. Go hide!"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The first thing Terasu realized when he woke up was that Venny hadn't finished patching him up. He promptly screamed profanities about keeping him asleep through the procedure, then passed out again when Venny focused her mind again on forcing him into a deep slumber. The next instant he woke up, he felt sore, but almost no pain throughout his body.

"Hmm... was the procedure a success?" Terasu asked.

"The lachryma implantation was completed _exactly_ as you instructed. I examined your mind for the details again and again through every careful step."

"Bad thing I picked you. Ah. I mean _good_."

Venny gave the doctor a wide grin, which Terasu noted and looked away from, staring at his hands. He focused for a few moments, then grinned as lightning crackled around his arm. A spear of lightning arced out and struck the wall, blowing a hole in it. Terasu let out a scream and held his arm against his chest. Smoke surrounded his arm and he groaned. Venny came closer, concered, but the doc turned to her, glaring.

"What did you do wrong, stupid girl!"

"What? No! I did everything! I followed every step! I carefully made the incisions, placed the lachryma you yourself prepared against the incisions, focused my magic properly to fuse the lachryma into the points, ensuring half of each orb joined with your bloodstream. Each fusion took exactly five minutes, as you prescribed. I put it in the joins, chest, and forehead, carefully. The only time I slipped up was when I was so focused on ensuring that the lachryma fusion didn't screw up during the chest portion that I forget to keep you asleep! I promise!"

Terasu growled under his breath, his thoughts ever-whirling, becoming a mist so thick that even Venny's acute senses couldn't pick up on what he was thinking. He turned up to her, his face blank.

"I must've made a miscalculation in creating the lachryma. Or else the lachryma hasn't had time to adjust to my body. I am sure you followed the process correctly. Listen. I must practice with my power and ensure that I won't be crippled by it, for the final fight. You, dear girl, must go against Fairy Tail. Use Diez and Enka. Have your revenge. But cause chaos, and try to wear down Makarov. Quickly, be off!"

Venny bowed and ran off, quickly, not wishing to displease her father. Terasu glared daggers at his creation, then turned towards his hands, which glowed with electricity. His great weapon, now a double-edged sword. Well, then. This would be difficult, but not impossible. He was the great Terasu!

The doctor turned towards his workplace, where the head of his old LachryDoll was resting, turned off for the moment. He walked over to his workbench and looked down, grinning.

"Time to get back to my old project..."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Venny sat in her room, empty save a bed, two outfits, her daggers, and some trash. She sat in the dead center of the room, her legs crossed and her eyes closed. She carefully raised her dagger and brought it across her palm, slowly. She let out a low, smooth gasp as the red line formed. Venny brough the dagger away, a large drop of blood at the very tip of it. Carefully, slowly, she brought her dagger to the floor in front of her and placed the dot of blood there. Red light erupted from where the blood hit, and intricate designs fomed around the dot, making a large circle of odd designs.

It was her Omni-Sigil, her place of power. It gave her the ability to weave spells, craft curses, and view everything about them. Terasu's research, combined with her heightened magicks, had enabled her to make it shortly after fusing with the Phoenix spirit.

"Hmm... the Seize Curse activated. Stupid girl probably didn't even check her Keys. She might've caught that there was _something_ off about them, even if the best analyzations couldn't have come up with what. Idiot cow... Meh, it's good that my foe is a fool. Easier to kill that way."

She got to her feet, and muttered a few words. The Omni-Sigil faded, leaving just the drop of blood in the floor. Venny turned around and left, twirling a dagger as she went.

"Diez! Enka! I've got a mission for you...!"

"Delightful, the psycho bitch is our boss, now," Diez said.

"Hmph. This will be interesting...," Enka muttered.

"We're taking on Fairy Tail, and you two will make the first strike," Venny said, grinning.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza laid within bed, a smile on her face. Her beloved had recovered quickly after the potion. Within two hours, she was up and walking, if a little shaky. Within three, she was completely normal again. Erza never felt she could thank the others enough. The others insisted it was fine, that Lucy was their friend, there was nothing superb in what they did, but she continued until they persuaded Lucy to take her back to the dorm, to calm her down. Really, breaking the tables in her excitement was quite enough.

So, there Erza was, waiting for Lucy to get out of the shower. Absently, she thought of Lucy's beauty, not just what was so sexually attractive about her, but her actual _beauty_, the things Erza truly loved about her. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly, thinking of Lucy's smile, her warm kindness, when her lovely reverie was interrupted by a quiet knocking at the door. It'd been happening a _lot_, lately, that...

"Come in," Erza said.

Paizuri walked in, carefully, shutting the door behind her. She had a few twigs in her hair, and the white shirt she'd been wearing earlier had ripped down the middle. It wasn't completely torn, but it had been enough to expose cleavage. Paizuri was holding it closed tight, until she had the door behind her, when she just took off the shirt. Erza had to focus on Lucy to keep from staring at Paizuri's, once again exposed, chest. The sounds of the pouring water in the shower dwindled to a mere drizzle.

"Must you go around like that?" Erza asked.

"Sorry, I forget how distracting it is. Look, I need your help."

"If you start hitting on me, I swe-"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. Though, I would _totally_, if I figured you wouldn't shank me. Just for the record. Anyways, I think I'm getting sick."

"Getting sick? Well, you spent the day outside... why are there twigs in your hair?"

"I tried to hide in a bush. Wendy found me too quickly and I got caught on the way out."

Erza nodded, then moved her hands to indicate Paizuri to continue about her sickness.

"So, succubi don't get sick, right? Well, I've been getting like shivers and shakes every now and then. It's very strange."

"You could be nervous. It might be an after-effect of the spell."

"Well, I also have a hard time talking, sometimes. I mean, I know I babble a lot, but lately I've been getting a bit more choked up. It's really weird, because I've been around humans for a _long_ time, and it's been _forever_ since I've ever really choked up. Also, I usually don't sweat unless I'm near fire or my life is threatened. I've been doing that, too."

"Sounds like nervousness."

"Well, there's a weird part. It's only when I'm around Wendy."

"Hmmm... does it ever happen when you're around Natsu?"

"Huh? Nah."

"Okay, so you're not allergic to cats. Maybe you have allergies to small children?"

Paizuri shook her head, "I've been around kids every now and then. Never felt like that."

"Hmm... maybe it's something in Wendy's hair. That may be it. She does use something different from the rest of us."

"Hrmm... Maybe."

"Or her magic. She's a Sky Dragon Slayer, with healing magic. Demons may react... negatively to that. I knew some demons who literally could not approach a set of ruins, no matter how hard they tried."

"That's entirely likely. I know holy magic can mess with us, though Wendy's magic isn't that bad, I don't think. It probably is her hair care."

At that moment, Lucy walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her upper body and hair. She looked at them both, sighing.

"That wouldn't make any sense at all. Wendy and I share hair care products every now and then. It sounds less like allergies and more like a crush, to me," Lucy said.

"...A crush...?" Erza asked, her eye twitching.

"A crush? What's that? I've heard it mentioned, but never really... elaborated upon," Paizuri asked.

"You like Wendy," Lucy said, simply, sitting down on the bed.

For a moment, silence reigned, as Erza and Paizuri stared at each other, while Lucy finished towelling off. She suddenly stopped, and turned towards Paizuri.

"YOU LIKE WENDY!" she screamed.

"Huh? Well, yes, I like lots of people," Paizuri said, shrugging.

"I mean LIKE her! As in _more than a friend_."

"Hey, I'll have sex with a lot of people, but Wendy just sounds... wrong, somehow. Like she's holy, or something."

"She's twelve years old!" Lucy shrieked.

"...your point? You're five years older than she is."

"You'd get arrested if you did anything with Wendy!"

"Like I said, I really don't intend to seduce her. She's such a sweet, innocent girl."

"I heard you were trying to educate her on sex, earlier."

"Charle's such a prude. Everyone should know about sex before puberty! If they did, the world would be a much better, safer place. And they need to know that demons and succubi ain't evil, too, but that's a different story. I mean, on the sex thing, if every kid knew about sex, they'd know how to have it properly, how to avoid passing diseases and babies... Oh, they'd be experienced enough for when they finally have a spouse. Do you know how much sex aids in keeping people together? I've seen at least four or five marriages fall apart because one of the spouses didn't know how to do something properly. I saved two marriages by properly instructing both partners on giving pleasure! That was a bountiful day of feasting. I was full for a month!"

"...There's something _really, really_ wrong with you."

"I'm hungry."

"You can't have us or Wendy!"

"You two aren't any fun. And I don't want to have sex with Wendy, jeez. That just sounds awkward. Weird, huh? I mean, you two I would totally bed in a heartbeat, but Wendy's only five years younger and I shudder at the thought... That's _really_ weird, I need to get checked. I'm pretty sure I fed off of a thirteen year old a few decades ago..."

"Wait, what? Paizuri?"

"Yes? Or maybe he was fourteen, I can't really remember..."

"How _old are you_?"

"Eh, about 286," Paizuri said with a shrug, "Still young."

Paizuri babbled for a few more minutes, until the two Fairies persuaded her to take her leave. She bid them good night and skipped away, her breasts bouncing with each step. Wendy's door opened and Paizuri turned away with a shriek. Charle stood there, her ears twitching. Paizuri looked back at her, and her eyes widened.

_'Oh, god, did she hear us, earlier...?'_

"Stay away from Wendy," she snapped, slamming the door.

_'...Yeah, she did.'_

Paizuri rushed over to her guest bedroom, recently given to her so that she was seperated from Erza and Lucy. She walked in and settled down for the night, wondering when she was going to have to feed, because it was certainly soon...


	14. Whirling Storm: Law of Inverse

**Chapter Five: Law of Inverse**

_Gajeel wants da pussy!_

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Makarov stood on his high spot, looking out over his children. They sat about, drinking, eating, yelling, with a few dancing about. He smiled, just a bit, before Mirajane approached him. She had been investigating something, some disturbance in the town. Her look implied nothing good was happening. She walked up to his table and stopped, sighing slowly.

"The people who were struck... well, there were no casualties, at all," Mirajane said, "So, that's an upside. It's also a fair amount of proof that Venny wasn't around."

"Well, that's good, at least. She's the last one we want to see."

"It was confirmed, however, that Diez and Enka were the ones there. Something was funny about them, though... They both seemed to glow. Diez had a white aura, and Enka's aura was blue."

"Auras? Then Lucy is right. They have bound the Celestial Beasts to their bodies," Makarov said, clenching his fists, tight, "And if they're in town, the citizens are in danger..."

"What'll we do?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov sighed, then turned towards the whole guild.

"EVERYONE!" he roared, calling every member's attention on him, "Enka and Diez have been sighted in town. They've bound incredible spirits to their bodies, and are an immediate danger to the city. I need for everyone here to quickly spread out across the town. Check everywhere. Mirajane, coordinate the effort and include yourself within the search. I shall stay here."

"Alright... Gray, Juvia... you'll go here," Mirajane said, pointing out areas on the map.

They were quickly given their search areas and sent out. Mirajane closed the door behind her, and Makarov looked around, his body tense. This situation, these people... none of this was good...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, and Charle walked down a road, preparing to split up, before Gajeel suddenly came to a stop, in front of a window filled with tiny kittens and puppies. The other two Dragon Slayers paused for a moment, their own cats resting on their heads.

"What's up, Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"Cats...," Gajeel said, "I've noticed you two idjits have cats, but I don't. Freaks me out. I'm getting one."

"That's so cute!" Wendy said, smiling big.

"Hnh? What?" Gajeel asked.

"You want a cat, too! Come on, we should go help him pick one out!" Wendy said.

"Hehehehehehe... You're jealous of me and Happy," Natsu said, grinning.

"You shut up!" Gajeel growled, pointing an iron-claw at Natsu, "CATS! I SHALL HAVE ONE!"

Natsu and Happy stared at him, utterly horrified by the insanity in Gajeel's eyes. Wendy giddily pulled Gajeel into the pet shop, the latter grinning at the prospect of not being left out. Charle waited for a moment, just outside the door, then whirled around.

"I told you to stay away from Wendy!" she snapped.

The entity she was talking to, a cloaked figure, let out a low "awwwww" and stalked away.

"Stupid succubus," Charle mumbled, walking inside the pet shop.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Gray walked along, down the sidewalk, Juvia right behind her. She nervously tugged at her shirt, dearly resisting Ul's training. Juvia held Gray's hand tight, joyfully leading her lover down the street. They looked over at a large fountain, slowing down for a moment. Juvia snapped her fingers and the fountain suddenly shot higher. Gray grinned and took a stance, then executed her magic. Several ice roses fell from the fountain, right into Gray's hands; the ice mage immediately handed them to Juvia.

"Mmmm... Juvia is pleased that Gray is so wonderful," Juvia said, smiling gently.

They continued walking, until they began to pass a small shop. Juvia immediately stopped and peered into the window. She stopped Gray with her always-tight grip. Gray turned and looked in on what Juvia was staring at.

"A ring... this would be most pleasant! When will you be buying one for Juvia?"

"Uh... well, I'm uhh... we... still... have a few months... and then I'll get one...! Yeah!" Gray said, holding her hand.

_**-FAIRY TAIL: OR THE STORY ABOUT NO ONE DOING WHAT THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO DO-**_

The quiet road was soon interrupted by the cries of Jey and Droy as they were tossed out of the restaurant. Levy follwed them, quickly, with the owner right behind her.

"And don't come back! All yer shouting and drummin' is disturbing my other customers! Bums!"

"Diez and Enka weren't in there, so it's okay," Levy said, smiling, "Let's go search elsewhere."

"We are sorry, Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted, "Let us continue our search immediately!"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza walked quickly, with Lucy obviously struggling to keep up with her. They passed several empty buildings, with simple, quick, sweeping glances inside, but no real search.

"Erza, what are you doing? We should search these places more thoroughly," Lucy said, amidst gasps for air.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but I have made several large orders in order to replace all the armor I had lost. Even the armors I had regained from their old lab aren't all of them. I can only assume that the doctor made use of them. Fortunately, all the scraps I had took off a large chunk, and I can pay it in pieces..."

They walked on, heading towards the armor shop. There was work to be done, armors to regain...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Cana walked through the streets, looking about carefully. Tapping her chin, she looked around. After a few minutes of strolling through Magnolia, she stumbled upon a large place labelled DAZED FAIRIES. With a hum of pleasure, she pulled out some bills.

"Well, dunno about these guys. Might find 'em here," Cana said.

_**-FAIRY TAIL: SERIOUSLY, DOES NO ONE INTEND TO ACTUALLY DO WHAT MAKAROV ASKED?-**_

Makarov sat in the guild hall, his eyes closed, his staff held firmly in his hand. He began to tap it against the table, slowly, rhythmically. The doors opened, and two figures walked through.

"Mmm... expected you two to show up."

"How'd ya figure that, gramps?" Diez asked, crossing his arms.

"And if so, why did you not keep all of your best fighters here, to take us on? It was foolish to think you could take us on yourself, when we have... such power."

"I will protect my children... **NO MATTER THE COST**," Makarov roared, becoming a giant, towering over the two of them.

"RYUKAI!" Enka boomed, holding his spear up towards Makarov, energy gathering around it.

"ECCHIKAI!" Diez said, holding up his fists.

"I'll kill you for mocking me, later," Enka grumbled, charging towards Makarov.

Makarov brought his giant fist down towards the two with alarming speed. Even more alarming was the speed of Enka and Diez zipped to the side, shifting into their beastly forms. Their auras pulsed as they became even more monstrous. Their faces became covered in fur or scales, and their eyes became those of a beast's. Both of Terasu's creations let out a terrifying, predatory roar, then blitzed into Makarov.

Enka was the first to strike, his spear glowing a dark blue, with a large, jagged head. He growled as he brought his spear across Makarov's arms, then kicked away. Diez's claws tore into Makarov's back, then he too kicked away. The mighty Makarov began to swing savagely, until he managed to land a hit, right on Diez, who flew back with a yelp of pain.

Makarov whirled around to see Enka, flying at him with an enormous spear composed almost entirely of azure energy. The killer intent washed off Enka in waves; his eyes lit up and his maw opened, revealing a huge set of dragon teeth.

"DRAGON HUNTER!" Enka bellowed, striking Makarov dead-on in the chest.

"**YEARGH**!" Makarov yelled, falling back.

Diez was upon him in a second, his claws flashing across Makarov, the white glow seeming to burn, until Makarov realized that it was cold Diez struck him with, not heat. So cold that it just felt like burning... what kind of power had they gotten? Enka was behind him, a moment later, the Longius magic working to mutate his spear head again, making it slimmer, sharper. The leader of Fairy Tail nearly took a fatal fall onto the weapon, but he managed to whirl around and bring down a giant fist that half-smashed Enka. This didn't prevent Makarov from falling, however, so he hit the ground to the side of Enka.

Makarov groaned, before swinging out a foot that sent Enka straight into the side of the guild hall. The member of the Ten Holy Mages got to his feet, looking about for Diez, who seemed to have disappeared...

"FUCKED UP DRAGON, HIDDEN TIGER!" Diez bellowed.

Makarov whirled around to see Diez, who now had a giant hammer in his hands. The Tiger-Bearer had leaped down from the rafters, waiting while Makarov busied himself with Enka... These two were good. Makarov let out a gutteral roar, smacking Diez aside with ease.

"**Give up, now! If you unbind those spirits and go into hiding, I swear that Fairy Tail will leave you alone.**"

"You won't leave Venny be, though. She's my little sister, as much of a crazy bitch as she is," Diez snapped.

Enka and Diez got back to their feet, with ease, and blazed into Makarov. Enka swung his spear, igniting it with blue fire, then throwing it at Makarov. Diez twirled around his hammer, which began to crackle with white frost, before tossing it at Makarov. The two weapons hit him in the blink of an eye, and Makarov knew the excruciating pain of being burned and frozen until the nerves receiving the pain simply shut down. The fire and ice energies mingled, becoming a cloud of mist and fog. Makarov's silhouette became apparent within the fog, still standing.

"**You give me no CHOICE. I would have let you leave here alive. My guild has no personal quarrel with you... just Venny and Terasu. But it's obvious now that you won't be satisfied until you've accomplished her goals! FAIRY LAW!**"

The fog was cut through by the swath of energy and light that erupted from Makarov's shrinking form. The small man held his hands out before him, his eyes alight with the deadliest of energies, capable of ignoring ally and utterly decimating foe. Enka looked over at Diez, who nodded, grinning. The terrible field of Fairy Law began to expand, making the guild hall shake and threatening to kill the lachryma entities.

Diez twirled his hammer, tossed it into the air, and put both hands forward. Grinning, he made various hand motions.

"Mirror Make: Intent!" Diez shouted.

The silver sigil appeared in front of Diez, and a steel-like wave of energy washed out over the guild hall. When it connected with the expanding field of Fairy Law, something happened. Something strange... The magical nuke turned inward on itself, and Makarov began to scream, the terrifying power of his trump card turned inward on its master. Diez held up his hand and caught his hammer with ease, a grin on his face, giving a thumbs' up with his other hand.

The guild leader fell, Fairy Law ceased, and the creations of Terasu left without a sound.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

It was an hour after Makarov's total defeat before members of Fairy Tail began to return. The first to enter was the trio of Dragon Slayers with newly formed trio of cats. Gajeel held his new cat, sleek and black, named Death Metal, close to his chest. Natsu opened the door, letting out a jet of fire from his maw.

"Master! We couldn't find those bastards! So, we're back for..." Natsu said, trailing off at the sight of Makarov's body.

"MASTER!" Wendy shrieked, rushing over to him.

The Sky Dragon Slayer crouched down beside Makarov and began releasing magic into him, scanning him for a pulse. Tears pouring, she nonetheless focused on nothing but making sure her newly-found family stayed alive. Happy tugged nervously on Natsu's scarf, while Charle watched from Wendy's shoulders. Gajeel looked on, Death Metal perched on his head. The Iron Dragon Slayer cracked his knuckles, his eyebrow twitching.

"His life signs... are so weak...! Master, no!" Wendy screamed, pouring in as much healing magic as possible.

White energy surrounded Makarov, pouring into him. The grandiose healing ability of Wendy's worked, diligently, but the girl only screamed harder, the tears running faster as she began to sweat.

"Live...! Please, you have to LIVE!" Wendy screamed, shrilly.

Gajeel and Natsu both began to shake, viciously. Their teeth were bared, and their muscles tensed. The door opened again to reveal Paizuri, carefully peeking in. She witnessed the sight, her eyes wide.

"Master... I'm sorry... I've used everything I've got...!" Wendy wailed, her whole body shaking with the energy drain, "I... I can't... do any more..."

"You've used everything you've got, but not everything I've got!" Paizuri said, rushing over to her.

Charle glared at her, but said nothing as Paizuri knelt beside Wendy.

"I can give you energy, but it'll make you feel a little... strange."

"I don't care. Do it!" Wendy barked, tears flowing.

Paizuri nodded, then bent down and kissed Wendy's forehead. She pulled back; energy crackled from where her lips made contact. Wendy twitched, then she seized Makarov, her healing magic unleashing in an enormous burst. The succubus fell back, away from the bright light, gasping for breath. She had given as much as she could give without outright needing a soul. She needed to feed, so desperately...!

Makarov let out a low groan and began to cough and sputter for a moment. He looked up at Wendy and gave a smile, "Thank you, Wendy..."

Wendy shushed him, with a mutter of, "I couldn't let you die... Zuri helped... Now shush. You need to rest."

Natsu picked up the master and walked towards a bedroom. Happy flew beside him, a pitiful look on his face. The poor cat looked nearly on the verge of tears, looking at the decimated master, their father. Wendy, Charle, and Paizuri stayed, sitting on the floor. Gajeel stood, his face impassive. Death Metal let out a low mewing; Gajeel took him into his arms, absently stroking him.

"Those bastards... Enka and Diez came here, while we were all gone," Gajeel growled, his fist shaking, "They did this... I'll kill them, myself."

Natsu came out of the bedroom and jumped down to the floor, growling, "Not by yourself, you won't. He's my pops, too. We'll beat those bastards."

Gajeel crouched down and let Death Metal crawl down onto the floor, mewing. The Dragon Slayers glanced at one another, then rushed out the door, Happy not too far behind. Charle, Wendy, and Paizuri sat on the floor, sighing gently.

"Thanks, Zuri... for the energy," Wendy said, "I don't know if master would've lived, if not for you..."

Paizuri laughed, saying, "It's really alright. My pleasure."

Charle let out a grunt of disapproval, turning away from Paizuri. The succubus frowned for a moment, then shook her head and looked back towards Wendy.

"Zuri... are you okay? You look really pale..."

Paizuri shrugged, "I just... need to eat..."

Wendy smiled, then pulled up a brown sack she'd been carrying, "I can share some of my snacks with you. That'll take the edge off!"

Paizuri blinked, considering whether or not she should tell Wendy that she really couldn't eat human food... Then looked back at Wendy's face and sighed, nodding.

"That sounds great," she said, nodding.

Wendy handed Paizuri a peanut butter sandwich, which the succubus munched on, to the little girl's delight. Charle crossed her arms, clearly annoyed. Zuri ignored the cat, eating the rest of the sandwich quietly. As soon as she swallowed the last bite, she doubled over in pain. Human food was hitting her non-human insides, and it was wearing brass knuckles. Still, Wendy had looked so happy.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Ye-yeah... I'll be fine," Paizuri said, "Probably just... afternoon queasiness. I have terrible bouts of it, often."

"But it's six at night," Charle said.

"Shaddup you, six is after noon," Paizuri grumbled, getting to her feet and looking around.

"I could treat your sickness," Wendy said.

"You're probably still weak, Wendy, don't overdo it," Paizuri said, ruffling Wendy's hair for a moment.

At that moment, Cana, Elfman, and Mirajane walked in, the latter two supporting the former, as she was stone-cold drunk and looking ready to vomit. Paizuri walked towards them, a bit slow at first. They managed to set Cana down, when Paizuri grabbed Elfman. The shifting, manly mage looked at Paizuri, whose eyes flashed.

"Do you feel the spirit of a man building inside you?"

"ALWAYS!" Elfman boomed, loudly, to Cana's obvious annoyance.

"...Perfect. Wendy, Elfman is going to treat me. Massages are usually good for my afternoon sickness."

"How nice of you, Elfman! I didn't know you gave massages!" Wendy said.

"Huh?"

Paizuri looked back at Wendy, giving a kind smile. Charle muttered something about "skank", which prompted Paizuri to stick out her tongue at the cat, before turning around. She firmly grabbed Elfman by the hand and walked out the door. This might be a filling meal...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

In their bedroom, Erza and Lucy were undressing in their usual fashion, getting into bedclothes. Erza, after Ex-Quipping, sat down on the bed, adjusting to get back under the covers. Lucy followed suit, quickly, and kissed Erza on the cheek. The older girl, however, had an angry look on her face.

"Why weren't we there?" Erza groaned, facepalming.

"Erza, Makarov himself had ordered us to search the town... As much as I hate what happened... no one is to blame. No one but Diez and Enka. They're the ones who did that to Makarov."

"What did those bastards even do? How'd they manage that much damage to the master?" Erza asked.

"I... well, I asked about it," Lucy said, "He tried to use Fairy Law. Diez used his Mirror Magic, and reversed it in on Makarov. Since Makarov was in the dead center, well... it's just a testament to how strong he is that he survived."

"Such dirty tactics should not be tolerated," Erza hissed, "Gajeel and Natsu. Good luck..."

"Those two... they can do anything, can't they?" Lucy said, looking outside the window.

"Yeah. Makarov was simply unlucky... but Natsu and Gajeel will know what to do, now. They'll take down those bastards, no problem," Erza said.

Lucy suddenly seized up... her eyes became misty. She looked at Erza, confused. The Fairy Queen looked down at her blankets, unaware of Lucy's change. The Stellar Spirit Mage reached around in her bedside drawer.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Natsu and Gajeel blitzed through the woods, smashing trees on their way through. Their teeth bared, their claws sharp. Happy clung to Natsu's scarf, narrowly avoiding debris from the destruction derby through the area. Natsu and Gajeel had picked up on the smells of their opponents. Those bastards who had nearly killed master Makarov, their pops. They would _pay_.

"DIEZ! ENKA!" Natsu shouted, upon seeing their quarry.

"I'LL KILL YOU BASTARDS!" Gajeel roared.

"Damn it, guys, you weren't supposed to find us!" Diez said, "I have dances to dance, Vennys to mess with!"

"Heheheh. I welcome the challenge. Come on, Natsu! FIGHT ME!"

"I WON'T JUST FIGHT YOU! _**I'LL KILL YOU!**_"__Natsu roared, fire forming around his fists.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Terasu worked in his lab, cackling. His creations were coming together, so nicely. Not like those LachryDolls. They were failures, ultimately pawns, doomed to death. He, on the other hand... had worked so hard, so long, to live and conquer all things. He would make a peaceful world. Anyone trying to start a war would be put to death. He would collect a mass of scientists to dedicate themselves to creating cures and devising the best ways to improve the human condition.

All would be right with the world. He had made so many sacrifices to get to this point. The Celestial Beasts had come under his power using one of many terrible experiments which began when his wife died. Using her body and spirit, he had managed to create the most powerful of artifacts. The Stellar Spirit Staff, which had imbued him with such power. The Life Project had used three such artifacts, which he had regained with minimal difficulty. They had survived amidst the wreckage.

More artifacts he had with him. He slipped the silver, metal glove on one hand, each one decorated by different markings of varying colors. The glove mutated, metal covering up his whole left arm. A large shoulder guard erupted from the gauntlet, and the growth ceased. Grunting as he experimentally moved his newly armored arm about, Terasu then slipped a strange, devilish looking ring onto his right hand. It latched onto his ring finger, letting out a low, hissing sound.

"Hnh. My LachryDolls have gone forth. The Life Experiment is complete..."

Terasu snapped his fingers, and a bolt of lightning arced through the air, destroying a large table. He gritted his teeth, groaning briefly in pain. His reached over with his gauntlet and tapped the ring with his index finger. A sword of energy formed... He swung it about, experimentally, then shut it off, with a nod. The obsidian shell formed over his torso, and his whole body became a dark-gray color.

From the large pods came an earth-shattering roar. Terasu glanced back at them, grinning.

"Now the die is cast...," he muttered to himself, "First step taken..."

He approached the large containers, tapping on the control pad, "Take the wheel and raise the mast... The earth is shaken..."

"My dream is on its way to fruition... No Fairy will get in my way."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Paizuri wiped at her mouth. Ugh... That stupid peanut butter sandwich. Yeah, she had managed to control herself for about thirty minutes of delicious feasting on Elfman's sexual energy. Eh, he was alright. Not much experience. But really, the typical orgasmic euphoria of sex was just something extra. The wonder of having _fed_ after starving for so long was the grand upside to it all.

Poor guy, though. After thirty minutes of ignoring it, the peanut butter sandwich reacted violently. She heaved it back up, all over Elfman. She hurriedly helped him clean it all off, apologizing all the while. She offered to make it up to him in an extended variety ever-more-erotic ways, but Elfman told her that he couldn't on the basis of the honor of a man, though Paizuri could sense it was because he simply couldn't muster up the ability to bed her again. Still, he was nice about the whole ordeal, though that might've been because of the prior thirty minute session.

She took a bath after that, and then a shower. Just because of the disgusting feeling of throwing up. Oh well, it made Wendy happy. Paizuri sat down on her bed, sighing gently. The succubus was just about to lay down when the scream rang out through all of Fairy Hills.

Paizuri leaped from her bed, her body changing, mutating. Her humanish skin became not just pink like it had been before, but blood-red. As she kept going, feeling relief flood her body as she slipped into her true form, horns erupted from her forehead, black as pitch. Her hands became claws, dark-gray. Black, leathery wings emerged from her back. She sighed, smoking emitting from her mouth, feeling truly alive. It was so annoying, that human guise. But it didn't frighten anyone, especially little Wendy...

By the time she was fully transformed, she had Lucy and Erza's door open, cracked off its hinges. Within the room held a horrifying sight... Lucy had Erza pinned to the bed, a knife in her hands. Erza's right shoulder had a vicious stab wound already, and her collarbone area had a nick in it.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Erza screamed.

"Kill you, kill you, kill you!" Lucy shrieked.

Paizuri bolted across the room and leaped through the air, spinning for a moment. She seized Lucy mid-leap and kept going, until she hit the wall. Erza just barely managed to recover, getting off the bed and heading towards Paizuri.

_'Lucy! Why!'_

"Stupid cow! Grah! You were supposed to die! These pussy faggish fairies couldn't fucking kill a stupid worthless demon damned to hell forever! BAH!" Lucy shrieked.

Mirajane entered the room, to see them all there. Erza whirled around, her eyes wild.

"Go outside and stand guard! Don't let anyone come in here!" Erza commanded.

"B-but... Pai-"

"She's not the problem! GO!" Erza bellowed.

Mirajane paled, then left the room, slamming the door behind her. Erza heard others gathering around the door, while Mirajane shooed them all away. Erza smiled, grateful to the girl, then turned her attention towards Lucy. Her heart broke in two, seeing Paizuri holding back her lover, who was acting so... monstrous.

"Lucy, what's wrong with you?" Erza asked.

"Venny, how'd you get your filthy hands on Lucy?" Paizuri barked.

"HAH! Good guess, stupid whorish beast-fucking child-molestor! Go fuck the little Dragon Slayer and get out of my sight, stupid bitch!"

Paizuri let out a scream that knocked Lucy's head back into the wall, then she dropped the possessed mage and whirled around, clearly trying to control herself and nearly failing. Erza rushed over to Lucy, then glanced at the door.

"Mirajane, bring Wendy in here! She's a good curse-breaker!" Erza said.

Paizuri scrambled about, then dove into the bathroom just as Mirajane opened the door. Wendy came in, quickly, followed by Charle. The others started to come in, clearly concerned, before Erza gave them a vicious glare and shouted at them to go to bed.

"Ah, it's the little idiot who lived in an imaginary village for all her life, after getting abandoned by her dragon parent. Fairy Tail'll abandon you, too. Makarov kicked out his grandson after he just asked for-"

"Venny, _shut up_," Erza snapped, glancing at Wendy, who looked like she was in tears, "Wendy, listen. Venny, we've told you about her... She used a curse to possess Lucy. I need you to break the curse, please."

"Testy little bitch. You think a child can break this? Hah! I doubt she even has enough energy to do it. Weak little thing couldn't save herself from getting abandoned."

Wendy, teary-eyed, shook herself. Charle stared, her mouth agape. Paizuri exited the bathroom, calmly but incredibly quickly, in her human form. Her hand twitched, as if she was ready to kill. She kneeled in front of Lucy, her eyes blazing.

"Venny, I fucking swear that I will make sure your death is both unpleasant and drawn-out to the utmost of my abilities. Torment me, torture me, try to kill me. _Fine_. I'm a stupid succubus who screwed up a long time ago. I probably deserve everything you've done to me," Paizuri hissed, under her breath, struggling not to pick up Lucy by her throat to emphasize her next point, "But Wendy is an innocent, something that could never be said about yourself. You will leave her alone and shut up, or else I will make your death all the worse."

Venny, through Lucy, looked Paizuri dead in the eyes, "Hah. Say that now... you won't be so high and mighty later."

Paizuri glared daggers at her, stepping away, shaking her head slowly. Wendy knelt in front of Lucy/Venny, the magic already at her fingertips.

"Sorry, Lucy, but I gotta do this the hard way, so that she can't try to struggle any. It's gonna hurt..."

An hour later, during which Venny could only struggle for about five minutes before her curse was utterly destroyed, Lucy woke up, her head pounding. She sat up, wearily, about ready to collapse, just from the sight of her arms, which trembled under her weight. She looked over at Wendy, who smiled back, shakily, then to Paizuri, who wore a totally impassive expression, with a glint of rage in her eyes, and finally at her lady love. Erza smiled at her and rushed to embrace her.

The lovers held each other, tight, Lucy mumbling apologies and Erza laughing them off. Paizuri looked over at Wendy, then glared out the window. Somewhere out there, Venny was skulking about, probably bemoaning her loss.

_'Venny... this time you've gone too far...'_


	15. Whirling Storm: Fierce Fight

**Chapter Six: Fierce Fight**

_Wow... this story's drawing to a close..._

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Enka laughed, leaping through the air to meet with Natsu, who launched out an open palm, seizing the spear-wielder by the face, before slamming him into the ground. Fire exploded from Natsu's hand, washing over his hated enemy. Natsu clenched down, and Enka cried out for a moment, before swinging around his spear, which now was bending and forming a sinister outer edge. The serrated edges bit into Natsu; rather than cry out and make to get away, cutting himself more, as Enka had expected, Natsu continued to crush Enka's head with one hand. The other began to fly back and shoot into Enka's stomach repeatedly.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED THE OLD MAN, YOU BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu screamed.

Enka, for the first time in his life, felt fear, as Natsu shouted in his face, with such killer intent. He struggled, his scaly arms gripping Natsu's, attempting to rip them away with the desperate fervor of the dying.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Meanwhile, Diez was trying to get away from Gajeel with about as much fright evident. Cat-like reflexes aided him as he bounded through the forest, barely avoiding most of the trees, while slicing to pieces any that seemed like they might've gotten in his way. Gajeel snarled, smashing through anything that even seemed like it might get in his way. Trees fell to their chase, bushes were cast away, all in the name of a man out to avenge the assault on his mentor.

"FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD! TURN AROUND!" Gajeel roared, rushing forward with all speed.

To Gajeel's surprise, Diez did as told. To Gajeel's further surprise, he suddenly tripped over what may have been his own feet and go flying through the air. For a split-second, he tried to turn his body into a mass of spikes, since he was aware he was going towards Diez. Then... well, he felt as if his momentum hadn't been altered, but that he was suddenly going in... reverse...

Fighting the urge to vomit, Gajeel crashed into the tree and smashed on through it, tearing apart the immense wooden titan like it was nothing. He flew a few more feet before smashing into the ground in an explosion of foliage and dirt. Diez chuckled, darkly.

"Look... Venny's my sis... She hasn't asked for your head, yet, so I don't really want to kill you..."

"You? Kill me? HAH!" Gajeel laughed, spitting out some dirt and getting to his feet.

"Look, don't make me swap your gender! I'll totally do it! ...You might actually be hot as a chick," Diez said, suddenly lost in thought.

Gajeel glared daggers at Diez, before holding up his hand, which began to turn into metal. Diez held up both hands, the energy already pulsing out of it, threatening to hone in on the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"I'll Reverse every function of your body, causing a total shutdown! You'll die!" Diez snapped.

"See, there's a problem with that. You're spineless."

"What?" Diez shouted, "What on earth makes you- okay, you may be right."

"You're so powerful, yet you've never won a fight in your life. You know how to fight, a bit. You just don't have the will to actually kill, do you?"

"...that was all given to Venny..."

"Thought so. See, it's not the same with me. I've killed people, while with Phantom Lord. And you're not even human."

Diez blinked, then gasped and released the magic he had prepared, knocking Gajeel back, right after Gajeel shot an iron bolt straight through his heart, in the blink of an eye. The Tiger-Bearer crumpled on the spot and lay there, unmoving. Gajeel snarled.

"Wretch."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Enka's immense strength and the power of the Azure Dragon was all that made him capable of eventually tearing away Natsu, giving him a momentary respite. The vengeful Dragon Slayer rushed towards Enka, who side-stepped and then smacked the back of Natsu's head with the broad side of his spear, sending the Dragon Slayer down to the ground. Enka then reformed the spear into a long blade, which he aimed towards his opponent's back.

"Get up, quickly, fool," Enka snapped, "It does me no good to beat you while you lay there!"

Natsu, growling, got to his feet. The two stared at one another, wondering what new opening move to make. Natsu's hands shook, clenched into fists, emitting brief spurts of flame. Enka jabbed experimentally at Natsu, but the Fire Dragon Slayer side-stepped the blow, glaring. Enka looked at Natsu with a grin on his face.

"Good... you're determined..."

Natsu snarled and tossed a ball of flame at Enka, who batted aside the flame with a wave of his spear. Natsu rushed forward and seized Enka's spear, fire erupting around his form. The fire became jets from his elbows, and Enka found himself being shoved backwards, eventually slammed into a tree. Natsu glared with pure white eyes, gradually shoving Enka _into_ the tree.

"When did you get this powerful?" Enka growled, "You were never this tough in battle!"

Natsu didn't give a legible response so much as a growl and an intensity in his stance. He sucked in deep, and then released a huge jet of flame, directly into Enka's face. The flames died away, to reveal a much scalier, blue-glowing Enka. He bared draconic teeth and stared at Natsu with monstrous blue eyes. The Fire Dragon Slayer growled, then brought a flame-propelled leg straight up into the spear handle, breaking it in two. Enka, surprised, let his grip on the spear parts slacken, allowing Natsu to take them away. He whirled around and threw both as far as he could, away from the battle.

Enka snarled and grabbed Natsu by the back of the neck, picked him up, before slamming him face first into the ground. Natsu cried out, as Enka stood up and began stomping on his back, shoving him further and further into the earth, blue energy sparking out with every direct kick. Natsu screamed with every smackdown. Enka stopped after about a dozen direct kicks, then took a step back, snarling.

"You're an annoying little pest, you are," Enka snapped, "That was a fine weapon..."

"You nearly killed the old man! Fuck your 'fine weapon'!" Natsu raged, to Enka's surprse.

Enka pressed on, despite the strange fear welling up in his chest. His hands became claws, crackling with azure energy. He and Natsu lunged at one another, and their attacks got the other square in the chest. Both backed off a single step, before they went back to trading blow for blow, gash for gash. Both were a bleeding mess when Natsu managed to grab hold of Enka's throat.

"You tried to kill Makarov," Natsu hissed.

"Go on, then, child... Kill me..."

Natsu held Enka up off the ground, growling, squeezing for a moment, before casting him to the side like so much trash. Natsu snarled something about it not being right. Enka stared up at him for a moment, then his face contorted in a mask of rage. The draconic traits mutated and became worse, covering his body with scales, making his eyes into lamplights, and turning his feet into claws as well as his hands. Natsu stared at him for a moment, eyes wide.

"I _told_ you to KILL ME, if you plan to dishonour me, you wretched BOY!" Enka bellowed.

Natsu rushed forward, his arms surrounded by fire, and leaped into the air.

"FIRE DRAGON WINGS!"

The swirling fire slashed across Enka's neck, burning him down to the bone. Natsu leaped back and tapped down by... was that the spear...? The Enka-Dragon rushed towards Natsu, bellowing and firing off azure fire. Natsu took a step back, surprised, before grinning. He sucked in, devouring the fire, before picking up the spear.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

The Enka-Dragon circled around Natsu, crackling with azure energy, opening his maw wider. Enka felt himself losing his identity to the power of the Celestial Beast. He was dying, dead already... He needed to end this, to kill or be killed.

"I'll devour you, boy!"

Natsu blasted fire from his feet, launching himself towards the beastly Enka-Dragon, before launching a massive fire burst from his elbow, giving an incredibly thrust through the spear, directly into Enka's throat. Azure blood poured out of the wound in copious amounts. The warrior cackled for a moment, then was still.

"An honourable... battle... til the la-..."

Natsu stared down at him, feeling a bit of horror creeping up his spine. Twigs and branches snapping alerted him to the presence of Gajeel. Natsu looked over at Gajeel and blinked.

"I killed Diez," Gajeel said, "Bastard was a pushover."

"...Enka won't bother us, anymore."

Gajeel nodded, "Let's get back to base."

Natsu nodded, then turned towards the guild and ran off, Gajeel just ahead of him.

"Hey, Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you're a woman, now, right?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Above the dead body of Diez, something strange emerged. A giant glowing white tiger floated out above him... The familiar sign of Diez's magic erupted above him, then showered down on him. Gurgling for a moment, the strange Reverse Mage sat up, rubbing his head. The tiger howled, and fountains of light erupted through the forest. Trees that had long died came back to life, and flowers that had wilted were in full bloom. The forest sang with the new life granted to it by the awesome magic...

"God knows that's one time only...," Diez muttered.

The Celestial Spirit paused in front of him, examining him for a moment. Diez stared back.

"Hey, uh... you're not still mad at me about that whole locking you in my body thing, right?"

The tiger growled for a moment.

"Nice kitty... be a good kitty... Please...?"

"I am allowed to return to my domain, now... You're not the one who caused this, and I know your soul."

"I have one of those? Sweet."

"You're good, unlike your companions. My brothers shall return soon, I'm sure of it... In the meantime, I suggest you flee and make a new life elsewhere."

"On it, God Kitty Thing!"

The tiger dispersed, and Diez wandered off through the forest, hoping to find this new life it talked about. That sounded fun...

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

Makarov waited, in the midst of the empty guild hall, for the arrival of two of his children. He had shooed the others to bed, saying he would not be long after them. It had been a few hours since then, and still he waited. They had been sent out to avenge his attack. Just thinking about it hurt. Fairy Law was his most powerful magic, his trump card. And they had inverted it with such ease... Being caught in the midst of that was... such agony. Makarov let out a low groan, holding his chest. He would not be able to do much for quite some time to come.

The doors opened and Makarov looked up, expectantly. Gajeel entered the Guild Hall, quietly, closing the door behind the new-her. The Iron Dragon Slayer approached the bar where Makarov sat and poured herself a drink, before sitting down.

"Where is Natsu? And what happened to you?"

"Why I have had new growths... well, Diez hit me with a final Reverse. As for Natsu, he's walking around to clear his head. Poor kid's never killed a sentient before."

Makarov stared at Gajeel, his eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah, I've never seen the kid like this. But I know what he felt. A dragon's rage empowered him."

"Why would he have gone so far?" Makarov asked.

"I killed Diez, so don't get upset with Natsu."

"I don't understand Natsu doing it, though. You're more war-hardened than he is, from your life."

"Terasu's group threatened Fairy Tail too many times. Attacked Juvia, warped Gray a bit, tortured and tormented Erza and Lucy so many times. They killed several innocent civilians. And then they attacked you, so thoroughly. He snapped. Couldn't handle it."

"...My dear boy...," Makarov whispered, his eyes screwed up in pain.

"He'll recover, some way or another. Natsu's an idiot, but he's strong, and he's met with death before."

Makarov nodded, "Yes... he'll be fine... I cannot believe he actually killed someone... even someone like Enka."

Gajeel nodded, downed her drink, and stood up, "I'm getting rest. You should, too, old man."

Makarov chuckled, "Quite... Good night, son... or should I call you daughter?"

"Can it."

With that, Gajeel left, headed for her warm bed... Makarov sat in the Guild Hall, pondering the new development, and how to tell everyone in the morning.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy thought, at first, that what she was having was a wet dream. It happened often when she was still a bit younger, but stopped as she grew older, and completely stopped by the time she and Erza started dating. Still, it wasn't a bad thing... but then the pleasure started building up, and Lucy's eyes snapped open. She twitched and spasmed, feeling the familiar sensation of the wonderful device known as the tongue, flicking and gently licking, interchanging at a perfect rate. Erza had always been good at it, but it seemed like she had taken lessons from Paizuri, or something, because now Lucy was aware of having orgasmed three times in the past three minutes, and she felt like the pleasure wasn't even close to being over. She moaned, screamed even, as it continued.

The door swung open, and Erza walked in. Lucy, after another wave washed over her, looked at the door and screamed.

"E-Erza...!"

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

"If that's you, then...!"

Lucy pulled off the sheets and found Paizuri, who looked up at her, confused.

"...Did I go into the wrong room?"

"...WHAT?" Lucy screamed, "You come in here and molest me and you try to give me some pathetic excuse like THAT!"

"Hey, it was dark, and Levi's bad at giving directions."

"Le- wait, what?"

"Yeah, she's bisexual, you didn't know? She'd only hit on you a million times."

"I shall have to kill Levi after I kill you, then," Erza said, drawing her sword, her tone deadly as a pit of vipers.

"Hey, hey! Levi never hit on Lucy after you two started dating, in case you didn't notice, and I'm really, really sorry! Lucy and Levi have similar auras, and Levi had asked me to wake her up like that because she wanted to know what it was like!"

"...it was good..."

"Nevertheless, highly improper and enraging," Erza growled, holding her sword to Paizuri's throat.

"Erza, Erza... don't kill her. It was a simple, if screwed up, mistake," Lucy said, calmly, holding up her hands.

"You're awfully calm."

"I just climaxed five times."

"...You gave happiness to Lucy, if in a way I find unsettling and aggravating. Leave, don't do it again."

Paizuri bolted with all possible speed, searching for Levi's door. She was hoping for a good feeding spree today, and it looked like she was gonna get one, seeing as how she accidentally snagged a meal from Lucy...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Venny sat on the outskirts of the town, her Omni-Sigil activated. Terasu had told her that, because of the nature of the Celestial Beasts, Venny would be able to track where her brothers were and come in contact with them through the Omni-Sigil and her own mental powers. Slowly, Venny reached out to them, using the thread of power from the Phoenix to track them down.

"Hmmm... what's this...?" Venny hissed, as an image of the Tiger and Dragon appeared before her, within the Stellar Spirit Realm.

Terasu had mentioned that possibility as well. If any of them died, they would no longer be able to keep the Celestial Beast spirits within their body. Free, the spirit would return to its place in the Realm. That meant... Diez and Enka were... dead...

"No... no no no no! Damn it! NO!" Venny wailed, holding her head in her hands.

"My brothers... my brothers...! You Fairy bastards!"

Venny tilted her head to the skies as she wailed, her eyes showing naught but insanity in her grief.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Gray sat at a bar, her head and her hand firmly gripping a cup. It had been a day since Gajeel and Natsu came back to announce that, in their rage, they had killed Diez and Enka. Gajeel was angry about having been turned into a girl, because it cut in on how many women he/she could snag, but felt that 'lesbian sex is hotter, anyways' and moved on. Gray had a lovely woman at her side, albeit because she had gotten all emotional as a girl. So, perhaps becoming a girl wasn't a bad thing. Gray just wished there would've been a way to go back. She wanted to strip again without getting immediately punched for taking off her shirt!

Anxiously, Gray tugged at her shirt, annoyed that she would get kicked out of the bar for it, or else everyone would just ogle her. Men were annoying when she was a girl. That was something new, too. At first, she tried to explain that someone put a spell on her that made her into a girl. Most reactions fell under accusations of being a tranny, accusations of lying, raised eyebrows, and one guy explaining that was his fetish, prompting Gray to scoot away.

Now, Gray sat here, in the bar, depressed out of her mind. She took a long swig from the bottle of booze and held her head in her hands, despairing, when a warm, dainty touch tapped down on her shoulder. Gray looked over and saw, well, at first she saw three Zuri's, but then her vision cleared up and it was just one again.

"Hmm... da hell you doin' here...?" Gray asked.

"Well... I wanted to feed. A lot. So, ya' know, to avoid bad situations like last time."

"Wha? Like wif Elfman...?"

"Yeah. Like that. He's more of a snack, anyways. Women are more filling."

"'Ey, 'ey, dun get any ideas... I wif Juvia..."

Paizuri laughed for a moment, "Everyone thinks I'm out to get in their pants these days, except for Wendy."

"Well... yer a soobus, ent ye... ye couldn't help it..."

"Eh, true enough. And, hey, know what?"

"Wha?"

"We could get Juvia drunk and it could be all three of us!"

"...wha? That dun soun' like such a good idea..."

"Oh, no, it'd be great. You two would be drunk enough to really lose your inhibitions and cut loose, but in your drunken state you'd need my sexual guidance to ensure you actually do something. This is a perfect opportunity!"

Gray stared, confused. Paizuri looked back at the ex-guy, grinning.

"Come on, let's do it!" Paizuri insisted.

"Ehhhh... mebbe... you got tuh get 'er drunk, though... I ent doin' it..."

"Fine by me!" Paizuri declared.

Paizuri helped Gray get off her chair, then reached into the girl's pocket for cash, which she put down on the bar. With that done, Paizuri led Gray out of the bar, half-holding her the rest of the way back to Fairy Hills, wanting to skip in joy for all the eating she was about to do. And, hell, it was just mid-afternoon.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Mirajane busily washed the last of a large set of cups, when Elfman approached the bar. She put down the last two, to dry, and looked over at her brother.

"Mira, I need you to help me find my wallet. I'm about to go into town with Rheedus for lunch. He called in a favor, so I gotta pay. I'm pretty sure it's in Erza's room."

"Why would it be there?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, while over there, I to pay one of the guys for a bet I lost. I thought I put my wallet back, but ya know, I've searched everywhere in the house and can't find it."

"Can you ask Erza to look?" Mirajane asked, exasperated.

"I looked all over the place for her."

"She may be in her room, did you ask someone in Fairy Hills about her?"

"They said they hadn't seen her."

"Can you wait?"

"Rheedus and I are hungryyyyyyy! I am a MAN who must eat like a MAN: OFTEN! If you can't get to Erza's room, I understand. I shall just go and get it! All too true, I should never have asked my dear sister for something I could do myself!" Elfman said, half-incredibly manly, half-apologetically.

"No, no! It's fine! I'll go do it!"

"No, I must!"

"Elfman, you will stay here until I get back!" Mirajane snapped, afraid for her brother's life, should he actually go in Erza's room, unbidden.

"...yes, sister."

Mirajane set down her cleaning cloth and hurriedly exited the guild hall. This better not take too long...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Mirajane quickly found that very few people were even _in_ Fairy Hills. She walked through the halls, quickly, knowing the way quite well. She knocked on Erza's door, and, when no one answered, opened the door and walked in. Getting Elfman's wallet wouldn't take too long...

She looked through the room, first on the dressers, then in them, then she got on her hands and knees and began reaching under the bed. She looked under and saw a box, which she pulled out from under the bed, to get it out of the way for her search. She glanced at the box, then looked at it again...

"What on earth...?" she asked, reaching into the box and pulling out a poster.

The poster featured Mirajane in a skimpy nurse's outfit, blowing a kiss out of the page. The girl stared at it for a moment, then put it down and stared at the rest. A picture of her in a teacher's outfit, a series of bikini outfits.

"Ah... I remember the catsuit... It was just before Lucy entered Fairy Tail..."

Mirajane laughed, "That one was rather risque... I almost didn't do it... It was before we first encountered Phantom Lord, I remember."

She continued going through the pin-ups, walking down memory lane, remembering each and every one and when they happened. When she found she had gone through them all, she remembered exactly what they were, to Erza, and she paled.

"Oh... oh my... she kept all of them...," Mirajane murmured.

"Well, yes, you were always very attractive. Now, why did you come into my room?"

Mirajane screamed and whirled around, to see Erza standing in the doorway, an eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, um, well, you see, I wanted to find Elfman's wallet for him, because it was uhh... Plese don't hurt me!"

"Well, I'm sure you are aware how improper this is, but as it was for your brother, I suppose I can understand. When did he lose his wallet?"

"When he was helping you put up your armor shards..."

"Ah, I see. Well... Oh yes, I know where it is."

Erza walked into her other rooms for a few moments; Mirajane hastily put up all the pin-ups and shoved the box under the bed. Erza walked back out, with Elfman's wallet, which she handed to Mirajane. The beautiful Take-Over mage took the wallet, her hands shaking.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry with you," Erza said.

"...you have every one of my pin-ups... A lot of them weren't even that great..."

"Mirajane, you don't realize how genuinely beautiful you are."

Mirajane shuddered a little bit.

"Oh, umm... can you tell me what would be best as a color for my nails?"

Mirajane blinked, staring at Erza, "Wh-what?"

"Well, I'm still preparing to be as lady-like as possible for Lucy... So, I'm working on it, still."

"Well, scarlet would go with your hair..."

"Okay, I shall go buy some scarlet nail polish, soon. Would you mind instructing me on how to paint my nails? I never really did it much."

"Ummm... sure."

"Thank you. You should return his wallet, soon."

Mirajane nodded and darted off. Erza chuckled and closed the door behind the flustered girl.

_Well, that was interesting. _

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Paizuri had, after feasting all day on women, decided she might could find some good men for a bit. The threesome was delicious, as was waking up Lucy and Levi, but it was time to mix things up a bit. She walked through the back streets, heading for a nearby bar, when her eye wandered over and caught the sight of the familiar hispanic girl. Paizuri gasped, then watched as Venny skulked off, not even aware of her presence. That was... interesting. The girl was usually much more attentive than this... She had something planned, that was obvious. The bitch always did. Paizuri would have to follow her and find out what it was...

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy poked her head into Wendy's room, and looked at the girl, "Have you seen Zuri around? Gray's been asking. Something about asking her what happened..."

"The succubus has stayed away from Wendy all day, today, thankfully."

Lucy sighed and closed the door. Wendy huffed and looked over at Charle.

"Hey, Charle, why do you not like Zuri?" Wendy asked.

"She's vile, crude, lewd, and a demon."

"Well, that's not very nice. She's very kind! And what does lewd mean?"

"Perverted."

"Well, Levi's worse about that."

"And I don't like her much, either."

"You're meaner to Paizuri," Wendy said, crossing her arms, "Why?"

"I do not like her, and I do not want you to be around her," Charle said, firmly.

Wendy stuck out her tongue at Charle and walked to the door, "She's perfectly nice. You should learn to be nice to her, and to Happy, too! He just likes you, and you shouldn't be a jerk to him because of that! Since Lucy's looking for Zuri, I'll go help her! You can just stay here and sulk!"

She slammed the door behind her and Charle winced.

"It's... not that...," she said, under her breath.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Paizuri swore under her breath as she prowled through the streets, trying to be stealthy but failing. Venny probably figured out where she was when she tripped over a slight indent in the sidewalk and scattered pots everywhere. Really, it wasn't her fault. The only thing Paizuri was good at doing stealthily was removing clothing. Give her ten seconds, and she could be out of seven layers of clothing, without making a sound. Give her twenty, and she could have _you_ out of seven layers, without you even realizing it. Sneaking around after a psychotic psychic girl in the dead of night? Not so much...

So, now, Paizuri was half-wandering around the town, searching for some sign of Venny, and had been doing so, with little distraction, for an hour, when she heard a scream. A very familiar voice provided the scream, which caused Paizuri's blood to run cold.

"Wendy!"

She rushed forward, her skin becoming red, wings emerging from her back, her form mutating to become more feral. Immense claws formed from her hands, as she bounded across the city, until she found the source of the scream. Venny stood above the fallen Wendy, a knife in her hand. Wendy whimpered, holding the handle to a knife that was jammed into her shoulder. Paizuri growled and rushed Venny, her claws flashing towards the small girl, who whirled around, grinning, before falling back and kicking Paizuri in the chest.

"Wendy, run!" Paizuri shouted, before lunging and seizing Venny in a bear hug, "Get help!"

The Sky Dragon Slayer bolted, with a cry of "Be careful!"

Paizuri chuckled, crushing Venny tightly, until Wendy was out of sight. Knowing the girl wasn't at risk, Paizuri let Venny go, before slashing her across the back with both claws. Venny jumped forwards several times, bounding like a gazelle, before whirling around. Wings erupted from her back in a flash of fire and golden plumage fell down her back.

The Phoenix-Bearer held out her hand and a ball of fire ignited into existence, before rocketing out towards Paizuri and blowing her away, in an explosion of flames. Venny advanced on Paizuri, throwing more and more fire attacks at the area Paizuri was definitively at. She reached into the smoke cloud, grabbed Paizuri, and tossed her across the miniature arena. Paizuri yelled in pain as she slammed into the side of the building, before slowly getting to her hands and knees. Venny dropped down, landing an axe-kick to Paizuri's spine. Venny flew back, and the succubus groaned, rolling over onto her back.

"Stupid bitch, get back to your latest feeding frenzy, see if it really fills you. You know what you want. That girl. Heh. She's not a bright child, is she? I mean, you're subtle at sex maneuvers, but like hell if you're able to hide that you're a cradle robber."

Paizuri said nothing, just got to her feet and flew up towards Venny. The two met in mid-air, claw to dagger, viciously swiping at the other and dodging slashes as they could. Paizuri delivered a good jab to Venny's stomach, and Venny repaid her with a slash to her chest. The two kept going, giving one another small gashes when they could, for a minute, before Venny snorted and blasted Paizuri with fire. The succubus fell to the ground, heavily wounded. Venny tapped down, elegantly.

"Filthy whorish weakling. You don't get it, do you? I saw all your power when I took over Lucy. You're weak, too weak to take me on."

Paizuri slowly got to her feet, shakily, before looking up with predatory movement, "...really?"

Venny quirked a brow, before tossing a dagger. Paizuri caught the hilt of it, and snapped the blade. Venny glared, then her eyes widened.

"You've never even considered that I had something up my sleeve, did you? You've heard of incubi, but never encountered one. There's a good reason for that. Any succubus, when in serious danger in combat, BECOMES an incubus!"

Venny prepared more fire as she watched Paizuri, in an instant, become a monster. Immense horns, thick muscles, and terrifyingly cruel looking claws. Her clothes shredded and fell to the ground.

"You will not leave here alive. You attacked Wendy. I can never forgive you."

Venny tossed a stream of fireballs, and each one exploded against the incubus, sending smoke flying out everywhere. For a moment, she thought the fight was over, then Paizuri flew out from the smoke, claws bared. Venny screamed as Paizuri crashed into her, the claws stabbing into her chest. The incubus held her above her head and gored her in the throat with one of her immense horns.

"And best of all, you'll never tear someone apart with your vicious words, you psychotic BITCH!" Paizuri screeched, tearing Venny away from her and throwing her into a building.

Venny gasped for a few moments, staring at Paizuri with hate-filled eyes, bleeding out from her chest and the enormous hole in her throat, unable to speak, unable to breathe. She went still, finally, and Paizuri watched for a few more moments, watching for any trick, any sudden revelation that it was a hologram. There was none.

Wendy, Lucy, and Erza rushed into the side area of the city and looked around everywhere, then honing in on Paizuri and the dead Venny. Wendy shrieked in fright, at the sight of a corpse, and then at the sight of the naked incubus.

"Wendy... it's alright... it's just me...," Paizuri said, becoming a succubus once more.

"Paizuri...?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah... I... didn't want you to see that."

Wendy smiled, shaking her head, "It's alright, Zuri... I don't mind it. It's kinda neat, really, now that I know it's you!"

Paizuri smiled back, then scratched the back of her head, "I uh... Well, Venny's definitely dead, and it doesn't look like she's coming back."

"Paizuri, Wendy, go back to the guild hall. Lucy, you and I will take the body somewhere out of town. We'll do something with it, later, when Terasu has been dealt with."

Lucy nodded. Paizuri and Wendy left, headed for the guild. Lucy and Erza got around Venny's corpse, grimacing.

"Alright... time to get her out...," Erza said, disgusted.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Back in Wendy's room, Paizuri was helping the poor girl remove the dagger from her shoulder. The succubus was wearing just a shirt, which she had hastily picked up from her room as she rushed to Wendy's room to help her. The shirt was just long enough to cover her lower regions, if only barely.

Carefully, Paizuri exerted her distracting aura to ensure Wendy wasn't scarred by the pain. Wendy blushed and panted as the dagger was removed, as Paizuri's magic held its influence over her. The girl let out a gasp as the dagger was fully removed. Paizuri lessened her magical hold, feeling incredibly dirty for having done so in the first place. Wendy put her hand to the wound and light flashed; the bleeding stopped and the wound mostly healed, to where it no longer bled.

"Ohhh... I liked this shirt," Wendy said.

Paizuri frowned, then nudged Wendy, smiling, "Don't worry, I'll buy you a new shirt, just like it!"

Wendy smiled back and hugged Paizuri. Charle glared daggers at the two, her arms crossed, turning away. The girl and the succubus talked about fashion for a few minutes, and Charle listened, annoyed. The conversation began to wind down, and Paizuri stood up. Charle's eye twitched.

"Why must you be SO indecent around Wendy? Could you not have put on some shorts or SOMETHING?"

"I wanted to help her get the dagger out, jeez."

Charle glared at Paizuri, then turned to Wendy, pleadingly. Wendy crossed her arms.

"I said you should be nice to her. She saved me from Venny and helped me."

"She used her filthy sex magic on you!"

"Hey, I did _not_ want to do that, but it was all I could do to make sure she didn't pass out from the pain and keep bleeding!" Paizuri snapped.

"You probably just wanted to seduce her!" Charle snapped back.

"Like hell! I couldn't think of Wendy like that! I respect her too much!"

"You do? I feel honored!" Wendy said, grinning at Paizuri.

"You shouldn't! She just likes you!" Charle snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey! That ain't right! I haven't told anyone about your deep-seated sexual anxieties, fetishes, or fantasies!"

Wendy stared at Paizuri, curiously, "You like me? Like... crush or something?"

"...I didn't want you to find that out," Paizuri muttered.

Wendy looked down, her posture indicating a great deal of discomfort. Paizuri sighed, mournfully, getting up.

"Well, I don't suppose you'll want to see me again," Paizuri said, sadly.

"Of course I want to see you again," Wendy said, "I just... don't know if I'll like girls..."

Paizuri looked back at her, with a small smile on her face, "That's fine with me."

Charle sighed, "Well, fine. You better not try anything funny, or hurt her. Cuz I'd have to kill you."

Paizuri nodded, "Fine by me."

Paizuri left the room and shut the door behind her. Wendy smiled, rocking back and forth for a few moments. Charle glanced over at Wendy, before jumping onto the bed and curling up on the right pillow. Sighing, Wendy changed and got into bed beside Charle.

"Thanks for not attacking her," Wendy said.

"Don't thank me, yet," Charle murmured.

Wendy rolled her eyes, smiling, then shut her eyes and prepared for a good night's rest after such a horrifying day.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Natsu paced in his room, tense, his brows knitting together. Happy sat on the bed, looking worried. Finally, Natsu punched a wall, cracking it. Happy jerked and wailed.

"Natsu, it's okay!"

"No, it's not! I shouldn't have killed him! I'm supposed to... That's... It was... That was a Dark Guild action!" Natsu rambled.

"You didn't mean to... he forced you to. And, besides, just think about everything he's done to Fairy Tail. And, and, and... Enka wasn't really alive! He was just some doll thingy! Not human at all. Just like that wolf you killed."

"I killed that wolf to save Lucy. That was different."

"You killed Enka to save her, too."

"No, Happy. I wasn't thinking about her, or the guild, and I barely even thought of Makarov. No... I didn't kill him to protect them... I just killed Enka because... I hated him so much. Because I wanted him to SUFFER for all the pain he had caused me through my friends! I gave into vengeance, into my hate... How can I stand to be around my friends ever again, after becoming such a MONSTER!" Natsu screamed.

He collapsed onto the bed, shaking.

"I... I have to leave the guild... I have to go far away. Get away from here, from everyone, and live on my own... Forever..."

Happy kicked Natsu as hard as he could in the face. Natsu yelped and glared at Happy.

"What the hell, man?"

"You think you're just gonna abandon everyone? Like Igneel abandoned you!" Happy said, "When they haven't found Terasu? When Venny could be still alive?"

Natsu sighed, nodding, "Okay... so I won't leave... but how am I going to deal with this...?"

"Slowly. And with your friend's help, of course!" Happy said, grinning.

Natsu smiled, "You gonna be there?"

"Aye, sir!"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Mirajane sighed, laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, with the light still on. The day had been way too strange. She had seen Paizuri going into a room with a drunk Gray and Juvia, a box full of her old pin-ups under Erza's bed, and now... Well, now, she was wondering about what to do with her life. She became so lost in thought that she nearly jumped out of her skin when there came a knock at the door. She hopped out of bed, walked to the door, and opened it, to see Paizuri.

"Oh... hello... Anything you need?" Mirajane asked.

"Eh... I was walking about, feeling kinda hungry, when I saw your light on. I just kind of feel like talking for a few minutes, while I figure out if I should go out and feed or what."

"Feed...?"

"I have sex to feed. No drinking blood or souls or any of that."

"Oh... interesting," Mirajane said, looking terribly uncomfortable.

There was a moment of silence, in which the succubus and model looked around the room, obviously searching their mind for a topic.

"Oh, I heard you were a model. Fitting," Paizuri said, chuckling.

"Oh? Yeah, I've been the Fairy Tail pin-up girl. It helps them get publicity and I get some cash, which I partially use for the guild's sake. I dunno, though... I might quit... It's kind of embarrassing. I mean, I found out Erza had a crush on me, and she has a... a whole box of pin-ups of me. I may quit the pin-up business... It's kind of uncomfortable, looking back and thinking about how many others viewed me... like that."

Paizuri rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Oh, please. Don't even lie to yourself. The very reason you're thinking of quitting is why you started. I saw pictures of you when you were younger. You wore skimpier clothes, then. But now, you don't. Why? Well, it's because you've gotten a outlet for your need to be seen. Now that it's in your face, you want to shy away from it. You're just a cowardly exhibitionist."

Mirajane sputtered, indignantly, "Buh-wha... I... what...!"

"I mean, you're just thinking of quitting, and you're already not wearing underwear under your dresses. Also, that is a hell of a revealing night gown. You're usually more conservative than that. See? If you quit exhibitionism, you'll probably go back to the old style of dress. Considering how much you've progressed, though, you'd probably go around in a short skirt with no panties and a miniscule bra... Maybe a little more than that. It's kind of hard to tell, with how far exhibitionism really tends to progress. You might go into sexual exhibitionism and try to ride Gajeel in public bathrooms."

Mirajane fell onto her bed, mouth agape, without even the ability to speak. Paizuri grinned. They stared at one another for a few moments, before Paizuri whirled around.

"Thanks for the chat. It was interesting. I like surprising people. I think I shall go and find Gajeel. He makes a hot girl, with all the piercings. Interesting choking fetish, too. Anyways, I'd like to add that you only freaked out about Erza admitting she had a crush on you because you didn't know how to feel about it. I mean, I'm sure you already knew that, but you were blocking it. At least, that's what I can tell, sexually."

Mirajane stared, flabbergasted. Paizuri shrugged after a moment.

"Anyways, good night, sexy."

Mirajane sputtered something undoubtedly spoken by Cthulhu as Paizuri closed the door, giggling. The pin-up girl flopped over on the bed, then screamed into the pillow for a few moments.

"Why... why did she have to be RIGHT?" Mirajane shouted.


	16. Whirling Storm: The Last Stand

**Chapter Seven: Terasu's Attack!**

_Just this and the epilogue... Wow._

_...I did EXTRA RESEARCH, looking up obscure characters, just for random crap to happen in the last fight. YOU'RE WELCOME._

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Lucy sat at breakfast in the guild hall, nervously. Gajeel, Natsu, Happy, and Erza sat with her. The conversation was slow, due to everyone being only half-awake. A low mewling come from underneath Gajeel, prompting the Iron Dragon Slayer to pick up the small black cat. For a moment, Gajeel looked at it with an eyebrow cocked.

"What'd you name him, again?" Lucy asked, pointing her fork at the kitten.

"Death Metal," Gajeel said, putting the small kitten on her chest, "Hey, these things are useful, after all."

Happy looked to Lucy, his head tilted. Lucy glared back.

"Don't even think about it, cat."

Happy shrugged and resumed eating his fish. For a few moments, they continued eating. Natsu set down his fork and looked over to Erza.

"...What would you have done...? In my place?"

"I would have beaten him as best as I could. If it required his death, I would have killed him."

"...You would have?" Natsu asked, looking curious.

"Natsu, what you must remember about these fights is that your life is on the line. Given the nature of Terasu's creations, they would not have stopped until they were dead. Given that they were never really alive... it is hard to say that killing them is truly evil."

"...He had a warrior spirit... He lived," Natsu said, "Just like any of us, he lived... And died..."

Erza stood up, her arms crossed, "And he could've killed you. Without hesitating, he would've killed you. You are beating yourself up over a fallen enemy, who you probably did not even intend to kill."

"You hesitated, before killing him. I saw the last few seconds of your battle. What you did was pure instinct, pure survival instinct. We use _primal magic_, Natsu. It gives way to the need to survive before any morals can look at the situation twice," Gajeel growled, "Besides, what's done is done. You can't change it, revoke it, or whatever. Enka's dead. So is Diez. Hell, Zuri killed Venny last night."

"It's true," Erza said, "Lucy and I took away the body ourselves. It's decaying in our back room, where Terasu can't get his hands on it. I will need to go check on it in a moment. Excuse me."

Erza walked away from the table, towards the bar. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Erza's paranoid that anything could happen to Venny's body. Like Terasu would sneak in here and take it or something. That stupid scientist can't even talk right..."

"What are you saying? He talks horrible! Ah. I mean, _great_," Happy said, in his best imitation of Terasu.

Everyone stared for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"I would like a glass of tea, Mirajane, please," Erza said, politely.

Mirajane nodded, a little startled, then grabbed a pitcher and a cup. She poured it and handed it to Erza, her hands shaking a little. The Exquip Mage took the glass, nodding to Mirajane gratefully, then downed it. Mirajane looked around and, seeing no one but Erza nearby, took in a deep breath.

"Ummm... Erza, can I talk to you?"

Erza quirked a brow, "Is it about my box?"

"Well... yes and no... You see... well... When you told me you had crushed on me... I... Well, look, I kinda felt the same... when I was younger. When you admitted, I realized I still crushed on you, just a little. Because, you're admirable, you're strong, reliable..."

Erza stood, rock still, with an uncomfortable look of "go on..." on her face.

"I don't want to take you away from Lucy. Even if you were single, I doubt I'd go for you. I think it was a silly childhood rivalry turned affectionate, but the truth is I'm not... sexually attracted to women. There are others around here for me. I just thought you ought to know why... I felt so uncomfortable around you. I shall stop avoiding you, from now on. Tonight, I promise, I'll actually go to your room and help you paint your nails and such, if you want."

Erza nodded, visibly relaxing, "That sounds... pleasing. I shall see you tonight, then."

"Oi, lovely, can I get a glass o' water, with some metal scraps sprinkled in?" Gajeel asked, grinning, "I'm low on iron."

"That cat is adorable!" Mirajane squealed, before turning to her drinksets, "One glass of hard water, coming up!"

Erza smiled wistfully and walked off, calmly.

"So, Mira, think it'd be too weird to sneak off?" Gajeel asked, grinning, "I'd understand if you didn't want to go for me as a chick, but hey, could be fun?"

Mirajane was incredibly grateful she was turned away from Gajeel as she threw in the requested scraps, as her face's color quickly matched her dress. A hand clasped down on Gajeel's shoulder. The Iron Dragon Slayer turned to see that Elfman was gripping "her" shoulder.

"Are you hitting on my sister again?"

"I do that from time to time. What? She's gorgeous. You should really be used to this, by now."

Elfman glared, "You are so lucky you're a girl, right now! As a TRUE MAN, I CAN NOT BRING MYSELF TO HURT YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah, go shout in someone else's ear," Gajeel grumbled.

Mirajane set down Gajeel's glass in front of him and shook her head, "Sorry, Gajeel. Women aren't for me."

"I'd kill Diez, if I hadn't already," Gajeel growled, stroking Death Metal with one hand and raising her glass to her lips with the other.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

After they finished up their meal, Happy and Natsu rushed off to meet with Wendy and Zuri, who had just walked in the door, leaving Lucy by herself. She ate, peacefully, reminiscing on all that had happened recently, and what might soon happen... Terasu was still out there. No one could tell how or when he might attack...

Lucy sipped at her juice, pondering, when someone new approached her. For a split-second, she thought it was Erza, given the Heart Kruez armor and scarlet hair. She was too young, though, and her facial features were a bit more rounded. Lucy arched a brow, as the girl stared at her, nervously.

"You're... Lucy...!"

Miss Hearphilia nodded, "Who are you? A fan of Erza?"

The girl scowled, "No... My name is Maya. Ever since you joined, I've picked up every scrap of information about you that I could...! I bought all the action figures of you and your summons... I dug around for tales of your amazing abilities and journies as often as possible! I'm your number one fan!"

Lucy stared, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open. She stammered for a moment, obviously completely caught offguard.

"B-but... Why do you look like that...!"

"Oh, this? I do it to look like your girlfriend, because some of the other members of the "We Heart Heartphilia" fanclub suggested it. I'm the president, so I was elected the first to try it."

"...We Heart Heartphilia...?"

"When the town was attacked by Phantom Lord, we heard your last name... and we saw how hard everyone fought for you. After seeing how gorgeous you looked, and after hearing some stories about you, including that time you beat up a dark guild all on your own, we just... WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Maya squealed.

Lucy stared, helplessly, hoping something, anything, would get this girl away from her. A familiar voice let her know she should really be careful what she wished for.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Erza stepped into the small room, where the wretched Venny's body was laid out. It was a secret room in the Fairy Tail guild, that very few knew about. No way Terasu would find her unless he utterly destroyed the entire guild. And there was no way of that happening...

Titania stepped by the dead girl, watching her carefully. No illusion, no significant change in appearance... Hrm... Good. All was clear. Wait... her chest... expanded...? Erza pulled out her blade, but too slow. Venny's knife flew into her stomach, and a mass of mental magic struck Titania so hard that she immediately fell back, unconscious.

"Stupid bitch... I'll deal with you nice and _slow_ when the good doctor gets back."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Hark! Raven Tail! Ah. I mean, Fairy Tail!" Terasu declared, "You're royally _screwed_!"

A loud battle cry from a large group of soldiers, quickly drowned out by three window-shattering roars, followed his declaration. Makarov's eyes widened, and a wave of panic spread through the guild. Natsu and Gajeel stood up immediately, sending their chairs flying back.

"Bastard!" Gajeel shouted.

"He did it again!" Natsu snarled.

"Are... was that a DRAGON!" Lucy shrieked.

"IT WAS TWO! AH! I MEAN, _THREE!_"

"Three, huh? I got the big one," Gajeel declared.

"Like hell!" Natsu said.

"I wanna get the big one!" Wendy said.

Both looked down at her and laughed, before she crossed her arms and pouted. Meanwhile, several of the Fairy Tail wizards began rushing out the door, to meet with the army.

"Awwww... da little girl wants to fight a big dragon with the big boys!" Gajeel shouted.

"And two certain Dragon Slayers will become soul-less _husks_ if they don't let her, _chicky-chick_" Zuri hissed, suddenly behind Wendy.

Gajeel and Natsu gulped, nodding, then ran out with the others.

"Wendy, can I go with you?" Zuri asked.

"Sure thing!"

Wendy rushed out, Charle clinging onto her back. Elfman let out an enormous battle cry, and was followed by the rest of Fairy Tail as he charged out.

"Lucy... I'm fine...," Makarov muttered.

"Erza isn't back, yet, and that has me worried," Lucy said, watching as the doors shut behind the last of the Fairy Tail army.

Mirajane turned towards her, hand over her mouth, "You don't think...!"

"Oh my gosh, you don't think something happened to her, do you? My sister's a huge Erza fan, and she would be totally _pissed_ if that-"

"Your sister will be out of her mind with rage, then, once this is all over..."

Lucy, Makarov, Mirajane, and Maya all turned in unison to stare at the source of the taunt. Up on the second level of Fairy Tail the girl stood, grinning down at them.

"V-Venny...!"

"Back and _bitchier than ever_, glad to see you."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The first thing anyone attempted to look for was Terasu. Kill the leader, and the army falls apart. That was the attempt. When they looked beyond the door, however, they quickly found themselves struck with awe by the immensity of the three monsters immediately surrounding them all, and then by the forty LachryDolls, which immediately went on the attack.

Gajeel, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, and Paizuri blitzed out immediately, taking flight, jumping or whatever necessary to jump beyond the army, which looked towards them for a second, before their attention was drawn back to the Fairy Tail army.

"SMOKE CRUSH!"

Yanaba reached out his hand and several enormous tendrils of smoke slammed into the front row of LachryDolls, causing them to stumble back for a moment, before advancing onwards.

"Eh? I can't choke 'em out!"

"Well, maybe I can help!" Tono shouted, rushing into their midst, and unleashing a burst of light magic.

The LachryDolls began to run forward, not even noticing the burst of light. Tono looked down, sadly.

"That's our Tono! ...Always more useful in non-combat!" Levy said, before writing "BOMB" in the air.

The word became an actual bomb, which she threw into the back of the incoming group. The front layers of the Fairy Tail and LachryDoll armies met, head-on. Elfman's beastly arm smashed into a LachryDoll's torso, sending cracks through it. The thing held up its arm, which emitted a whirling blade. Elfman cackled and seized its head. Just before the thing could cut into him, he used Stone Take-Over and smashed its head.

"YAH! MANLINESS!"

Meanwhile, Nab attempted to, using his bull spirit, smash bodily into a group of LachryDolls, only for them to group together tighter, and produce shields. Nab smacked into the shield and fell back. The LachryDoll wall broke apart, then reformed their shields into spears, advancing on Nab, only for a blur to meet them. One of their number was knocked through the air, and the other three were disoriented by the sheer force of the wind from it.

"God's Leg just KICKED YOUR ASS," Jet roared, before speeding off towards others.

Bixlow and Alzack rushed out to the side, their guns up and ready, aiming carefully as they ensured to take out at least _parts_ of the various LachryDolls, if not all of them. Chickentiger, aka Demon Princess, shouted as one of the bullets nearly grazed her precious Pii. She clutched it close to her chest, before tossing it at the nearest LachryDoll. It became a fireball just as it made impact, half-melting the LachryDoll's torso.

"Sorry, Chickentiger!" Alzack shouted.

The Demon Princess merely growled back, before grabbing Pii, turning him into a shield just as a LachryDoll attacked her with a large axe. A moment later, water surrounded it, and said water was immediately frozen over. Chickentiger looked over to see Gray and Juvia, methodically attacking LachryDolls as best they could.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

The three dragons held back, a good solid 500 feet behind the LachryDoll Soldiers, because Terasu _knew_ they would wind up accidentally destroying his precious toys before they could properly fulfill their purpose. Well, that was going to plan, thus far...

Gajeel, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, and Paizuri came to a stop in front of the dragons, studying them over.

"One in the middle!" Wendy shouted.

"RIGHT!" Happy declared.

Gajeel merely chuckled darkly, forming the large iron sword she had wielded against Natsu in their fight so long ago. The blades on it whirled about, menacingly.

The dragons roared defiantly, and Terasu grinned in pride, way off to the side, out of everyone's sight, making his way, safely assured of none of Makarov's brats even attempting to interfere with his upcoming 'work'.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Venny leaped into the air, creating several daggers from her lachryma energy, which she then flung towards the Fairy Tail members on the way down. Mirajane leaped over the bar, grabbing Makarov, pulling him out of the way, as Lucy tackled Maya.

"Hide!" Lucy barked, rolling off of the rather pleasantly dazed-looking Maya, who obeyed after a few seconds of drooling.

"Silly girl's ridiculous thoughts are so loud and focused on you it'll be hard not to kill her after I'm finished with you idiots," Venny said, coolly, "Really, you've become the biggest pain I've ever even heard of anyone having to put up with. You pull the most ridiculous things out of your ass at the most ridiculous times. Nuisances! I've been plucking out your wings, but you just _keep growing 'em back_. So, this time, I'll just have to stomp you under my heel while you squirm!"

"What'd you do with Erza, dammit!" Lucy shrieked, reaching for her keys.

An energy dagger sliced through her key rings, and they all fell to the floor with a loud clanging sound. Mirajane stood up and looked up towards Venny.

"You really wanna try that with everyone around? I'm sure they'll only hate you for it. I mean, Lucy especially, given all those thoughts about Erza you've had lately."

"She can hate me all she wants for that stupid crush I had, she's still family!" Mirajane shouted, leaping on top of the bar.

A dagger flashed out, but Mirajane ducked to the side of it, her form already warping, the air around her distorting. Lucy watched, confused and worried, as Mirajane exploded with power, enormous red wings sprouting from her back. Makarov, ducking under the bar, feeling helpless and weak, still not even close to fighting strength because of the inversed Fairy Law, felt his body shudder as he realized what Mirajane was doing.

"Hrmph. Annoying. You grew bigger wings to pluck," Venny snapped, feeling fear despite her mask of confidence.

Satan-Mirajane said nothing, merely launched herself at Venny, who dodge rolled to the side, keeping her roll going until she flipped back up to her feet. She immediately flung several daggers at the demon before her. Each hit their mark, but to no effect, it seemed, as the Take-Over Mage merely whirled around and dove for Venny, so fast she couldn't respond this time. They tumbled for a few moments, Venny trying to stab Satan-Mirajane, and the demon trying to claw out Venny's throat.

Lucy, meanwhile, made sure Maya was safe and sound, next to Makarov, then gathered up her Keys, watching the two women making each other bleed. Terasu's last faithful creation disentangled herself from her opponent, then clasped both hands on her head before either one could get back to their feet. An explosion of magic erupted, and Mirajane returned to normal, passing out in the process. Venny, huffing, got to her feet, as Lucy picked up her last Key, which she held up in front of her.

"Gate of the Leo! Loke!"

Out of the gate stepped the dashing, blonde Loke, in his usual black suit. He looked to Lucy, then towards Venny, and his eyes narrowed.

"You're... still living?" Loke said, through gritted teeth.

"Yes, pussy cat, I'm still around. Ineffectual guardian, you are. How many times did I really _toy_ with your owner, and how many of those times did you come to her aid? The first time? I hadn't even warmed up back then. Silly-"

Loke flashed forward, blitzing across the room in lightning speed, his fist exploding with light as he belted Venny across the face, sending her into the wall.

"You talk too much," Loke snarled, "I am the _king of the beasts_, your words don't mean a thing to me."

He whirled towards Lucy, "For YOU are the only girl who can hurt my heart!"

Lucy face-palmed, "Just... just finish her, please."

Loke grinned, giving a thumbs up, before turning back towards Venny, his fists surging with light. She got back to her feet, barely in time for Loke's second strike.

"REGULUS IMPACT."

Venny slammed into the wall, crying out in pain, then sliding down. Loke stood over her, glaring down at her.

"You hurt my friend."

"She'll be just like... Karen..."

Loke's nostrils flared, and his foot smacked into Venny's stomach. He pulled it out, crying out, as two daggers sliced into it. Lucy shrieked, then pulled her whip from her side, angrily. Loke stumbled back, away from his opponent, who got to her feet, wearily.

"Get away from him!" Lucy shouted, cracking her whip towards Venny.

"Used that in bed a lot?" Venny asked, grinning.

Lucy heard a giggle-snort and a thud behind her, which prompted her to growl under her breath. Venny created two more daggers, which she tossed at Lucy, who ducked the first but received the second in her left arm. She cried out, before bringing the whip across Venny's chest, ripping a gash in her. Venny hissed in pain, then looked up at Lucy with a grin on her face.

"Finally coming down to my level, hm?"

"Let me smash her face in. She's not human, so it's not like the Celestial King will care. She was right! I didn't protect you then, so I should do it, now!"

"No, Loke... you're better than that," Lucy said, shaking her head.

She held up the Leo Key, and Loke's eyes widened for a moment, before he looked down, nodding.

"Yeah... yeah, you're right... She's not worth the bad memories," Loke said, as he dispersed.

Venny looked to Lucy with her brows furrowed, "You put him away? Can't say it makes sense."

Another dagger flew out towards Lucy, who smacked it out of the air with her whip. She glared at Venny and struck her again, across the stomach. Venny fell to the ground, with a cry of pain. She looked up at Lucy, grinning.

"Taking out your anger on me nice and slow, hm? Expected as much. You're too weak to actually kill me, so you'll just end up beating me up a little, unless you finally give in and do it. Go ahead. Kill me, Lucy."

Lucy shook for a moment, then tossed down her whip.

"You're not worth it... just... not worth it... You're pitiful, Venny. A creation, aware of itself's false existence... You don't have a family, or friends, or anything. You're pathetic. And not worth losing my humanity to be rid of you."

Venny glared up at Lucy, her eyes full of hatred, "You're full of _shit_, you stupid cow! You don't know me! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"I know that you are alone, left by your dad to die, even if you could have come back. How could he have known that?"

"Doctor Terasu knows everything about the Celestial Beasts!"

"Then does he know Kohryu is bound to be pissed? And is probably going to be coming for him, when this is all over?" Lucy asked.

"H-He'd have measures against that!" Venny shouted, a look of panic in her eye, before her eyes regained their natural fury, "Hell to you, anyways! I'll kill you!"

Venny, in one swift motion, leaped up towards Lucy, preparing her daggers once more. Lucy, however, recognizing the motion, immediately fell to the side, with a shriek. Venny's eyes widened as she crashed into the floor. Her hands hit first, and they rebounded, daggers included, straight into her chest. Venny screamed as she rolled back over, the daggers sticking up out of her chest. Lucy stared at the girl, shuddering at the awful sight, tears welling up just listening to her screams of pain.

She was a monster.

She was inhuman.

She deserved this.

She had killed so many.

She was a little girl, with no sense of self, no order to her mind.

She was chaotic, psychotic, robotic, and a monstrosity. But she might not have been that way.

It was Terasu. He had done this, warped this spark of humanity into a dark, screaming child in its death throes after its short life had been devoted to nothing but causing as much pain as possible. He had done this to her without caring about the consequences of destroying this potential for life. He would pay.

Lucy and Venny looked at each other, and Venny's hate-filled eyes only flared with rage.

"You... you pi-pity... me... bi-bitch!"

"You're dying... please, be quiet."

"FUCK YOU! Like he-hell... if you'll be loved..."

"I am... And I'm sorry you never were."

Venny snarled, forming a final dagger, "I d-don't need yer... p-pity..."

Lucy nodded, her eyes closed, "Just my pain."

Venny coughed and sputtered for a moment, blood dribbling out of the side of her mouth, and her body's movements slowed, until she finally came to a complete stop. Lucy sighed, wiping her face, before settling down by Mirajane, where she proceeded to do her best to stir the girl, hoping she hadn't been rendered comatose. Venny probably didn't have much mental energy left. Lucy doubted Mirajane would be out for long. She shook the Fairy Tail poster-girl, lightly, and the girl let out a dull groan, letting Lucy know she was, indeed, alive.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Gajeel leaped up towards the LachryDragon with her Iron Dragon Sword whirring. The dragon roared and swatted at Gajeel, but soon found that its hand was now suffering from a severe split right down the middle, even if it _had_ managed to pin Gajeel to the ground. It shrieked in pain, then loosed its lachryma breath down onto Gajeel, wearing away at the Iron Dragon Slayer's vitality, until she managed to wrench away its hand and rush out of the way. Huffing, she took in a deep breath.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Shards of metal blew out from Gajeel in a cone, tearing into the dragon, directly, shredding away its false flesh and biting deep into its well-crafted musculature. It roared and its head shot out towards Gajeel, grabbing up the Iron Dragon Slayer in its maw, attempting to chomp down. However, as soon as it had snapped towards her, Gajeel willed the Iron Dragon Scales into existence, rendering the dragon's teeth a mere dull ache. Gajeel groaned as she struggled to open up the dragon's jaws, trying to get an escape route, but the jaws were clenched tight.

Growling, Gajeel turned her left arm into a hammer, which she then extended with as much speed and force as she could muster in the position, and the dragon shrieked in pain from having its mouth dented outward. Gajeel leaped out, but seized the dragon and slid down its back, her Iron Dragon Sword slowly trailing a line of red down the beast's back. Just as Gajeel got almost to the bottom, the tail reached up and seized her, smashing her into the ground.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Happy let out a battle cry as Natsu leaped from his trusty sidekick's safe hold, falling downward towards the immense dragon below him. He held out one arm and, just before he struck the thing across the face, let loose an immense explosion of fire that propelled his fist straight into its skull, smacking the whole thing's head straight down into the ground. Natsu cried out in pain as he was thrown up and then was quickly retrieved by gravity's loving hold, before Happy saved him from the admittedly light fall.

The dragon, however, immediately got back up and shot a burst of lachryma energy right into Natsu. Happy flew to avoid it with all his might, but wasn't able to gain enough speed in time. The energy smacked them dead-on, sending Happy flying, unconscious, and smashing Natsu into the dirt. The Fire Dragon Slayer got to his feet, easily, and rushed towards the dragon, killer intent in his eyes.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WINGS!"

Immense blades of fire emerged from his arms, and he leaped through the air, in the blink of an eye. He struck the LachryDragon dead-on in the chest, and the creature howled in pain and rage. Happy flew up, just as Natsu leaped back away from the dragon for Happy to grab onto him. They flew up, higher, Natsu laughing and shouting various insults down at the dragon, which turned up towards him, eyes flaring, before it took off after them.

"Perfect," Natsu growled, "Now, let go."

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu flew down towards the dragon, immense jets of fire emitting from his legs, propelling him down ever faster. The dragon roared viciously, just before Natsu's fist, rocketed by another jet of fire from his elbow, smashed the dragon right between the eyes. The thing immediately crooned and began to fall back to the ground. Natsu, through the sheer force he delivered to the LachryDragon, was shot back into the air, smoking. Happy grabbed onto him again, then flew back down to the ground.

"Ow... I don't think I can use my punching hand anymore after that!" Natsu groaned.

"But that's your main way of fighting!"

"That's practically my only way of fighting! D'AWWWWWWWWW!" Natsu whined, as they gently flew down to the battlefield.

Natsu looked towards the LachryDoll army and grinned.

"Now I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASSES!" he shouted.

The LachryDragon behind him roared, then got to its feet and slammed into him with its tail. Happy screamed in fright as he watched his best friend go flying.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Alright, Wendy, you're the Sky Dragon Slayer, which surely means you've got a few wind techniques, right?" Paizuri asked.

"Well, after I got back from Fairy Tail, I learned a few extra techniques," Wendy said, "Like a big gust of wind."

The LachryDragon slammed down its immense, radiating, clawed fist down towards them, and they both jumped to the side. Paizuri grinned over at Wendy.

"Did I tell you succubi have fire abilities?"

"I think you mentioned it," Wendy said.

"Well, see, mine suck. I can produce a tiny flame," Paizuri said, "About enough to light a cigar, really. But fire LOVES oxygen, and in a nice little tunnel of wind-"

Paizuri was interrupted by the LachryDragon snapping its head out at them, attempting to bite them. Paizuri shifted into her full Incubus form in a split second and grabbed onto its horn, straining in the effort. The dragon then pulled up, pulling Paizuri with it, half-screaming. The dragon roared, looking up and shaking about, trying to get rid of Paizuri, who absolutely refused to quit. The succubus pulled herself around and grabbed the thing by its upper jaw, laying flat on its face. Now only capable of seeing up Paizuri's skirt (little as there now was, since her skirts aren't _that_ strechy), the dragon returned to blindly rampaging.

"WENDY! I'VE GOT A FIRE GOING IN ITS MOUTH!" Paizuri shrieked.

Charle looked over to Wendy, then nodded, and grabbed onto Wendy's back.

"I'm afraid, Charle, what if I mess up? Zuri could get-"

"Wendy, if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you'll do the impossible if it means protecting the people you care for," Charle said.

Wendy summoned up all her strength, then thrust forward both hands, unleashing an enormous tunnel of wind. Paizuri, using all her strength, punched the lower jaw, then pulled up on the upper jaw. The dragon roared in pain and complied with the fastest route of relieving some of the strain: opening its maw. The tiny fire in Paizuri's hands barely even heated the thing's mouth, but when Wendy's tornado hit it, the tiny flame becoming a roaring inferno. The dragon fell back, shrieking, and its opponents let up. Paizuri leaped from its perch and Charle flew Wendy back down to the ground.

The dragon laid there, in a heap, looking hardly alive. Paizuri, shifted back into her succubus form, and Wendy looked at each other, while Charle stood inbetween the two.

"Why don't you have spare clothes when you know you're going to rip out of them?" Charle asked.

"Well, see, I'm used to minimal clothing and after a lifetime of practicing ways to seduce guys means I found ways to _lose_ clothes, and well, not have spares on me," Paizuri said, shrugging.

"Please move as little as possible, thank you," Charle replied, wincing.

Paizuri snorted and Wendy giggled.

"Zuri, you're silly."

"And looking for jailbait," Charle murmured.

"Be nice," Wendy said, "And let's go help the others."

"Should I get clothes, or would I be more useful to the fighting?" Paizuri asked.

They looked over to see a few Fairy Tail members getting knocked away by the LachryDolls. Nab roared like a lion seemed to claw into one, before it uppercutted him.

"I... think you're needed here," Wendy said, frightened.

A dragon's roar blasted them forward. They turned back to see their LachryDragon getting back up, slowly.

"Oh... oh my...," Paizuri said, "Wendy, I don't think our last strategy will work this time."

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

Lucy sat on a barstool, Mirajane laying on the floor behind the bar, with Makarov lightly attending to her wounds. Maya sat beside Lucy, slumped and looking a bit sad.

"I always idolized you, because you just up and joined Fairy Tail, and made something of yourself," Maya said.

Lucy looked over at the girl, slightly surprised at the sudden statement.

"I mean, most of the other members were already there from childhood. Mom complained about Natsu and Gray fighting in the streets since I was, like, four. But you? You were 17 when you joined, and just did it, flat out. Immediately, you started getting famous right alongside them. They had this family for, like, _ever_, and you fit in just fine. I always loved Fairy Tail, because they were a symbol of this town's strength, and because of how much like a family they seemed. Elfman saw me crying this one time... He really cheered me up, even if he was a little scary at first. I wanted to join Fairy Tail, then... but mom wouldn't let me."

"You want to join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, "Well, um... do you have magic?"

"Of course," Maya said, sticking out her tongue, "I have magic. It's the exact opposite of Erza's, actually."

"The exact opposite?" Lucy asked.

"Watch!"

Maya snapped her fingers, the sigil flashed to life for a split-second around Lucy, blinked out, and with it... her shirt and skirt. Lucy looked down and shrieked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Well, see, Erza's puts armour on herself. Mine takes armour away from other people. Clothing's kind of an armor."

"PUT MY CLOTHING BACK!" Lucy shrieked.

She looked up to see Maya taking pictures, and lunged towards Maya, who leaped off the barstool and out of Lucy's reach for a moment.

"Okay, okay! Gimme a moment..."

"Lucy! Venny's back!" a voice shouted from the upper floor of the guild.

"Erza?" Lucy asked, looking up, smiling.

"Erza? Oh no," Maya muttered.

Erza got to the railing, looking half-dead. One side of her face sported a nasty bruise, and her eyes both seemed out of focus.

"She knocked me out! You have to-... Lucy?"

"Venny's been taken care of," Lucy said, giving Erza a thumbs up.

"Lucy, why do you not have clothes on?" Erza asked.

"Umm... Venny... cut them away," Lucy said, "But Maya was just working on finding a way to get them back..."

She looked towards Maya with a dark, sinister grin, and the girl quailed, letting out a meager squeak.

"Well, this is a homosexual male's fantasy. Ah. I mean, this is an awesome sight."

"OH, SONUVA-" Lucy started.

Terasu lifted up his right arm, covered in the gauntlet, and pointed at her with index finger. The ring whirred, and a blast of energy erupted from his finger, blasting Lucy into the wall. He tapped the ring with his middle finger, and then held it up to Erza.

"I love you all. Ah. I mean, _fuck you_."

A beam sword erupted from his middle finger, and his boots clanked for a moment, before emitting a strange humming sound. After about two seconds of the unique humming, he blasted up towards Erza and slashed out towards her. The Fairy Queen barely managed to dive away from the sword strike, only for Terasu to whirl around and slam her in the face with his right foot. The strange humming turned out to be a kind of propulsion magic, as it sent Erza flying back through the hallway, to slam into the opposite wall. Terasu looked down towards Maya.

"Hm, you're not a Fairy Tailer. I suppose I can kill you, anyways," Terasu said, with a grin.

Maya let out a meep, as Terasu flew down towards her, tapping his pinky to the ring, a whip of that strange, deathly energy emerging from it this time.

"How do you like my gauntlet? I found a unique way to channel energy with each finger," Terasu cackled.

"It's... a-amazing... please don't hurt me!"

Terasu seemed to consider it for a moment, as he landed in front of Maya. Then he shrugged and lashed out with the whip. Maya ducked under the first strike, dived out of the way of the second strike, then tripped over the third one, allowing her to roll away from the fourth. Terasu muttered something about not training with most of the stupid weapons, then tapped the ring with his ring finger and pointed it at Maya. Fire shot out towards her, and Terasu grinned, manically.

Maya shrieked, then clapped, focusing on her magic as hard as possible, trying to bring back something from the dimension she sent everything to, and hope it wasn't those Lucy Fan Club papers she had hidden from her mother.

Lucy's clothes shot out from her hands, going straight through Terasu's flames and hitting him in the face. Newly on fire. The mad scientist tore away the clothings, roaring in rage and pain, his eyes honed in on the annoying girl.

"Get away from her, you damn fool of a scientist. It's me you want," Makarov shouted.

Terasu looked towards the Fairy Tail guild leader, who was now standing on the table. Terasu looked at him with a grin.

"I'm glad you've given yourself up," Terasu chuckled, "It makes this all so much harder. Ah. I mean, _easier_."

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Each of the Dragon Slayers looked toward their dragon, still up and fighting, having them pinned or knocked away, with just a bit of fear. Gajeel and Natsu knew these things were tougher than the measly prototype they had faced off with, but still shouldn't be this tough. Something was happening that made these dragons even more powerful than a real dragon...

The dragons all looked up to the sky, taking in a deep breath, an awful, hissing, grating sound audible from their throats.

"This can't be the end...!" Natsu shouted.

"I will not die a chick!" Gajeel screamed.

"Wendy, stay back! I'll take the blow! Get to safety!" Paizuri shouted.

"I will not let my friends die! Not for me! Not for anything!" Wendy shrieked.

"Well, Makarov, seems like everything just goes to hell if you don't got a good Destruction Mage hanging around, eh?"

The dragon pinning down Gajeel shrieked as a blast of unholy magic hit it in the back, and it began to crumple. Being newly created it, it was a breeze to destroy, being made from Lachryma, such an unstable element. Gajeel sat up, taking in a deep breath, dizzied.

The dragon bearing down on Wendy and Paizuri snapped its head down towards a strange man, who looked up at it, grinning, his hand on the dragon's tail, whch began to corrode and crumpled into radiating dust. The dragon shot the Lachryma charge it had, only for the whole beam to be dispersed by a wave of the man's hand.

"Not very nice," he said.

The LachryDragon flashed out, trying to bite him, but the man swung his fist and punched it square in the face. A ripple of magic travelled through the whole dragon's body, and it dispersed.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked, utterly shocked by the man's great power.

"Intros later, little one."

The man dashed away, quickly, though there seemed something off in his step. Paizuri watched him.

"Huh, he's missing a leg," she said, "But damn is he powerful."

Natsu looked up, blearily, seeing the silhouette of a man. The dragon overshadowed them both, and prepared to blast them away with the Lachryma Charge, but the man didn't seem remotely concerned. The Charge flared out towards them, but the man leaped straight towards it, unleashing huge bursts of magic, utterly destroying the attack and, with a swift kick, the dragon flew to the winds as well. The man tapped down a few feet in front of Natsu. He turned around and grinned.

"Thanks, you lot, for weakening 'em. I would've had just a bit more trouble if you hadn't."

"Gildartz!"

"The one and only. I think someone else followed me, too," he said, chuckling.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"Look over at the army," Gildartz said.

Natsu turned his head and saw the Fairy Tail members, many of them severely wounded, but all alive. He looked amongst them, then his eyes caught movement by the doors.

"Mystogan!"

"Yeah, you guys were getting overpowered... So he stepped in. I don't blame ya. I felt the power from those things... And something's still here, I can feel it," Gildartz said, looking at the swirling Lachyrma dust.

"...it feels... draconic...," Natsu muttered.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Makarov stared at the mad scientist, his will to fight as much as he could unwavering. Terasu advanced, tapping the ring with his index finger. He pointed at Makarov, chuckling.

"You know, I wouldn't have even had to go through with this if your Guild Members weren't so accursedly nosy. If Natsu had just shown up like a good little moron, gave me the dragon data I needed, then left after I gave him some appropriate resolution, this would've ended well. I could've just taken over the government with an army of dragons, and then this would be settled. I wouldn't have even necessarily killed Fairy Tail. Perhaps I would've rewarded you. But then you had to go and _PISS ME OFF_."

"You TALK TOO MUCH!" Maya shrieked, snapping her fingers.

Terasu grimaced and found his ring and gauntlet gone. He glared daggers at the girl.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I am the inverse of an Ex-Quip mage. Suck it!"

Terasu growled, then grinned.

"You honestly think I would've just come all this way with just a cheap weapon?" Terasu asked.

"Um... I hoped as much."

"I'll have to put a damper on your hopes, then," Terasu said, chuckling.

"...I bruise easy."

A bolt of lightning arced across, from Terasu to Maya. The girl screamed and fell to the floor, twitching violently. Terasu flinched, letting out a low cry.

"You... what did you do!" Makarov demanded, angrily.

"A lot of things," Terasu said, "In this case, I replicated your grandson's power. It was... imperfect."

Terasu laughed, calling forth his Celestial Beast spirit. The snake slowly slithered from his back, and the turtle shell wrapped around him. A scaly pattern grew on his skin, before they actually became obsidian scales. The dull black aura surrounded him.

"I figured that the lightning would incapacitate her long enough for me to enjoy my triumph, but I want to kill you and enjoy it. The lightning hurts me, as well. Not as much, but it's still annoying."

"Terasu, you're a damn fool," Makarov said, shaking his head.

The mad scientist stopped, his arms crossed, the snake shifting about, above his head, waiting to strike.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"You captured the Celestial Spirits. And then, slowly, let them return. They're guardians of the gates. Three of them are there, now, and only two are required to open the central gate. Three makes it easier."

"The central gate?" Terasu asked, "A myth."

"Oh, no, it's all too real. It would still be difficult for him to come, but you provided him with an easy route through to our world, with all the free lachryma about. And with your abomination against dragons... he won't be happy. Still, the Central Beast might not have found you if you hadn't called forth your Spirit."

"You're bluffing," Terasu said.

"Am I?"

They stared for a moment. The snake struck out towards Makarov, who grabbed it by the folds behind its head. For a moment, there was an intense struggle between the two, and then, suddenly, the snake dispersed. A moment later, the rest of Terasu's spirit was gone as well.

Mystogan stood by the doorway, leaving it open. The lachryma dust swirled in the air, forming an indefinite shape for a few seconds, before flying into the guild house, and forming a definitive shape. Energy laced through the dust, and the whole being became clearly visible, a radiant snake-like dragon. Kohyru, the Central Beast.

He stared down at Terasu, his breath producing a golden energy that seemed benevolent, yet dangerous. Makarov watched, impassively.

"You have locked away my brethren and attempted to create life from lachryma," Kohryu boomed, "Your sins go on, including murdering your own wife for the purposes of dark magic to enhance your body these last fifty years and creating ever worse experiments. I had intended to let this world deal with you, but your crimes extended into my realm."

Terasu launched out a bolt of lightning at the mighty dragon, who took the blow without even so much as noticing it.

"Fool. Your pathetic replica of the Neo Dragon Slayer's power cannot bother me. Do you not repent?"

Terasu snarled, "I will not grovel, even in the face of death."

"Then you shall receive punishment."

Terasu stayed still, watching silently, as Kohryu swooped upon him and devoured him whole, dispersing, returning to the Spirit Realm as he did so.

"He was a human," Makarov said, "He could've been dealt with by our laws."

"He broke the laws of creation, of dragons, and of the spirit realm. I hope you never discover his full list of deeds, all the dark magic he attempted to use. All the people he's killed," Kohryu said, mournfully, "Judgement has been rendered."

With that, the Central Beast was gone. Makarov sat down, on the bar table, sighing deeply. Mystogan looked towards him.

"Well?" Makarov asked.

"The guild is safe. LachryDragons are dealt with. His soldiers have been destroyed."

"Will you not stay for the festivites?" Makarov asked.

"There are... things I must attend to. Wendy will be in here in a moment."

Makarov nodded, and Mystogan left, without another word. He looked around the guild.

"I hope the council doesn't expect an explanation for all of this."


	17. Epilogue: A Long and Stupid End

**Epilogue... Again: Mandatory Beach Episode**

_My WORD this fic has been long and stupid._

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Hello, my little friend."

"UNIT IS IN DANGER. PLEASE DO NOT DO BAD THINGS TO UNIT, AGAIN."

"Oh, nah, not me. Lil sis would be the one to do that."

"SHE CREEPS THE PISS OUT OF UNIT."

Diez shrugged, "Yeah, she did that sort of thing. Still, she was my little sis. I'll have to screw with Fairy Tail at some point. Ya know. Revenge and stuff. But... I don't feel like it, right now."

"YOU ARE THE WORST VILLAIN EVER."

"Eh, I don't even know if I was ever technically a villain. The worst thing I ever did was turn those two Fairy Tailers into chicks. And, eh, I undid that, last night. Figured out how to release Reverse magic."

"...YOU ARE ALSO A TERRIBLE HERO."

"Eh, shut up," Diez grumbled, picking up the LachryDoll head.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING UNIT? UNIT IS CONCERNED."

Diez pointed to the outside of Terasu's lair.

"Unit? We're going on a whirlwind adventure of EPIC proportions! To seduce women! Beat up bad guys! And maybe some good ones! Get treasure! Kill vicious monsters! Or, maybe we'll just read about all that before doing some menial task and getting sucked right back into some plot."

"...CAN YOU PLEASE JUST KILL UNIT NOW AND SPARE UNIT THE TORTURE?"

"Nah, I want some company, as I am, alone, bad company."

"PLEASE."

_**-FAIRY TAIRU-**_

Gray and Juvia sat by the sea, casually watching the waves, Gray in just trunks, Juvia in a bathing suit. Juvia chuckled and caused some of the water to sprout up into the shape of a flock of doves, which Gray froze over, creating ice sculptures out of them. The doves landed in the sand, most of them shattering, to Juvia's distress, though Gray caught one, whole, for her. She squealed and picked it up, laughing happily.

Happy flew back, holding Natsu, who cackled madly, his hand in the sand, turning it to glass. They saw Gray and Juvia and _attempted_ to pull up, but weren't fast enough, resulting in Natsu's fiery hand brushing against the frozen dove Juvia had in her hands. It melted and Juvia shrieked at the close brush with Natsu's fire, leaping back into Gray's arms. She landed on top of him, and both blushed for a moment.

"Ummm... your other hand is..."

Juvia rolled off of Gray with a shriek, then turned away for a moment, blushing, as she put her left hand to her face, hearts in her eyes for a moment. Gray looked the other way, embarrassed, thinking back to when he first met Juvia... Most awkward fight, ever.

"Are you glad you are back to male?" Juvia asked, turning back towards Gray.

He nodded, with a slight smile, "Back to the familiar."

"You have not kissed Juvia as male."

Gray smirked, then leaned across, and their lips connected for a moment, before the two pulled back.

"I think you were a better kisser as a woman."

Gray looked down, for a moment, before hearing Juvia's laughter.

"Juvia is kidding, silly Gray!"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Gajeel laid out in the sun, sunglasses on, Death Metal curled up beside him, purring. A shadow cast over him, and he pulled up his shades to look up at the person.

"Yo."

"Hey," Mirajane said, smiling down on him.

Gajeel sat up, grinning, "Come to partake in the newly male Hottest Guy in Fairy Tail?"

Mirajane rolled her eyes, then sat down beside him.

"Something like that," she said, "You're interesting, Gajeel."

"Of course."

"...A little boastful. But interesting."

Gajeel shrugged, "A little confidence goes a long way. A lot of confidence should go even further."

"You should consider talking to Loke about that, but anyways, I just felt that, well," Mirajane paused for a moment, "You're rough, but I like your inner creativity."

"It comes and goes."

"I'm pretty sure it's always there, you just don't like to admit it. But I like it," Mirajane said, smiling at him.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Gajeel looked over at her, a little surprised.

"Wanna make a sandcastle?" she asked.

"Sand's not _really_ my thing, but, eh, why not?"

_'Erza was then. She's with Lucy, and honestly... not my type.'_

Mirajane chuckled to herself.

_'I think I like rocker types.'_

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Wendy and Paizuri patted around the tops of their sandcastle, before Wendy placed the little stick on the tallest tower. Lucy walked by, saw the pair of them, and sat down behind Paizuri, but next to Wendy, smiling.

"Hiya. Nice castle," Lucy said, smiling, "Where's Charle?"

"Oh, she's out there, swimming, trying catch a fish," Wendy said.

"A fish? Why?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno, something about happiness," Wendy replied, shrugging, "She didn't really say much."

Paizuri looked over the sandcastle, tapping her chin for a moment. She reached out a hand behind her, patting the ground for a moment, before reaching up and finding Lucy's string.

"Oh, here's something to be our flag."

"Paizuri, no!"

The string pulled free, and Lucy shrieked, covering up her chest, as Paizuri yanked it from her. She looked at it for a moment, in realization.

"Wow, this is smaller than some of mine. Why does Erza draw in the exhibitionists?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Paizuri tossed the top to Lucy, who hastily put it back on, fuming.

"We could get kicked out here for that!" she snapped.

"You could get kicked out for saying Zuri's full name to the right person," Wendy said, with a giggle.

"What does that even MEAN!" Lucy shouted.

Zuri looked over to Wendy, an eyebrow quirked. Wendy giggled, and the succubus sighed, then leaned forward, towards Lucy, before squeezing her chest, emphasizing it.

"Insert tab A, into slot B," Zuri said, nodding towards her chest.

Lucy went white, "B-bu-but? How... WHY DO YOU KNOW THIS!" she shrieked at Wendy.

"I remembered a couple days ago. Master Makarov asked me to get the mail that day and I looked at one of the magazines he ordered..."

"I am going to have very harsh words with that man," Lucy muttered.

"Hey, it's what he likes, leave him alone about it. Plus, do you know how much he's helping those companies? I me-" Zuri said, before getting interrupted.

"Can we talk about anything else, please?" Wendy asked, meekly.

"Of course, little one," Zuri said, patting her on the head.

"I have a date with Erza, actually, so I need to get going."

"Oh, is that why I haven't seen her out here. I mean, I know she hates being in something not classified as three layers of armor, but I figured she'd at least show up for you," Paizuri said, though she was clearly holding back a flurry of comments for Wendy's sake.

"...Well, I'm leaving, now. See you!" Lucy said, smiling.

She started walking away, when Wendy smacked Zuri.

"Give that back!"

"What? I was gonna... maybe... if she noticed..."

Lucy turned around to see the succubus holding her bikini top, grinning like an imp at the Stellar Spirit Mage. Lucy blushed furiously and snatched it from Paizuri, who cackled. Lucy then rushed off.

"You're odd, Zuri."

"You're the one who let it go on for so long. I mean, you even distracted her with that fib about Makarov's mail."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I mean, she was pretty distracted by just the _meaning_ of my name, but you helped."

"Why are you named Paizuri?"

"Eh, all succubi have some kind of name like that."

"That's... that's kinda disturbing."

"Eh, it's usually a blessing, or a specialty of the person being named. We're not actually given the name for a few years."

"...Any other subject, please."

"Sorry, conversations with me get sidetracked into bad territory a lot."

Wendy smiled, then shrugged, and tapped her chin for a moment as she looked at the sandcastle.

"So, what should we use for a flag?" she asked.

"...Hey, look, there's Mirajane. Mira! Hey, Mira!"

"Zuri, you're mean."

"But it's funny. Okay, let's see if we can convince every member of Fairy Tail of a different story as to how you know my name..."

"Mystogan isn't going to be happy, by the end of this."

"That guy's never happy. I mean, I've seen his aura. Dude is totally messed up in the head. Weirdest aura I've ever seen."

"Mystogan's special."

"Hey, guys, whatcha' need?" Mirajane asked.

"Did I ever tell you what my name means...?"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

"Your table is right this way, ma'am."

Lucy followed her waiter, smiling. The gown she had picked out for the night was stunning, silver in color, with lovely designs going down it. It split at the legs, showing enough to be artistic, but not so much as to be exhibitionist. The dress also fit her figure in a way to show it off, but not so much that nothing was left to the imagination. Her hair was pinned up, and she wore two silver earrings.

She nearly gasped when she saw Erza, in a similar red dress, her hair in braids. She wore, to Lucy's surprise, some make-up which seemed to enhance her facial features, not distract from them. She sat with more grace than Lucy had seen in her, unless she was in a battle, and she just radiated an air of charm.

The waiter sat them down, gave a small bow, then ducked away.

"I already ordered our drinks," Erza said.

"Erza, you're..."

"I took lesson for this."

"You... what?"

"Mirajane and I talked for a time. She taught me how to be less... brash... and to be more feminine."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I figured you might want me to be more like an actual... woman."

Lucy smiled, "You can be like this when you're comfortable with it. I like it, but don't, ya know... feel like you have to change."

Erza tilted her head, then smiled, "I think it's nice, on occasion."

The evening was a rather wonderful event for the both of them, and the after-dinner kiss felt so much more magical for it.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

When it started getting dark, all the Fairy Tail members went back to their rooms. For the night, they were allowed in the guild or Fairy Hills, depending, due to all the trouble they went through in the day. As Gajeel walked by Paizuri, he fist-bumped her, cackling.

"She never even noticed!" Gajeel laughed.

Paizuri snorted, "Might not have cared."

Gajeel burst into more laughter, as he rushed ahead to catch up with the still topless Mirajane.

"Zuri, you might want to give them back their tops before they notice."

"I'm thinking of starting a collection."

"I wonder how Gray feels about it."

"The only people more comfortable with nudity than Gray are people who lived at full blown nudist colonies all of their lives."

"...I really don't want to know these things," Wendy said.

"Sorry, it's just info I kinda automatically know, so I tend to forget everyone else doesn't," Paizuri said, with a sigh.

She sat down at one of the tables, and Wendy paused. She tilted her head and looked over at the succubus, before walking over to her.

"What's up, Zuri?" Wendy asked, "Why aren't you heading back to your room?"

"Well, I mean, Terasu and Venny were dealt with, and I was only taken in since I could help you out with Venny, so... I should probably be going."

"Going? The hell? Why would you be going?" Gajeel asked.

From his perch on the bar stool, Makarov looked up with a grunt, "Wha? You're not a member already?"

The succubus looked a tad shocked, then looked down for a moment.

"Well, there's a lot to consider..."

"Don't go, you're fun!" Levy said, walking by, "I mean, who else could've made that beach party BETTER like you did?"

"No, no, I'm considering where to get my guild marking," Paizuri replied, with a smile.

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Happy munched on a large fish, giddily, in Natsu's room. The Fire Dragon Slayer looked over at him, from the bed.

"Hey, where'd you get that? You never asked to fish at all, today."

"Charle gave it to me!"

"...Isn't she kind of a bitch?"

"I know! It's weird!"

_**-FAIRY TAIL-**_

Mystogan sat on the top of the guild, sighing. Gildartz looked up at him from the grounds in front of it.

"You gonna just sit up there, all night, man?" Gildartz asked.

"A storm is coming, Gildartz."

"Heh. I know. It'll be interesting."

Mystogan looked up towards the storm clouds.

"...Perhaps."


End file.
